Paparazzi
by Agatha Miller
Summary: Fama, Glamour... ¿habra algun espacio para el amor?
1. Graduada

¡¡¡Hooolaaa!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segunda historia (me aplaudo a mi misma) me encanto las reacciones de todos los que me apoyaron en "¿Amor por Internet?", Así que me aventure a crear esta nueva historia... como siempre Inu&Kag.

Besitos de brujita... XDD

Capitulo1: Graduada

- AgathaChan -

La mañana de ese día era de lo más normal... los pájaros volaban en el cielo, las flores brotaban en los jardines y la temperatura iba acorde con la estación: Primavera. Pero no sería normal para una chica en particular, ya que esa mañana presentaría su defensa de tesis a un grupo de estudiantes de su facultad y a la mesa de jurados que la evaluarían desde la forma de vestir, la modulación de su voz hasta la soltura sobre el tema a presentar.

Su familia estaría ahí y eso era lo que la tenia tan nerviosa, tantos sacrificios por años y ahora se verían reflejados. No los quería decepcionar. Sin olvidar a sus viejas amigas de preparatoria que también asistirían a esa ultima prueba, la que decidiría su futuro...

Su vestido era de lo más normal, celeste, de tirantes, con un leve escote y que le llegaba a las rodillas; su lindo cabello azabache suelto hasta media espalda, un leve maquillaje y como único accesorio... la perla de Shikon. Dudo un poco si usar las gafas o no, pero al final las dejo dentro de su estuche. Afrontaría su reto sin el estereotipo de "la cerebrito del año" o la "cucaracha de biblioteca".

Salió en compañía de su familia, se sabía de memoria lo que diría y se sentía muy segura de ella por momentos y otros, deseaba aun estar sumergida en sus exámenes...

No esté tan nerviosa hija, sabes que todo te saldrá bien – la consoló su madre antes de ser llamada al estrado, en el cual ya estaban posicionado su proyector y la laptop que usaría en su defensa. Coloco su usb en la laptop y busco el documento. Luego espero a que los 5 sinodales le diesen la palabra

Buenos días a todos, el tema del que trataré en esta ocasión es "La historia del cine y la televisión en Japón" – y su exposición dio por iniciada. A cada frase que decía, los nervios se iban disipando y casi no se percato a la hora que su ultima diapositiva apareció. Todos los invitados le aplaudieron al concluir; ahora... a esperar la reacción de los sinodales y a sus preguntas.

Excelente investigación y presentación de su tesis, Señorita Higurashi, ha tomado puntos importantes y pues ninguno tiene preguntas que hacer... felicitaciones – determinó él mas joven de la mesa. Kagome se sintió feliz por eso, hizo una leve inclinación a ellos y al publico antes de bajar y ver la siguiente defensa; La de su amigo Hoyo.

Pasada las tres defensas del día, sus amigas la invitaron a celebrar a Wacdonald's y luego irían al centro comercial a recordar viejas andanzas de escuela.

es tan emocionante que hayas concluido tus estudios y pensar que el próximo nos graduamos nosotras... – exclamo Eri con lagrimas en sus ojos

y todo por tomar un año sabático... hubiésemos hecho caso a tus consejos y ya estaríamos libres de todo esto – replico Yucca

Ustedes que estudian cositas sencillas, pues para lo mío aun no veo claro la hora de devengar un verdadero sueldo – bufo Ayumi que aparecía en la mesa con una malteada de chocolate – y hablando de trabajo... ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora?

Pues... me gustaría trabajar en un periódico o en una revista; aunque tendré que atender un tiempo el templo, desde que inicie la universidad la deje en manos del abuelo y mientras no tenga empleo fijo, me verán en casa.

Oye... y ¿qué hay entre tu y Hoyo?

Solo somos amigos... – las miro extrañada por la pregunta y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa

Pues un amigo no te sigue desde la secundaria, sin tener intenciones de nada más; a él siempre le gustaste y no creo que seas tan ciega para no darte cuenta de eso – le interrogo Yucca

Si, si – dijeron las otras amigas que la miraban intensamente asintiendo y cruzando los brazos

Pues le deje bastante claro que solo lo veía como un amigo y nada mas, aunque no puedo quejarme que sea un chico agradable; pronto encontrara a alguien que lo quiera como se merece

¿Y tu Kag? No tienes a alguien a quien quieras – pregunto Ayumi en un tono mas dulce – digo, nosotras no te hemos conocido un novio como debe de ser... – Kagome iba a decir algo cuando la interrumpió – y no menciones a ese Kouga, que no cuenta.

Bueno, bueno... venimos a divertirnos y no a pelear, así que terminen y vamos de compras – concluyo Eri.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron recordando sus tiempos de escuela y lo fácil que era la vida entonces, todas ya habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero su amistad se mantenía firme como en su inicio; en la primaria.

Al pasar por uno de los estantes de revistas de una librería, Kagome reparo en una revista de espectáculos llamada Kazza! Nunca la había visto, pero se veía muy bien en su portada, los colores eran muy fresco y eso le gusto.

chicas... miren esta revista – se los mostró y todas quedaron fascinada por el toque juvenil de esta

Es nueva... nunca antes la había visto – Yucca reparó en la esquina de la portada – y aquí dice ser la primera publicación.

Pues se ve muy bien, comprare una...

Y yo otra

Entonces, compremos una cada una y terminamos con esto – concluyó Eri.

Después de su defensa y de la alta puntuación recibida; llegaba el día mas esperado por la chica: su Graduación.

Sería una ceremonia sencilla en uno de los auditorios de su facultad, los 32 graduandos irían con su tradicional Toga y birrete y las palabras de agradecimiento serían dados por ella.

Todo le saldría muy bien y su primera meta por fin sería cumplida. Aunque no contaba con el accidente que le ocurriría a escasos metros de la universidad.

Flash Back

¿Kagome estas segura que no te quiere ir con nosotros? – le pregunto a su hija al verla que abría la puerta con su toga ya puesta y su birrete en sus manos

Claro, además quiero ir a hablar con el maestro de ceremonias para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi discurso.

Entonces... vete con cuidado.

Caminaba de lo mas alegre por la calle hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Lo tomó y se bajó en su salida. Solo tres cuadras la separaba de su facultad. Este día sería perfecto.

Es tu día Kagome Higurashi... – se dijo a sí misma para auto convencerse que esto no era un sueño.

Mientras se arreglaba los pliegues de su toga, una motocicleta pasó a toda velocidad, sobre un charco sé que formó en la esquina; Producto de la llovizna de la noche anterior. Provocando que gran parte de su traje se empapase y la dejase hecha un mar de confusión.

¿Por qué a mi...? – se preguntaba la chica mirando como la toga se pegaba en su cintura – oye tu, el estúpido de la motocicleta, ven aquí – le grito y el aludido se giro para encontrase con la mirada furiosa de una joven que vestía una toga, una demasiada pegada para serlo.

¿Yo? – se señaló como si hubiese otro sobre una motocicleta. La chica asintió y este retrocedió hasta colocarse a su lado - ¿qué se le ofrece a una damisela tan hermosa como usted?

Pues una disculpa por la empapada y una solución para secar esto – señalando su toga – dentro de una hora es mi graduación y no puedo llegar así – le dijo un poco mas calmada. El chico que hasta ahora no se quitaba el casco, la miró de pies a cabeza y luego a sus neumáticos. Estaban mojados, al igual que la chica.

No me di cuenta, discúlpame y pues con lo de tu toga... será mejor que te subas; te llevaré a un lugar donde las secan en minutos.

Y usted que creyó... esta tonta ya cayo, además no sé su nombre

Es muy cierto, disculpe mi torpeza; soy Miroku Yamagushi. Prometo no hacerle nada malo – retirando su casco se dejo ver por la joven. Este tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos y una pequeña coleta recogía unas mechas del cabello oscuro de este - ¿y usted es?

Kagome Higurashi – respondió esta

Bueno, señorita Higurashi... ¿se sube?

Si no queda de otra – fue ayudada por el joven y en unos minutos llegaron a una lavandería, en donde se quito la toga y fue secada en minutos. Gracias a Kami que llevaba puesta ropa debajo.

Luego de la platica improvisada en la lavandería, Miroku la fue a dejar a la universidad. De nuevo se disculpo por el accidente y ambos se dieron sus números de celular.

Fue un placer conocerla y me quedaría pero tengo que ir a por mi novia Sango a su casa. Ustedes dos serían muy buenas amigas y más por que ella trabaja como publicista en la revista Kazza!, no sé si la conoce, apenas se ha publicado la primera edición

Claro que sí, la semana pasada compramos la edición y esta muy bien.

¿Por qué no nos reunimos un día de estos y las presento?

Claro, nos comunicamos... Gracias por todo y que tengas un buen día

Igualmente señorita y felicidades por su graduación.

Entro en el auditorio y su familia aun no llegaba. Suerte. Busco con la mirada al profesor de Redacción y lo encontró sobre el estrado; arreglando unos papeles.

buenos días señor Takeshi, disculpe el retraso, pero tuve un contratiempo con el traje

No se preocupe señorita Higurashi, lo importante es que ya esta aquí, bueno revisare su agradecimiento- tomo el fólder que le dio la chica y lo inicio a leer. Buena ortografía, distribución de ideas en orden y su redacción estaba mas que excelente. No por nada fue su mejor alumna – esta perfecto, cosa que no me extrañaría; viniendo de usted. Ahora puede ir con sus demás compañeros para que entren al iniciar la ceremonia. Yo me quedare con esto y se lo daré cuando sea su turno.

Hai!

Como estaba planeado. La ceremonia dio inicio a la hora acordaba y en medio de una melodía, los alumnos ingresaron al recinto y se colocaron en sus asientos. Hoyo estaba sentado a la par de Kagome; por el hecho de que sus apellidos iniciaban con H. El rector dio sus palabras que durmieron a mas de alguno por lo largo y emotivo de este. Luego procedieron a dar los diplomas a cada uno, mencionando con que promedios lo habían logrado. El de Kagome fue él mas alto y por eso recibió un premio por ser "la alumna integral de su generación"

Como punto final de esta ceremonia, la señorita Kagome Higurashi; nos dará las palabras de agradecimiento en representación de sus compañeros. La chica se levanto de su asiento y observo como Souta la grababa en video, su madre se limpiaba unas lagrimas por la emoción del momento y su abuelo solo le guiñaba el ojo en señal de apoyo. Subió por un lateral u se coloco frente al micrófono.

Señor... (me salto el saludo inicial, ya que es muy tedioso) esta mañana se finaliza la meta que nosotros nos trazamos al iniciar nuestros estudios en esta universidad... ser unos profesionales y dar nuestro servicio a la sociedad que allá afuera nos espera...

Esos 5 años estudiando le estaban dando frutos, pues nadie perdió su atención mientras ella tenia la palabra. El candor no estaba en lo que decía, sino en la forma en que lo decía. Cada frase tenia un sentimiento de emoción que pocos lograban proyectar y que para ella era tan natural, como si hablase normalmente.

Muchos se levantaron al concluir esta y pues solamente faltaba que el rector diese por concluida la reunión y todos saltasen de emoción. Al hacerlo, los graduados se levantaron y tiraron sus birretes al aire, luego se abrazaron entre ellos por lograr salir vivos y cuerdos de ahí. Tenían planeada una salida después de la ceremonia. Hoyo disuadió tanto a Kagome para que fuese y se distrajera un poco y esta acepto por no despreciar el interés de su amigo.

Todos los chicos salieron ya sin sus diplomas o sus trajes, decidieron irse por metro y así recordar sus trabajos de investigaciones, sus encuestas y sus vivencias.

¿Recuerdas esa vez en que nos quedamos atrapados en el elevador? - cuestiono Hoyo para romper el tedioso silencio en que Kagome se sumergió

¿Ah? Y que los bomberos nos sacaron después de dos horas... como olvidarlo. Creí que moriría ahí dentro

pero no fue así, ahora eres la mejor de nuestra promoción, ahora te será fácil encontrar trabajo con tan altas calificaciones

No te creas, apuesto a que encontraras algo antes que yo, pues me haré cargo del templo por un tiempo. Luego buscare en que trabajar

¿ Y eso? – Hoyo estaba confundido, siempre pensó que su amiga buscaría un empleo inmediatamente. Esto estropearía sus planes de conquistarla, ella en el templo indicaba una única cosa: Kagome haría en trabajo de una sacerdotisa y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Pues prometí mama que ayudaría a que el abuelo descanse un poco y como la "sacerdotisa" tengo deberes que cumplir.

En medio de su "amena" platica, el tren los dejo en su parada y en grupo se dirigían a la torre de Tokio. En medio de la contaminación de la ciudad, un chico de mirada azulada divisó a la figura de la pelinegra en medio de toda la gente que caminaba en la acera.

Querida... ¿recuerdas a la chica que empape esta mañana? – cuestiono Miroku a la chica que viajaba con él en la moto – pues ahí va, la de vestido celeste

Oye... si pretendes algo con ella... terminamos – sentencio su novia, pues la aludida era muy bonita.

Para nada Sanguito, Tu eres la única que me interesa... – trato de excusarse -... además puede que la ayudes un poco con la búsqueda de un empleo.

Bueno, viéndola mejor, se ve que puede ser amigable, sigámoslo y me la presentas, ¿sí?

Como tu digas amor.

Todos los graduando entraron a una pizzería, acomodaron una mesa para todos y cada uno pidió lo que quería.

¿De que quieres tu pizza Kagome? – Hoyo seguía a su lado... ¿es que no se cansaba de estarla persiguiendo? Bueno por la insistencia de él; todo indicaba que no, así que se resigno a la compañía del chico de mirada distraída y de buen corazón... (aaahh?? Kami que cosas más locas se me ocurren)

de peperoni y una gran soda – a buscar en su bolsa para pagar su comida cuando el castaño le interpuso su mano

Esto correrá por cuenta mía, luego me lo puedes regresar con una cita, ¿qué dices? – y el chico simplemente le sonrió... Kagome desvió la mirada hacia los carteles del menú... ¿qué digo? Se cuestionaba internamente. Tenia tanto de no salir con un chico, desde lo de Kouga que... _tienes que darte mas oportunidades niña _se contestó ella misma. ¿Qué he de perder?

Acepto la invitación, gracias Hoyo – el momento hubiese sido perfecto para el chico, peroooo; como no es él el protagonista del fic... apareció la figura de una tercera persona que saludo alegremente a Kagome

Creo que se le veía mejor el vestido esta mañana, señorita Kagome – la aludida se giro y se contentó mucho al ver quien era

Miroku... ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues traje a mi novia a comer y pues no pude resistir reconocerla entre la multitud – dio un paso a la derecha y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro apareció de la espalda de él – Sanguito, ella es la señorita Kagome y pues le presentó a mi novia Sango

Mucho gusto SangoChan

Igualmente, Miroku me comentó que acabas de terminar tus estudios en comunicaciones; ¿en que piensas especializarte?

Pues termine un diplomado en fotografías y ahora buscaría algo relacionado a las noticias – Ambas congeniaron y se la pasaron hablando hasta por los codos, en tanto Hoyo estaba con una cara de "por que nunca me salen bien las cosas" pues pensó pasarse toda la tarde con Kagome y esta se le escapo de las manos en un santiamén. Definitivamente no era su día para conquistarla ( N/A como que sí lo voy a dejar que le llegue al corazón a nuestra linda Kagome)

De lo único que pudo disfrutar Hoyo fue el trayecto de la pizzería hasta el templo. Un gracias, un nos vemos y una sacudida de mano por parte de ella fue lo único que consiguió ese día.

Pero tenia un punto a favor, ella le debía una cita y ese día no lo echaría a perder. Conquistaría de una vez por todas a Kagome Higurashi.

Los primeros días sin obligaciones y sin nada que hacer, fueron como perlas para la pelinegra. Se levantaba a la hora que quisiese y no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Esto sería como sus vacaciones que no tuvo en 5 años.

Se puso una polera amarilla y bajó a la sala. Ahí su abuelo dejó el periódico y decidió darle una hojeada en los clasificados... sabia que ayudaría en el templo, pero un dinero extra no le caería nada mal a su familia.

Además fodongear mucho no sería muy buena idea y tendría que emplearse en algo rápido para no perder la costumbre a las presiones.

Encontró trabajos de medio tiempo bastante tentadores, aunque no eran lo que buscaba los marcaba con un lápiz. Casi al final sus ojos se iluminaron, buscaban a una persona joven y con estudios en comunicaciones para ser la redactora de pequeñas columnas de este periódico. De ese tipo de trabajo buscaba y no perdería la oportunidad.

Pensó un rato, ya llevaba casi un mes sin hacer nada de nada y pues empezar desde lo más pequeño se podría decir que seria genial. Poco a poco podría ir subiendo de puestos y quien quitaba que lograse su cometido: Fotoperiodismo.

Se dirigió a su ordenador y rápidamente digito un currículo para la entrevista y dentro de un sobre metió sus papeles de la universidad. Lo reviso dos veces y busco la ropa mas adecuada. La entrevista sería la mañana siguiente y lo mejor era organizar todo para que le saliese bien.

El teléfono de su casa resonó, corrió a las gradas para decirle a su madre que ella contestaría, estaba contenta y quería transmitirle su alegría a quien fuese al otro lado de la línea.

¿Si? Habla Kagome – saludo con un tono casi chillón pero nadie le correspondió. Espero unos segundos y nada - ¿hay alguien ahí? – eso la empezaba a incomodar un poco

Kagome... – al fin se dejó escuchar una voz tímida, era un chico y rápidamente lo asocio con un rostro.

Hoyo... ¿cómo estas? Casi te cuelgo por no contestar.

Discúlpame es que se me resbaló el teléfono, y pues estoy bien y tu?

Por aquí... descansando

No sé si recuerdes pero quisiera que saliéramos esta noche a cenar, si es que puedes... claro – mientras lo decía cerro los ojos y cruzaba los dedos para que ella aceptase. La chica solo rió por lo bajo, ya se había olvidado de su promesa a salir con él. Era guapo, si pero había algo en él que no le permitía verlo como algo mas que un amigo. No quería desilusionarlo y tampoco darle alas. Ella buscaba alguien mas osado, que le robase el aliento al verlo y le entregase su amor incondicional y ese no era Hoyo.

Aceptare si es en plan de amigos, nada mas, ¿sí?

Como quieras, veras que te gustara mucho – bueno ya la cita estaba afianzada y ahora solo quedaba que ella se diese cuenta que era perfecto para mas que un simple amigo. – entonces te llegare a buscar a las 8

Muy bien, sé puntual. Adiós – Y Colgó. Hoyo era un poco persistente y esta noticia le caería de perlas a sus amigas que seguían insistiendo en que ellos dos formaban una linda pareja.

La cena no fue del todo mal, pues después de unas copas de vino; el chico sé soltó mas de lo normal. Kagome se dio cuenta que no era tan raro como creía, solamente no era muy seguro de si mismo. Hablaron de muchas cosas y la velada fue... aceptable.

Pero el romanticismo que vivía en ella no le nubló en ningún momento él por que de esa salida: Para cumplir con una promesa hecha a su Amigo. Nada más. Estaban en un mundo tan moderno que esas cosas ya no iban, pero para ella jamás se iría la ilusión de encontrar a ese que sobresaliese sobre los demás y la viese como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Al despedirse en la entrada de su casa, su adorado gato Buyo salto sobre sus brazos instantes antes de que él le diese un beso de despedida y ese no iba a ser en la mejilla, sino sobre sus labios. Maldita suerte se dijo él y solo le quedo despedirse con la mano.

Ella solo entró a la casa donde su madre la miraba desde la sala con un rostro de felicidad.

no me digas que al fin se te declaro...

Ah... pero que cosas más raras dices... Hoyo y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas, vamos a dormir ya, es muy tarde para que estés despierta.

A veces creo que buscas demasiado, solo a un novio te he conocido en estos años y nada de nada.

Ya veras que pronto te daré esa dicha, ¿si? No desesperes.

A veces su mama le salía con unas cosas que le avergonzaban.

Seria mejor irse a dormir y esperar a que su gran día llegase.

A las 8 en punto se encontraba en las oficinas del periódico junto a otros tres aspirantes mas jóvenes que ella " _han de ser estudiantes que quieren el dinero para sus estudios" _esa mañana vestía un traje de dos piezas color crema y una blusa color blanco. El cabello suelto y levemente maquillada.

La secretaria frente a ellos los hizo pasar de uno en uno, ella era la tercera y los nervios hicieron acto de aparición. Vio como los dos primeros salieron con una cara de decepción. Era su turno para pasar, respiro hondo y toco antes de entrar

buenos días

Buenos días – le correspondió el saludo una mujer de cabello oscuro y de mirada siniestra – tome asiento y páseme sus papeles por favor – la chica le pasó su fólder y la mujer los hojeó detenidamente, en eso ella reparó en la placa que reposaba en su escritorio: Kagura Fumikao. Editora – muy buen record, y se ve su tesis obtuvo la mejor calificación... – la miro de reojo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las colocaba en el escritorio. Presiono un botón de su teléfono y habló con su secretaria – Kanna... despide a los demás... encontré lo que estaba buscando

Muy bien señorita Fumikao- Kagura se levanto de su asiento y Kagome la imito

Bienvenida al periódico, señorita Higurashi

Muchas gracias, no la defraudare... – estrecharon sus manos y sintió el contraste de sus manos cálidas a las frías de ella

Eso espero – mientras le sonrió de una manera poco peculiar.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí el primer capi de este fic...

¿Les gusto?

Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios y nos vemos mas pronto que nunca, ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo para escribir más rápido.

Pensaba hacer un epilogo de ¿amor por internet? Pero eso de que se casan... me ilusiona mucho y decidí mejor dejar una historia en un momento feliz y que cada uno se imaginase lo que seguiría después.

Esta historia en particular tendrá mas cositas que la anterior no tuvo (un lemon por ahí... talvez; aunque he de aclarar que me cuesta un poquitin imaginarme esas cosas y plasmarlas en Word...)

Me despido

AgathaChan


	2. La oprotunidad

Bueno, aquí la conti de este fic... como lo prometí, en este capi hay unas pequeñas intervenciones de Inu.

Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 2: La Oportunidad

Las cosas iban relativamente bien en su vida, ya concluyo una etapa difícil de estudios, ayudaba mas en su casa y atendía el templo hasta tarde, pues se había dado la casualidad que desde que inicio con su labor de sacerdotisa, acudía muchas personas en busca de amuletos, oraciones y consejos; ya tenia a unos nuevos amigos, Sango y Miroku, los cuales les invitaron a salir por la tarde a un bar cercano... eran tan buenos y comprensivos, lo admitía. Esa noche celebrarían su primer mes de trabajo en el periódico. Como las publicaciones solo necesitaban mandarlas por e mail, podría disponer de todo el tiempo que quisiese.

Suspiro y volvió a la tarea que estaba haciendo: barrer las gradas del templo. Recogió los últimos pétalos que el árbol sagrado boto al suelo y los metía a una bolsa para que se secaran. Regreso al lugar en donde se encontraba ese árbol y lo miro por largo rato... a pesar de ser tan antiguo, aun seguía manteniendo sus ramas frondosas llenas de hojas, flores y de vida.

Podría pasar todo el día en esa misma posición, admirarlo y dejar que sus pensamientos volasen como el viento y en ocasiones en las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaran de sus ojos, pero hoy lo únicos que saldría eran sus ganas de hacer algo mas que ser la sacerdotisa de su templo. Quería volar, pero simplemente no sabia en que dirección.

Su madre salió a buscarla y la encontró frente al árbol, como todas las tardes y vio la tristeza de sus ojos, aun sin que su hija le dijese que le pasaba; lo sabia perfectamente y solo esperaba que tomara el valor para decírselo. Pero al paso en que iban... nunca se lo diría. Se acerco lentamente a ella y paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome.

¿Por qué te la pasas aquí parada cuando la tarde esta tan hermosa?

Por que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...

Y confías mas en un árbol que en tu madre... – su rostro se encontraba sereno, no era que la señora Higurashi no pudiese enojarse pero prefería estar lo mas calmada cuando se trataba de hablar con sus hijos -... sabes que te apoyaría en lo que sea, además nunca quisiste ser la sacerdotisa de este templo, aun no se la razón de tu cambio de parecer, pero lo he respetado

Gracias mamá – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella sabia que no podría seguir con esto y más sabiendo que su madre la conocía muy bien – creo que quise retribuirles un poco a ustedes por el sacrificio que hicieron para que yo terminara los estudios

Kagome... deja de pensar un poco en los demás y piensa mas en ti; Sé que ahora esa cualidad es tan escasa, pero si quieres seguir tus sueños tienes que dejar muchas cosas de lado y en esos estamos nosotros, Souta ya esta grande y pues tu deberías buscar un trabajo, ¿qué dices? – se colocó enfrente de ella y la miró con ternura; luego la abrazó al sentir que ella comenzó a llorar

Tienes... razón mamá... – enjugándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas – tengo que hacer mi vida, solo que me asusta un poco, ¿cómo le hiciste?

Solo seguí a mi corazón y mis sueños, además recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros para cuando quieras y ve a cambiarte, por que tus amigos ya llegaron

¿Sango y Miroku?

Si, te esperan en la sala, les ofrecí una galletas y los deje muy ocupados comiéndoselas.

Kagome beso la mejilla de su madre y corrió hacia la casa, entro y se dirigió a su habitación, busco que ponerse y se decidió por unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa verde claro. Se soltó el cabello y lo cepillo y por ultimo colocó unos aretes de estrella en sus orejas. Estaba lista.

Hola chicos, disculpen por la tardanza, pero estaba terminando de barrer... – se corto al encontrar a un Miroku tirado en el suelo con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y a una Sango enfurecida en un rincón de la sala que lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¿qué paso aquí? – la pregunta era mas que obvia, pero le gustaba oír sus respuestas y que luego se reconciliasen

Este... hentai... quería sobrepasarse conmigo... de nuevo- luego dirigiéndose a su novio prosiguió mas enfadada - entiende que no quiero y que estamos en casa de Kagome, aprende a respetar, ¿quieres?

Discúlpame Sanguito, debes entender que mi mano tiene vida propia y pues no lo puedo evitar... di que ¿sí?

Siempre me sales con esa tonta excusa y ya deje de creerte, realmente tú nunca cambiaras

Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, mejor vamonos y tal vez te pase el enojo más rápido, ¿no Sango? – Kagome le guiño el ojo y la castaña entendió el jueguito de su amiga. Harían sufrir a Miroku.

Para hacerlo escarmentar en serio, lo llevaron al centro comercial y sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron en una gran tienda de ropa y lo tuvieron como dos horas esperando. Hasta que él se levantó y las busco en las afueras de los probadores.

ya entendí Sanguito... te pido perdón enfrente de todas estas damas – refiriéndose a las mujeres que esperaban a por entrar (era día de gangas y la tienda estaba a reventar) – eres la mujer de mi vida y no veo mi futuro sin ti...

que tierno... – exclamo una chica rubia

Oye sal y dile que lo perdonas – dijo otra que se conmovió ante esa declaración tan inusual y a la vez tan romántica.

Que dices Kag, ¿le perdono?

Creo que tú lo perdonaste desde mi casa, además lo quieres tanto o más que él a ti – le contesto la pelinegra desde el cubículo continuo conteniendo una risilla por lo infantil que a veces eran sus amigos. Sango salió con un vestido rojo mas arriba de la rodilla y con un ligero escote.

Espero que la próxima no trates de hacer algo a lo que no estoy aun preparada...

Lo que tu digas Sanguito, sabes que eres mi vida y sin ti me muero – confeso el chico de la coleta, su novia se veía realmente hermosa – que tal si te compro ese vestido, te ves muuuy bien. Kagome abandono el otro cubículo, con la ropa que ni sé probo; Además no tenía a quien mostrársela, así que las dio a una mostradora para que los fuera a colocar.

Para no hacer sentir mal a Kagome por ir sola, Miroku y sango se turnaron para bailar con ella, se la pasaron fenomenal y las horas pasaron volando. Al ver su reloj, la pelinegra dio un brinco en su asiento

¿Las 2 de la mañana? Es tardísimo, oigan chicos... tengo que irme, tomare un taxi y nos vemos otro día

nada de eso Kag, te iremos a dejar, verdad Miroku...

Claro, claro; después de que tu pagues – refiriéndose a Kagome

Nani... ¿por qué yo?

Pues veamos... venimos a celebrar tu primer sueldo, ¿qué mejor regalo que pagar la cuenta?

Pero si no traje nada, todo esta en la cuenta del banco, para comprarme una cámara profesional... – la chica estaba pálida por que no sabia como pagar todo lo que habían comido y bebido esa noche... tendría que lavar platos para pagar, ¿no?

Jajaja, tranquilízate mujer, era una broma – dijo el chico al ver la angustia en el rostro de su amiga

Eres perverso Miroku... solo por eso nos llevaras de paseo al mar el próximo fin de semana y así celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga – era cierto, el próximo sábado sería su cumpleaños... con tantas ideas rondando en su cabeza y lo había olvidado.

La semana paso de lo más rápido y esa tarde veraniega de viernes iría a dejar su habitual columna, que esta semana sería sobre la convocatoria de la televisora más importante de Japón para nuevos talentos. Estaban en la etapa de audiciones y ella había cubierto la noticia con una entrevista al encargado de todo. Esa era la prueba de la que tanto le hablaba la señorita Fumikao y esperaba no defraudarla. Llevaba varios bocetos para la edición especial que harían sobre la convocatoria y muchas fotografías de los lugares donde se llevaría a cabo. El sol estaba de lo mas caliente y decidió colocarse unas gafas oscuras para protegerse los ojos.

Solo faltaban dos cuadras y llegaría, pero en la esquina de la ultima no se fijo bien y tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho alguien; haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

¡Ouch! – dijo la chica por el fuerte sentón que se dio

¿Esta bien señorita? – la voz ronca de un chico hizo que levantase la mirada hacia él, quedándose pasmada ante lo que vio. El sujeto con el que chocó tenia el cabello un tanto largo y de color negro, piel bronceada y unos hermosos ojos dorados, que en esos momentos se encontraban admirándola - ¿señorita? – volvió a preguntar ante el mutismo de ella

¿Ah? – miró hacia un lado en busca de sus carpetas, las cuales por suerte se encontraban intactas. La chica suspiró aliviada – si, mi jefa me mataría si no llego con eso – apuntando las carpetas – y discúlpeme por hacerlo caer, no me fije

No tenga cuidado, además no todos los días tropiezo con una chica tan hermosa como usted – ayudándole a recoger sus cosas y a levantarla del suelo. La chica sonrojada, solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa tímida y dándole las gracias, se alejo en dirección del periódico, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Por su parte el chico seguía viendo por donde ella había desaparecido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el sonrojo de ella. era una pena que llevase gafas oscuras y no poder admirar sus ojos, que podría jurar que eran hermosos como su dueña.

Ah Inuyasha... deberías caminar mas a menudo por la ciudad y no tanto en ese convertible

Fue lo que el chico pensó antes de retomar el camino y el porque se encontraba en esa zona poco frecuentada por él. Bueno, si no fuese por su madre; no hubiese conocido a la chica.

pero si eres tonto, ni siquiera sabes su nombre... lastima

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, se alejó silbando alegremente hacia un vivero que se encontraba cerca y en donde su madre lo estaba esperando.

Entró al edificio acalorada, saludo a los que se encontró por el camino y tomo el ascensor. El largo trayecto hasta el piso 16 se hizo eterno y más al encontrarse sola. Salió de este y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa. Kanna al verla le dirigió una sonrisa a medias y la anuncio para que entrase.

Puntual como siempre Kagome, ¿lo terminaste?

Si señorita Fumikao, tanto la entrevista como las primeras imágenes de los lugares de audiciones están dentro de esta memoria y en la carpeta vienen algunos promocionales que quieren que coloquemos en los rotativos y las fotografías de todo. – Kagura observo detalladamente, todo estaba en orden; quizás esa niña sería un buen elemento para ella.

Muy bien Kagome, pero antes; déjame de tratarme de usted, soy Kagura, ¿si?

Como diga seño... digo, Kagura

Eso esta mejor. Ahora déjame tu columna y nos vemos el lunes a primera hora para la planeación de esta campaña, ¿sí?

Estaré a tiempo. Pasa buena tarde Kagura

Igual para ti – la chica era buena y emprendedora. La probaría el lunes y ver si le era indispensable en la empresa. Además quería tomar unas vacaciones y su jefe no se las daría si no conseguía una asistente que se encargara de todo en su ausencia.

Kagome salió feliz, agradar a su jefa era una de las cosas que las chicas de redacción envidiaban de ella, Kagura era una mujer muy distante y prácticamente vivía para su trabajo, vestía elegantemente pero sobre su escritorio no había señales de una familia o de un novio a lo sumo. La pelinegra suspiro al salir del edificio. Aun esperaba a su príncipe, quien le robase el aliento, tanto como el joven de la mirada dorada.

si, si Kagome, ya te enamoraste de él...

meneo la cabeza y rió ante la tontería que había pensado

Ella enamorarse de un extraño...

Aunque tenia que admitir que le hizo sentir cosquilleo en su estomago al sentirse atrapada en su mirar único.

admítelo, estaba guapo y que quieres volverlo a ver

Era hora de regresar a casa antes de que otras ideas locas asaltasen su mente soñadora.

Inu, ¿pero en donde andas querido?

¿Decías madre?

Es mejor que me lleve los dos – refiriéndose a dos tipos de rosas, una blanca y la otra violeta – desde que llegaste es como si estuvieses en otra parte, en la mañana refunfuñaste por venir y ahora estas como ido, ¿Qué paso en el trayecto de la casa hasta aquí?

Pues me di cuenta que tu consejo de caminar mas por la ciudad puede ser muy agradable

Lo dices por eso o por que viste algo o a alguien...

Madre... no preguntes esas cosas

Eso quiere decir que si viste a alguien. Deja de ser tan cerrado con tus sentimientos y más cuando estas conmigo, tu crees que por que casi no pasas en casa, no sé en que andas muchachito...

¿De que hablas? – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la limosina para darle paso a ella

Estas llevando los negocios de la naviera pero en las tardes te escabulles al teatro, ¿ a qué vas eh?

Mama... este... yo...

Actuaras en la obra del fantasma de la opera, ¿no es así? – Izayoi lo miro con ternura y le pellizco la punta de la nariz al verlo en shock por descubrir su secreto

Como... desde cuando

Desde que vi un afiche de las audiciones a la obra en el bolsillo de tu saco azul antes de que la mucama se lo llevase a la tintorería

¿por qué no habías dicho nada?

Por que esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, pero veo que tuve que decirlo yo, ¿NO? Es que acaso ya no confías en mi...

Claro que si, solo que pues no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, tu sabes las posturas de papá en estas cosas

"debes mantenerte al frente de la naviera ya que un día todo esto sera tuyo" – dijo ella imitando a su esposo y sus posturas burocráticas con la compañía

ja ja ja... mamá... que bien lo haces... – de lo que llevaban conversando hasta ahora lo hacia reír...

no en vano llevo 30 años casada con él...

si al menos Sesshomaru no se hubiese independizado... – como odio el día en que su hermano mayor decidió comenzar su propia empresa de robótica - ... todo sería distinto

no desanimes Inu, sé que por las buenas o las malas él entenderá tu verdadera vocación

es que no sabes lo mucho que me gusta... puedo expresarme tan bien, es como si al estar sobre la tarima, puedo hacer lo que sea...

Ka-go-me... ¿estas escuchándome?

Creo que estaba divagando Ayumi, discúlpame; ¿decías?

Lo distraída no se te quita ni con los años... – reprendió la amiga al otro lado de la línea -... te estaba preguntando que tan cierto es que cubrirás parte de las audiciones que la televisora hará...

Ah, eso... pues así es, iré en compañía de otro periodista del periódico y su fotógrafo para ir tomando experiencia... eso me lo encomendó Kagura ayer, solo tendré que ir el lunes a afinar detalles y listo

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Que si miras a uno de nuestros actores favoritos, puedes pedirle un autógrafo para mí...

Lo haré si me es posible, así que no te ilusiones mucho

Eres un amor Kag, ¿lo sabias?

Cada vez que te hago un favor...

Te quiero amiga, bye

Yo también – colgó y se rió de su amiga, de cómo la convencía tan fácil y que nunca le podría negar nada a ella o a sus otras amigas. Subió a su habitación y su hermano la asustó con una serpentina al entrar a su habitación

¡Feliz No Cumpleaños! – le grito emocionado – espera la sorpresa de mañana... te morirás de la emoción... mua jajaja – y Souta desapareció, dejándola confundida, su hermano había enloquecido definitivamente. Miro su calendario y sonrió al ver que su fecha de cumpleaños estaba marcada con tinta morada, cumpliría 24... como se pasaba el tiempo. Tomo una fotografía que la tenia sobre la pared. Ahí salía con su familia completa, antes de que su padre muriera en el accidente. De eso ya 10 años y aun lo extrañaba.

Lo coloco de nuevo y se tumbo en su cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome!!!!!!!

Un fuerte estallido la hizo levantarse de un brinco y se vio rodeada de confeti y serpentina, alzo la vista y se topo con sus amigas Eri, Yucca, Ayumi; Miroku, Sango y su familia que aun seguían gritándole

muchas gracias, pero no debieron molestarse

no todos los días cumples años Kag... así que déjate consentir – dijo Sango

Si además queremos pasar el día entero contigo... – dijo Eri – nos distribuimos entre todos para pasar tu cumple.

Pero primero tiene que abrir sus regalos y como el mío es él más grande... - bufo Ayumi entregándole un pesado paquete. Lo abrió contenta y se sorprendió al ver que era: una linda cámara digital con su trípode y sus accesorios, junto con mucho papel fotográfico y una impresora para fotografías.

De Eri recibió unos binoculares con visión nocturna, por si se le ocurría espiar a las estrellas de la farándula de noche; De Ayumi unos libros de cómo tomar fotografías y de Sango y Miroku un programa de computadora para arreglos de imágenes.

Su día inicio con pie derecho, ya que su madre preparó un súper banquete para todos como agradecimiento por las atenciones hacia su hija. La sorpresa más grande fue recibir flores de Hoyo. El chico la llamó luego para saludarla y preguntar si le habían gustado. Fue un gran detalle pero aun así solo lo miraba como amigo. (lastima Hoyo sera en otro fic, porque en los míos No XD)

Luego salió de paseo con sus amigas y luego al cine con su pareja favorita (San-Mir) para concluir una cena en familia.

Ya casi al terminó de ese día la imagen del chico de la caída se hizo presente y casi pudo verlo oír que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños... pero como todo sueño, tendría que bajarse de esa nube. No sabia el nombre de él y mucho menos si lo volviese a ver.

Continuara...

Aquí el segundo capi...

Ja.

Inu y Kag ya se vieron, lo bueno empezara mas tarde, cuando jueguen al gato y al ratón...

Si quieren saber mas de esto... sigan pendientes de los siguientes capis.

Besos a

kagome-sama chan, lady kagome, setsuna, kag-chan 14 y anita-chan por sus comentarios

les quiere

AgathaChan


	3. Teatro, Mascaras, Flash

Este capi incluye mas sobre la vida de Inu, así que estará muy interesante. El amor de

Una madre se ve demostrado por Izayoi al encubrir a su hijo en la búsqueda de sus sueños.

Capitulo 3: Teatro, Mascaras y Flash

Daba por hecho su participación en la obra. Su madre ya sabia su gran secreto y se había convertido en su confidente y compinche en sus salidas sin que su padre se diese cuenta. Solo faltaba una semana para la presentación de la obra y todo estaba listo. Él sería el fantasma de la opera...

Después de dos años actuando en teatros con papeles secundarios, por fin se le había dado la oportunidad de ser un protagonista. Quien quitaba y algún caza talentos lo viese durante las presentaciones y lo contratase para un proyecto mejor... el único problema sería contar la verdad a su padre.

no importa lo que diga tu padre, sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que tu quieras ser

Esas fueron las palabras amorosas de su madre. Se sentía al borde de la locura y ella lo ayudó a salir del borde... siempre le ayudo en sus problemas ya hora comprendía que estuvo ahogándose en un vaso con agua por gusto. Siempre la tuvo para él y nunca le contó.

eres un tonto

El semáforo cambió de luz, dándole el paso; Como todas las malditas mañanas tenía que ir a la naviera y estar pendiente de las embarcaciones que entraban y salían, los productos que se distribuían dentro y fuera del país... era el trabajo mas aburrido que tenia. Fingir frente a su padre que amaba lo que hacia, asistir a fiestas y reuniones de importadores y cosas por el estilo... amaba mas la actuación... y por estar fingiendo, podría muy bien ganarse un Oscar. Toda su vida había sido un triste teatro; ser alguien que no era solo para mantener en alto el apellido Taisho.

buenos días Tsubaki – saludo a su secretaria

Buenos días señor Taisho, se le ofrece algo?

Un buen café cargado y la correspondencia

Enseguida – la chica se movió de su asiento para admirar a su jefe. La que lograse conquistar su corazón se sacaría la lotería. Lastima que él nunca se fijaría en ella. preparo el café y con las cartas y su agenda electrónica pidió permiso de entrar a la oficina – aquí esta lo que me ordenó – entregando el café y la correspondencia – hoy tiene una junta de directiva a las 3 con su padre

¡Que! ¿Estas segura? – eso no podía ser, a esa hora era sus ensayos...

la secretaria de su padre me paso el memorando ayer por la tarde, si quiere lo comunico con él para...

No hay necesidad de eso, iré personalmente a hablar con él, gracias Tsubaki – ni siquiera la miro, leyó las cartas y se reclinó sobre su asiento, cerrando sus ojos busco en sus recuerdos a la niña del sonrojo.. ¿cómo quisiera verte de nuevo? su celular lo saco de su ensueño, era el fastidioso de Sesshomaru... – y eso que su majestad se digna a hablar conmigo?

Déjate de payasadas, sé que maneja los estados de cuenta de la naviera así que quiero que me los pases por correo, mi padre te dirá los detalles mas tarde.

Con tal que no metas tus narizotas en mi trabajo... te los mandare mas tarde,¿cómo te va en tu empresa?

Pues muy bien... ya incursionamos en Europa y la próxima parada será América. No tienes muy contento a papá, ¿verdad?

Pues el viejo no podría estar más gruñón, desde que te fuiste

Pero para eso te tiene a ti, ¿no?

¡Keh! Como sea

Veo que nunca cambiaras hermano, trata de mantenerlo tranquilo y cuida de mamá

Eso ni tienes que decirlo baka

Como sea. Adiós.

Su hermano era el estereotipo de la perfección andando. No se le escapaba nada y ahora pretendía estar al tanto de la empresa familiar. Las malditas acciones aun lo mantenían ligado a Japón, mientras él vivía plácidamente en Francia con su esposa Rin... si, el muy ya estaba casado y con una mujer demasiado opuesta a él. A veces el amor era loco y ciego.

Muy bien Kagome, tanto tu como ellos se encargaran de cubrir el evento de la otra semana y la noticia de la nueva temporada de teatro te corresponderá a ti solita, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Si Kagura, no sé arrepentirá de mi trabajo

Pues dejando todo bien planeado, ya te puedes ir

Muchas gracias – haciendo una leve inclinación salió de la sala de juntas. Tendría el día libre para probar su nueva cámara. Las guardaría en su carpeta y más tarde buscaría la ocasión para enseñárselas a Kagura... nada perdía con probar, ¿no?

A esa hora, las calles estaban casi desiertas, solo las amas de casa en busca de los alimentos para sus comidas; circulaban por las tiendas de abarrotes. Kagome recordó su infancia al ver una niña de compras con su madre. Esa sería su primera fotografía. Quitando el flash, retrato el momento en que la madre pedía su opinión a la pequeña, ambas se veían felices. Muy buena toma se dijo ella.

Camino por largo rato, tomando fotos urbanas, su memoria era de 2 GB así que tenia para muchas mas, antes de que se llenara. Se detuvo en el momento en que sus tripas gruñeron... reviso su reloj y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Regresaría a casa y luego saldría para seguir tomando tomas de la ciudad.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: su casa quedaba muy alejada del centro de la ciudad. Tenia que tomar el metro y luego el colectivo... si sus próximos trabajos le salían bien, posiblemente Kagura le pidiese quedarse a tiempo completo en el periódico, regresaría tarde a casa y tendría que levantarse tempranísimo...

tendré que hablar con mama sobre esto... lo mejor sería ir buscando un lugar que me quede mas cerca de todo...

sería tan bueno volverlo a ver refiriéndose a Inuyasha (solo que ella no sabe como se llama XD)

Se bajo del colectivo y camino las tres cuadras que la separaban de su casa. En el borde de las gradas se encontró con Hoyo, que estaba con sus piernas dobladas y su mentón apoyada en su mano.

Hoyo... ¿qué haces aquí?

Higurashi... estaba esperándote – respondió él, levantándose de un brinco y colocándose frente a esta. Un momento... ¿Higurashi? Que no ya me llamaba Kagome... se fijo mas en la expresión de su rostro y lo encontró... ¿contento? – recibí una propuesta de trabajo del exterior, iré a Inglaterra a una agencia de publicidad por el campeonato de Wimbledon, quieren que yo haga toda su campaña de publicidad, ¿qué te parece?

Muy bien, es excelente

Todo fue gracias a que en la agencia en que trabajaba, mandaron mis bocetos y allá les dieron el visto bueno... aunque también acepte por que necesito sacarte de mi cabeza; sé que no me ves como yo quisiera y talvez la distancia haga que te olvide

Bueno... si es para superarte, creo que esta bien; pero no quisiera perder tu amistad

De eso tenlo por seguro. Que tengas suerte de aquí en adelante. Cuídate mucho

Y tu igual...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su amigo por fin entendió que entre ellos solo habría amistad. Ahora él ya tenia un buen proyecto en el que trabajar... así era la oportunidad que ella buscaba y confiaba que muy pronto lo lograría.

Con ayuda de Izayoi pudo convencer a su padre de pasar la junta al mediodía y tener la tarde para sus ensayos... por poco su padre desconfía de sus salidas por la tarde, es por eso que dejo el auto en casa y decidió caminar hasta el teatro, usando una gorra para cubrir su cabello y gafas para sus orbes doradas. Llevaba su libreto en las manos y mientras caminaba decidió ensayar unas líneas.

Christine, tú debes amarme – Muy bien. Esa era de sus primeras intervenciones... tendría que sonar muy tétrico, ¿no? La chica que haría el papel de Christine era muy bonita, se llamaba Ayame. Se salto la parte de ella y continuo con lo suyo

Tu cantas como un ángel – eso tendría que decirlo con vehemencia, para tratarla de convencer que era verdad.

Sus primeras líneas ya las tenía memorizadas, solo faltaban ponerle el alma a cada una de ellas y las que le faltaban. Llego al teatro un poco acalorado, pero a tiempo; pues el chico que haría el papel de Raúl (el enamorado de Christine) se había retrasado. No era por hablar mal de sus compañeros de escena, pero ese si le cayo de la patada desde el inicio. Su rivalidad inicio el día de las pruebas, ambos iban por el papel estelar y desde ese momento se miraron con odio. Lo mejor era que dentro d la obra tanto Ayame como Kouga (ese era el nombre del otro) no tenían que fingir mucho, ya que eran novios en la vida real. Y él que estaba enamorado de Christine... una mejor obra para lo que sucedía entre ellos tres no superaba esta.

Muy bien muchacho, por fin llegaste – dijo el director a Kouga – vamos todos a ensayar desde el inicio. Relatora... comienza – la chica encargada de relatar la historia se aclaro la voz e inicio

_¿Crees en los fantasmas? Por supuesto que no. Nos gusta hablar acerca de fantasmas y relatar historias sobre ellos, pero no estamos seguros de que ellos existan... o si lo estamos? Es en la casa de la opera de Paris en 1880, cosas extrañas estaban pasando. Una de las bailarinas vio sombras en el oscuro pasillo. Esta figura se acerco hacia ella y su rostro carecía de ojos. Uno de los trabajadores del escenario vio a un hombre que usaba una capa negra, pero él tenía la cabeza de un hombre muerto... con cara amarillenta y sin nariz. La gente escucha una voz en alguna habitación, pero esta habitación esta sola..._

_es el fantasma de la opera..._

Así se fue desarrollando el ensayo, hasta llegar a la escena 7, donde Christine le relata a Raúl su viaje al hogar del fantasma y este no le cree, pues se imagina que ella esta loca

¡Es verdad Raúl, es verdad! Y él... ¡él es el fantasma de la Opera! Pero él no es un fantasma, el no es un ángel de la música; él es un hombre, se llama Erik y me ama; ¡busca que me convierta en su esposa! No, Raúl, escucha, hay más. Me llevo a su casa, en un hermoso cuarto. Él dice que ninguna mujer se ha enamorado de él, por su rostro. Es muy infeliz. Luego se quito su mascara, y yo vi su rostro... - fue aquí donde Ayame comenzó a llorar y Kouga la tomo entre sus brazos...

¡ALTO! – grito el director, Kouga... debes convencernos de que no estar cómodo escuchando lo que dice ella y no la estés mirando como bobo

Y si es así su cara, que le vamos a hacer – dijo Inuyasha en susurro y riéndose para sí mismo. Con la mascara era poco probable que alguien le oyese

esta bien señor, disculpe pero es que Ayame se ve muy bonita

la chica esta trabajando muy bien... y tu viéndola... se mas profesional, así no llegaras lejos muchacho.

Siguieron ensayando mas y por primera vez pudieron desarrollarla completa. Todos terminaron exhaustos y más los chicos que trabajaban en la utilería y en los cambios de escenas.

oye Inuyasha, bien trabajo, casi me creí tu enfado... eres fenomenal

muchas gracias Ayame y tu tampoco lo haces mal

¿Para cuando es tu prueba de maquillaje?

El sábado en la mañana, el director traerá a tres maquillista para que hagan toda la transformación...

Pues prepárate para largo, pues cambiar tu lindo rostro a lo que es Erik... – a este comentario, Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia a otro lado

¡Keh! Como sea y sera mejor que te vayas o Kouga nos hará otra escena de celos...

Déjalo, además es muy posesivo y no me tiene contenta con su trabajo en escena y hablando de eso... ¿tienes novia?

Pues si me la paso encerrado en casa, en la naviera y aquí... no hay ocasión para buscar a la ideal; aunque un día de estos vi a una que me llamó bastante la atención...

Entonces es la afortunada... – miro de reojo a Kouga que echaba chispas detrás del telón -... nos vemos mañana y seguimos platicando

Hasta mañana Ayame – tomo sus cosas y salió del teatro como los demás. Una suave brisa le dio en el rostro y aspiro un poco de aire. Algo le golpeo el hombro y descubrió un listón verde pegado en su camisa. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y sin explicación alguna lo llevo a su nariz, solo para darse cuenta de... - ¿jazmín? Era el mismo aroma de... – la busco con al mirada entre las pocas personas que por ahí pasaban, pero nada. Era extraño

Durante la tarde tomo buenas fotografías. Ya casi cuando las primeras luces de las calles alumbraban, recordó que tendría que ir al teatro de la ciudad a pedir su pase especial para la cobertura de la noticia del inicio de la temporada. Llego cuando un grupo de jóvenes ensayaban algo, no presto mucha atención y fue a las oficinas. Hablo con el encargado y este le entrego su pase y muy amablemente le regalo la calendarización para que los lectores del periódico tuvieran los horarios de las obras. De todas, la mas esperada era la del fantasma de la opera.

Dio las gracias por las atenciones y salió de ahí. Llevaba una cuadra cuando el listón de su cabello se soltó y este voló hasta toparse con un sujeto que no reconoció hasta que se giro... era él. En un acto desesperado se oculto entre los pilares del edificio contiguo. Se veían tan bien con esa cara de consternación. Necesitaba una fotografía de él. Con cuidado lo enfoco y le tomo una cuando aspiraba el olor de su listón. La reviso y se miraba adorable. Otra mas no le haría mal a nadie. En el momento en que la tomo olvido quitarle el flash y el destello de la cámara la delato. No se detuvo a chequear la toma, solo corrió con la voz del chico detrás de ella, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Nunca fue buena corriendo, pero el enojo de alguien le dio las fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Se paso la calle sin fijarse, la adrenalina la tenia al máximo y eso se reflejo al momento en que salto sobre el capó de un auto.

Inuyasha solo quería devolverle el listón, la reconoció al verla correr como ratón en persecución. No olvidaría su fisonomía menuda y su cabellera suelta. Casi la alcanzaba pero ella tuvo que subirse a ese capó para escapar y el tránsito le detuvo en seco maldiciendo a su mala suerte.

¡Rayos! Y solo quería devolverle esto... aunque estoy mas que seguro que llevaba una cámara... ella fue la del flash... – encogió sus hombros y se marco en dirección contraria a su ratoncita... casi se sintió como un gato... pero ahora tenía algo con que recordarla. Su aroma a Jazmines.

El evento de las audiciones estaba ya terminado y ahora su trabajo del teatro sería esa misma noche. Entraría como cualquiera, pero se sentaría en las primeras filas para tener una mejor percepción de todo y de tomar las mejores escenas para la sección de cultura del día siguiente. Gracias a que su madre la pudo comprender, se pudo ir a vivir a la ciudad y sin pagar mucho, pues se mudo al apartamento de Sango.

Flash Back

Sango, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar un piso en donde vivir y que me quede cerca del periódico?

¿De que hablas mujer? ¿Te vas a mudar?

Pues si, Kagura me aseguro que si a su jefe le gusta el reportaje de la temporada de teatro, me darán la plaza completa y sabes que el templo me queda muy lejos del periódico

Entonces, ¿por qué no compartimos el mío? Tengo una habitación sin ocupar y nos podremos dividir los gastos, ¿qué te parece?

Muy bien y mi madre se quedara más tranquila al saber que no estaré sola. Muchas gracias sango.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora solo le quedaba traer sus cosas del templo y su traslado sería definitivo. Con sango nunca se aburriría y más si contaban que Miroku la visitaba todas las noches... se la pasaría de lo mas divertido, viendo las constantes peleas entre ambos.

_Segunda llamada... Segunda llamada..._

El teatro se encontraba muy lleno y solo a dos periódicos se les había dado los derechos para cubrir el estreno, las demás presentaciones; para los demás. Por eso era la importancia de su trabajo. Quería sobresalir mas que la otra enviada que por el momento no la miraba entre tanta gente.

Preparo su cámara y su grabadora para no tener que estar escribiendo mientras la obra estaba en escena. Según su programa de mano, la obra tendría tres intermedios. Y así podría tener mas tiempo para entrevistar a alguien del publico. Sin olvidar que al salir tendría que regresar al periódico para llevarlo a redacción y mandarlo a la imprenta.

aun no puedo creer que nos conseguirías pases de primera fila – le dijo Sango que estaba a su lado – esta obra me encanta mucho... si al menos la hubiésemos hecho en el colegio...

no sigas con eso Sanguito, sabes que tu siempre serás mi Christine...

Miroku... – otra escenita de enamorados. Kagome volvió su mirada a otro lado, hacia el plató

_Tercera llamada... tercera llamada... Comenzamos._

Y el telón se mantuvo cerrado mientras la voz de una chica relato un poco de la historia, al terminar, este se corrió y se dejo ver un camerino lleno de chicas preparándose para salir a escena en la casa de la Opera...

¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! Cierren la puerta... es él... - dijo una de las bailarinas que ingresaba al camerino.

¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál es el problema? – chillaron las demás

¡Es el fantasma! – dijo Annie, que así se llamaba la chica – esta en el pasillo, yo lo vi. Él vino hacia mí y se coloco enfrente, y... y yo vi su rostro... – las luces eran especiales y hacían que el escenario se viese único. Las actrices y actores deberían ser de los mejores. Reviso los nombres de cada uno y se detuvo en seco al ver como Raúl a Kouga... sabía de su afición a la actuación, pero nunca le creyó y ahora lo vería frente a ella. El actor principal, Erik o el fantasma de la Obra lo haría alguien llamado Kenshin Takeda. Ese no le era conocido... observo de nuevo el escenario, apagando su grabadora y alistando su cámara para al próxima escena. Era la segunda, la oficina del director. Tanto Monsieur Firmin como Monsieur Armand estaban consternados por la muerte de Joseph Buquet y más por al nota que leían. Esta fue relatada por una voz tétrica que la periodista dedujo era del actor que haría de fantasma.

_Para los nuevos directores_

_Por ser nuevos en la casa de la Opera, les escribo para contarles de algunas cosas importantes. Nunca vendan tickets para la caja 5; ya que es mi caja para cada opera nocturna. Madame Giry, la cuida puertas, conoce todo sobre esto. También, necesito dinero para mi trabajo en la Casa de la Opera. No soy muy exigente, y soy feliz conque me den solamente 20000 francos al mes. Eso es todo. Pero recuerden, soy un buen amigo, pero un mal enemigo._

_O.G._

Por alguna razón, el corazón le palpitó a mil al escuchar la voz, no por el miedo que proyectaba, sino por otra cosa que no supo distinguir. Siguió viendo la obra y tomando notas vocales como fotográficas de las puestas en escena.

En la primera escena que apareció Kouga, la tercera escena, casi se cae del escenario. El chico no actuaba mal, debería de reconocerlo, pero lo odiaba por andar con ella y la misma chica que actuaba como Christine... Ayame, como decía su programa. Estaba esperando con ansias la aparición del fantasma... quería saber como era el actor... y su corazón se acelero de nuevo

¿qué es esto que me pasa? pensó ella, mientras se dio la pauta para el primer intermedio.

iré a tomar un poco de aire, ya regreso – les comunico a sus amigos y salió disparada hacia el lavabo. Se miro al espejo y no entendía la necesidad de ver al fantasma... sabia por el mismo director que la caracterización del fantasma les costo mucho, pero al fin habían conseguido dejarlo como lo describía Jennifer Bassett en su obra. Regreso a su asiento y minutos después se vinieron las escenas del 4 a la 7.

Fue hasta en estas escenas que pudo verlo y sin pensarlo mucho le tomo muchas fotos, teniendo cuidado de tomar su mejor lado...

Llegando a la escena donde Raúl corre con Christine para escapar del fantasma (escena 7) y de la promesa de ella de casarse con él, a Kagome se le revolvió el estómago. Sabia perfectamente que vendría... el beso entre ellos dos. Recordó las escasas veces que Kouga la beso y verlo con otra... aunque estuviesen actuando, era un beso a fin de cuentas.

Sango noto la incomodidad de ella y se lo comento a Miroku. Este solo la observo por un momento y le dio su punto de vista a su novia

Ya no lo quiere de eso estoy seguro; pero le afecta lo que él le hizo con esa señorita...

estas seguro... no quiero ver a mi amiga sufrir por ese patán...

Mas que eso, si lo quisiese por lo menos estuviera llorando o corriendo lejos de aquí.

El beso fue el final de al segunda parte y muchos salieron para estirar las piernas. Sango y Miroku se excusaron y salieron también. Mientras tanto, la pelinegra seguía dando su punto de vista periodístico, nada tendría que ser personal. Su trabajo estaba por sobre su vida ahora, lograría ser la mejor y un mal amor se lo quitaría.

Inicio la ultima parte y todo camino con normalidad, se sorprendió mucho cuando el fantasma se retiro la mascara y dejo verse tal cual era... tanto el persa, como Raúl se encontraban encerrados en el cuarto de los espejos, de la casa del fantasma, a punto de morir. Christine tenia que tomar una decisión...

Él está muriendo, Christine, muriendo. Míralo con cuidado. No, no cierres los ojos, ¡míralo! – Christine no dijo nada. Ella quiso gritar, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Entonces ella encontró su voz de nuevo

¿Qué crees que haces, Erik? ¿Por qué no me matas?

Por que te amo, Christine. Cásate conmigo, sé mi esposa y ámame. Luego Raúl y el Persa podrán vivir – lentamente, ella se giro. Miro entre el feo rostro de Erik y hablo de nuevo, muy suave

Sí, Erik. Desde este minuto, soy tu esposa – ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Erik y lo beso. Besándolo lento y amorosamente en su horrible boca. Luego se separo y dijo en susurro – pobre e infeliz Erik – Erik la miro fijamente

¡Tu me has besado! – susurro – y no tuve que pedírtelo, pero tu me besaste, ¡libremente!

Con esa expresión de amor de parte de la chica, el fantasma la liberó de su promesa; Al igual que a sus prisioneros y le deseo la mejor de las suertes con Raúl, al que ella realmente amaba.

Kagome suspiro es este momento. Así era el amor que ella buscaba, que se sacrificara por al felicidad del otro. Si ella hubiese sido Christine... no hubiese abandonado al fantasma, lo importante no era el físico, sino el noble corazón de Erik

El final fue como la mayoría, la joven cantante de opera y Raúl desparecieron de Paris sin dejar rastro, viviendo felices en algún punto del mundo; mientras el fantasma murió luego de todo eso, tal vez de alegría por que al fin recibió un beso sin reservas o por la tristeza de haberla dejado ir...

Al cerrarse el telon, todos se levantaron para aplaudir la obra... al fin de cabo fue la mejor presentación que se habai visto, al salir todos los actores para dar las gracias, el "fantasma" miro hacia un lado del publico, donde se encontraba Kagome, la miro por un segundo y luego desapareció con los demás.

me volvió a ver... ¿por qué me pongo así?

El publico salió lentamente y ahora le quedaba la entrevista a los protagonistas. Vería a Kouga para su mala suerte. Busco los camerinos y encontró en el primero a la chica que hacia de Christine Daaé. Platico un poco con ella y busco al siguiente: Kouga. Se coloco sus gafas y se amarro el cabello para pasar inadvertida y como lo imagino, el ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era ella. Con la entrevista concluida, preguntó a uno de los cuidadores si le era posible hablar con el actor principal. Luego de que los maquillistas retiraran la caracterización le fue dado el permiso. Solo alcanzo a quitarse las gafas para descubrir que el actor era... su chico de ojos dorados

buenas noches, señor Takeda, vengo del periódico nacional para hacerle una pequeña entrevista

Claro, pasa, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

Sobre su participación en esta obra y lo que piensa de la reacción del publico – le colocó su grabadora frente al rostro

Pues en realidad no me lo esperaba. Sabia que la obra era especial por ser la que abría esta temporada de teatro, pero como todos los actores somos nuevos, no creí que tuviéramos un lleno total

¿Es decir que esta es su primera vez actuando? – no quería verlo al rostro directamente, talvez la reconocería y le iría mal

no, he hecho teatro pero como extra o como actor secundario, esta es mi primera vez como principal

¿qué piensa su familia sobre esto?

Mi familia... – es pregunta era algo personal, pero la contestaría – mas o menos, al principio no les agradó pero creo que lo han ido aceptando con el tiempo

¿Podría tomarle una fotografía?

Solo con la mascara... ¿le parece? – a ella no le molesto y admiro más que él quisiera mantenerse en el anonimato. Esto le daría un aire misterioso al actor que encarno al Fantasma de la Opera. Se despidió y se fue hacia el parqueo en donde la esperaban sus amigos.

Es hora de irte a dejar al periódico Kag, ¿lograste las entrevistas?

Sí Sango; Ahora a editar todo esto y mostrárselo a Kagura que seguro me espera allá. Luego me iré en taxi, así que no me esperes despierta Sango.

Aun en el camerino, todos los actores y el mismo director lo felicitaron por el gran trabajo y se irían a celebrar el lleno total. Por su parte Inuyasha solo sonrió divertido por la entrevista de la chica.

por mas que quieras disimular... tu aroma te delata, mi querida periodista...

y junto con sus compañeros se fue a celebrar, no por su éxito, sino por que logro algo que creyó imposible... burlar a su padre y hacer lo que él quería.

Continuara...

Y bien...

¿Cómo vamos de ánimos? La navidad se acerca y pues quisiera hacer algo bonito para ustedes y dárselos de regalo, como agradecimiento por seguir este fic. Este fic lo hice mas largo pues quise complacer a una miga que quiso que colocase fragmentos de la obra. Por cierto lo extraje de un resumen que esta en ingles, así que si ya la leyeron y hay partes que no concuerden... disculpen, si, pero mi ingles es fatal... jijiji

Por cierto, hoy me di cuenta por uno de mis amigos que leen mis fics, que alguien que sé hacia llamar... (obviare su nick) se había plagiado mi historia de ¿Amor por Internet? Tomándolo como suyo y sin mi autorización... eso si me puede molestar mucho, así que si visitan otros foros y ven esta historia ya concluida o la que ahora estoy escribiendo; por favor avísenme a mi correo: agradeceré de por vida. Y digan: ¡NO al Plagio!!!!

PD. Agradecer especialmente a:

kag-chan 14

anita-chan

kagome-sama chan

setsuna

Inu438


	4. Catapulta a la Fama

Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, son la única paga para mi imaginación loca y sigo dándoles regalitos de navidad. Aquí la conti... besos. Paciencia... les prometo que dentro de dos o tres capi mas, ya habrá algo de Inu&Kag y quien quita un lemon... todo depende de mi imaginación y de su apoyo

Capitulo 4: Catapulta a la Fama

Llegó tipo 11 de la noche al periódico con el corazón acelerado... nunca le contó a nadie sobre sus sueños con ese chico de ojos dorados y mucho menos que le tomo dos fotografías a escondidas, solo para tenerlas en su diario guardadas y admirarlas antes de dormir y después de despertar... agradeció por todo a sus amigos y entro al oscuro edificio. El ascensor llegó al piso deseado y Kagura la estaba esperando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Buenas noches Kagome, veo que ya regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue?

Buenas noches Kagura, muy bien y aquí le traigo los comentarios y unas entrevistas a los protagonistas...

¿Entrevistas? No me digas que hasta eso me traes...

si, me tome la libertad de hacerlo, ya que no vi oposición de nadie...

eres visionaria chica, muy bien, ahora redáctalo en la laptop e iré a traer un poco de café...

Kagura salió de la oficina, dejándola sola y con la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa. Escucho las primeras palabras que ella mismo grabó y lo demás surgio de improvisto, pues no necesito seguir escuchando su grabadora para escribir con el menor de los detalles todo lo que se refirió a esa noche en el teatro y la apertura de la temporada...

Para las entrevistas tuvo que escribirlas al pie de las voces y al concluir ya tenia las tres paginas que eran necesarias.

termine al primera parte, solo falta que coloque las fotografías...

Veo que eres rápida, ten, te traje un capuchino, descansa un rato y dime cuales son las fotografías, yo me encargo de eso – Kagura Tomo de nuevo su siento y con las tomas de la chica las ordeno para que se vieran muy bien. Las entrevistas las dividieron y a cada una le coloco la imagen de los actores, solo que al llegar al fantasma... – Kagome... ¿y la de Kenshin Takeda?

Quiso mantenerse en el anonimato y solo acepto con la mascara

¿Y tu le viste el rostro?

No – mintió ella para mantener la imagen del ojidorados en su memoria- se colocó la mascara al entrar a su camerino

Pero mira que actor más misterioso... bueno, si se hace famoso; tendrá que mostrar el rostro.

Si... cierto – en ese momento recordó que esa obra era para mostrar a nuevos talentos y darles un visto bueno si eran para la nueva telenovela que filmarían en la televisora... a lo mejor él era seleccionado. Todo dependía de los cazatalentos y de la opinión de los paparazzi... como ella. Despejó su mente y a las 2 de la madrugada ya estaba concluida la noticia, lo mandaron a la imprenta y se despidieron en la oficina; Ya que Kagome tenia otros planes con ciertas fotografías que almacenaba en su memoria.

Fue al cuarto de impresión y cuidadosamente imprimió las mismas dos fotografías de su querido actor... solo que ahora se las mandaría con una nota que recitaba...

Espero que tenga suerte en lo que planea 

_Estaré siguiendo sus pasos_

_Y que algún día nos conozcamos_

_Y me devuelva mi listón.._

_Su __paparazza__ anónima._

Lo metió en un sobre Manila y lo deposito en el buzón de correos del periódico. Estaba feliz, por que hablo con su sueño, pero no estaba segura si este la había reconocido, tal vez sí; Pero nunca lo demostró. Llamó la estación de taxi y en 10 minutos ya iba en dirección del apartamento de Sango. Por mas que no quiso hacer ruido, su amiga la estaba esperando en la cocina, tomando una gran taza de café cargado y tecleando lo más rápido en su laptop.

¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – pregunto la pelinegra

Pues terminando el diseño de la revista del próximo mes. Estamos tan locos en la editorial por que dentro de dos semanas dan el ganador del concurso, el que estas cubriendo en el periódico... y a ti, ¿terminaste?

Pues si, pero estoy agotadísima, mi campo de trabajo es la calle, no una oficina; me duelen tanto las manos... me iré a dormir, buenos días Sango...

Igual para ti... mañana iremos al supermercado, ya no hay nada en el congelador.

A la chica solo le dio risa él ultimo comentario de su amiga... pensar en comer a esa hora de la madrugada... bostezo y sin colocarse el pijama se quedó dormida en la orilla de la cama.

La mansión estaba a oscuras total, pero sabia muy bien que su madre lo esperaría en la sala. Dicho y hecho, ahí se encontraba; Leyendo un libro. Al ver la sombra de su hijo, tosió para que se acercara a ella

Lindas horas de regresar hijo, la obra terminó a las 10:30 y mira que hora es...

Disculpa mamá pero nos fuimos a celebrar, ¿pregunto mi padre donde estaba?

Como 3 veces, pero lo convencí que saliste con alguien y se puso contento...

¿Aun tiene la esperanza de que me case? Tendré que quitarle esa idea loca de una vez por todas – dijo él algo molesto. Desde que su hermano mayor se había casado, la presión hacia él aumento y más ahora que Rin estaba embarazada.

Él no es el único que sueña con eso querido, sé que por mas que quieras negarlo, en el fondo buscas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida... pero dejemos esto para otro momento – dejando el libro en la mesita y tomando a su hijo del brazo continuó- tienes que tomar valor y contárselo; no podrás estar toda la vida escondiendo lo que quieres

¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

Como cualquier Taisho... ¿por qué me lo preguntas? Tu mejor que nadie sabe su orgullo.

Depende como nos vaya en las próximas presentaciones, sabré si decirle o no; tal vez esto sea un entretenimiento mas, como las carreras de autos, ¿no?

Puede ser, lo único que se que eres el único que puede decidir si lo toma o lo deja.

De esa platica con su madre, las cosas se despejaron para él. Las próximas noches se siguió presentando y gracias a la buena critica de los tabloides, todas tuvieron lleno total en las tres presentaciones que dieron de la obra.

En la noche de la ultima función, la vida de Inuyasha, dio un giro de 180º. Ya estaba quitándose el maquillaje cuando tocaron a su puerta, pregunto quien era y al no presentar peligro; abrió sin necesidad de colocarse la máscara.

Takeda, buenas noticias, este señor es de la televisora y quiere platicar contigo, si me permiten los dejo solos – le dijo el director muy emocionado

Buenas noches, señor...

Dime Naraku... nada mas, pero sentémonos y te hablare mas detenidamente

Si, claro; ¿qué es lo que me quiere decir?

Pues primero vengo a felicitarte por tu gran trabajo en la obra. Pocos directores se han aventurado a utilizar esta obra por el riesgo a representar al fantasma; pero tu, lo has hecho magníficamente. Si te propones puedes llegar muy alto... soy el accionista mayoritario de la televisora y pues me agradaría mucho que tu te unas para el proyecto de la nueva telenovela... ¿qué dices? – ante todo esto, Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto, la posibilidad de que alguien lo viese era remota y ahora le ofrecían un trabajo para largo.

¿Cuáles serán mis beneficios? – dijo un rato después de pensarlo

Además de tener un buen salario y regalías de los patrocinadores, la oportunidad de ser famoso; aunque diré que tendrás que mantenerte a las 24 horas para nosotros. No te estoy presionando, pero te dejo mi tarjeta para que me llames a mas tardar el miércoles

Gracias, le prometo que lo pensare muy bien.

Recuerda chico que esto no se da todos los días- y se retiro del camerino dejando al ojidorados con muchas cosas en que pensar – necesito a alguien que me dé su punto de vista sobre esto y que no sea mamá... ¿aun vivirá Miroku en ese lugar? – sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito el vestuario y tomando su chamarra, salió veloz en busca de ese amigo que no veía en años.

La casa de su amigo no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que tomando su auto llego a una zona donde siempre se sintió a gusto, pues estaba alejada de todo el bullicio de la ciudad y sobre todo del dinero de su familia. Los edificios seguían igual a como los recordaba, así que no tuvo problemas para encontrar el piso del chico de coleta, en el número 543 del quinto piso se detuvo, tomo aire y tocó el timbre. Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y la puerta se abrió, otro joven un tanto más bajo y de ojos azules lo miro incrédulo

¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres tu?

Acaso conoces otro Inuyasha que sepa lo mujeriego que eres...

Amigo – abrazándolo efusivamente - ¿cuándo regresaste?- alejándose para verlo mas detenidamente – eres un desconsiderado, nunca me llamaste en estos tres años y yo creyéndote muerto allá en América; no debería perdonarte tu abandono...

Nunca dejaras de ser dramático, pero sabes que tenia que olvidar todo lo que me unía a ella y pues...

No tienes por que dar explicaciones, pasa y cuéntame que hay de ti... – después de que Miroku le ofreciese una taza de café, el invitado comenzó a relatar sobre su vida

Sabes, nunca sentí amor por ella, creo que solo era obsesión y el sentir que era mia y de nadie mas... era superficial todo y pues pude terminar mis estudios allá y no sé si te enojes, pero ya llevo 4 meses en Tokio

¿4 meses? Eres malvado y yo sin saber de ti y ya que hablamos de amores... ¿adivina quien aceptó ser mi novia? – Inuyasha lo miro extrañado y una única chica se le cruzo en la mente, aunque sería imposible; contando al famita de su amigo

¿Sango?

Exactamente, ¿qué te parece? Ya llevamos 18 meses juntos

Creo que un día de estos se acabara el mundo... tu amarrado y encima con Sango... es para ver y no creer – y así se pasaron parte de la noche charlando; hasta que llegaron a la parte que interesaba – cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, entre a una academia de actuación, la lleve junto con Administración para que el viejo no se diese cuenta; luego probé en pequeños teatros hasta llegar a Broadway... en papeles pequeños y al llegar a aquí encontré puesto en el Teatro de Tokio. Acabo de terminar un papel en una obra y ahora tengo una oportunidad para trabajar en televisión... ¿qué opinas?

Primero... Wow por lo que me cuentas y segundo pues... – se rasco la cabeza, conocía el carácter del señor Taisho y sabia que no le sería nada fácil enfrentar al padre -... creo que deberías independizarte, si Sesshomaru se escapo de las garras de él, tu también lo puedes hacer, recuerda que aun esta Shippo para manejar la naviera y si sigue como lo recuerdo, podrá con la carga

Tienes razón, Shippo podrá quedarse con el cargo, solo que para que llegue a manejar la naviera, esta lejos – recordó a su hermanito de 12 años, que lo idolatraba en demasía - ¿cómo crees que debo decírselo?

Bueno si tienes esa oportunidad, debes tomar valor y si es por casa, sabes que aquí eres bienvenido. Solo tu madre sabe donde vivo y no tendrás problema para seguir tu vida. Díselo y si te echa... te vienes para acá, aun esta la habitación que siempre ocupaste.

Muchas gracias Miroku... mañana mismo se lo diré – se despidieron y el chico se fue alegre a casa. Se acostó y por primera vez desde que regreso, pudo dormir sin interrupciones...

Debí ser psicólogo y ahora estuviera nadando en dinero, pero tuve que ser diseñador...

Inushi... despierta... – nada, su hermano aun seguía dormido, el niño se cruzo de brazos, aunque él se enojase luego solo una cosa podría despertarlo - ¡¡¡¡INUSHI!!!!! ¡¡¡CARA DE PERRO!!! – instantáneamente el ojidorados abrió sus ojos solo par enfocar a su hermanito sobre él con una sonrisa de par en par.

Mocoso... ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas cara de perro?

Un millón de veces, pero ya esta servido el desayuno y todos te esperamos en la mesa...

Ah... – miro hacia su mesa de noche y tomo su reloj, las 8 de la mañana... - ¡¡¡las 8!!!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Sabes que no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo – salió de su cama de un brinco, tirando de la cama a Shippo que lo miro divertido, el mayor corrió de un lado para otro buscando la ropa de ese día y con el pijama. Se metió al cuarto de baño. Shippo no aguantó mas la risa y se carcajeo a mas no poder. Inuyasha salió del baño medio mojado para ver al chico tendido en el suelo sosteniéndose la panza con las manos - ¿de qué te ríes enano? ¿Yo no le veo lo gracioso...? Llegare tarde y tú de lo más tranquilo riéndote ahí como loco.

Pues he de decirte que hoy, es sábado... – la información le cayo con balde de agua fría -... debiste ver tu cara asustada, jajajajaja

Ya veras cuando te atrape – enrollándose una toalla salió del baño, el menor al escucharlo, salió de la habitación chillando por el pasillo, seguido por Inuyasha que lo termino atrapando al filo de las escaleras – te atrape...

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? Inuyasha... baja a tu hermano... – dijo su madre desde la primera planta – Shippo baja y tu... ve a cambiarte, no bajaras en toalla, ¿verdad? – el mayor recordó lo escaso de ropa y se sonrojo, de mala manera bajo a su hermano y se retiro a su habitación para terminar de bañarse y cambiarse.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, solo que los nervios de Inuyasha hicieron que perdiera el apetito; Su padre se veía muy tranquilo esa mañana y la noticia que le daría... no sería muy buena, solo de pensar su reacción, le dolió el estómago.

Kagome... tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – le dijo Sango en el cuarto de lavado. Era sábado y la ropa debería ser lavada (Montaña de ropa debería decir yo XDD) – hay algo que debo decirte

¿Qué pasa Sango? – contesto la pelinegra con su canasta de ropa, dejándola en el piso y dándole toda su atención a su amiga.

Pues hace días me robe unas fotografías tuyas

¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!! ¿Qué hiciste que?

Espera, deja que termine, fue para algo bueno – la castaña la tomo por los hombros hasta que la otra se calmara, luego prosiguió – sé las mostré a mi jefe, a Bankotsu y pues... le gustaron mucho, quiere verte el lunes por la mañana y por lo que me adelanto... ¡¡Puede que te dé el trabajo de paparazza que esta vacante!! ¿Qué te parece? Trabajaríamos juntas en Kazza! – la periodista se quedó sin habla... trabajar en Kazza! Como lo que siempre quiso... ser la luz y sombra de los famosos. – Kagome... ¿estas bien? Estas pálida, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

No, no es eso... solo que nunca me espere algo así...

En el periódico nunca llegaras a esto... debes aprovechar ¿qué dices?

Kagura ha sido buena conmigo, pero creo que no se lo tome a mal... Iré a Kazza! El lunes, no tengo nada que perder

El fin de semana paso rápido y a las 5 de la mañana Kagome estaba lista y preparando el desayuno para las dos.

Creo que te lo has tomado muy enserio eso de llegar temprano, Kag... – la castaña aun seguía soñolienta y restregándose los ojos – nos iremos hasta las 7, pero que bien huele; ¿qué preparas tanto?

Ve a bañarte y cambiarte que todo estará listo para cuando vuelvas...

Desayunaron despacio y revisando que tanto sus trabajos de la universidad como sus fotografías estuviesen en orden partieron hacia la editorial.

¿Estoy bien Sango?

Si, por tercera vez, Bankotsu no es tan exigente como Kagura... así que tranquilízate – le dijo la castaña para aplacar los nervios de la periodista – y por lo de tus trabajos, veras que te da el puesto media vez tu aceptes trabajar para nosotros.

Eso espero.. eso espero

Entraron a la editorial y como todos conocían a Sango, la saludaron hasta que llegaron al elevador. Irían al ultimo piso, el 15º. En cada piso, entraba y salía gente que se detenía a platicar con la publicista sobre la revista sin dejar de preguntar por al linda chica que la acompañaba.

Sango habló con la secretaria de su jefe e hizo pasar a la chica. Kagome se encontró con una espaciosa habitación, con una espléndida vista a la ciudad y a Bankotsu mas joven de lo que se imagino. El editor era un joven de tez tostada, cabello largo y recogido en una trenza y de ojos oscuros.

Platicaron sobre sus trabajos realizados y de los beneficios que en la editorial recibiría si era que aceptaba la plaza. Lo que más le gusto de todo esto era que como paparazza podría seguir a los famosos y tomar fotografías comprometedoras... eso le recordó las tomadas a su adorado actor y el color se le subió a las mejillas. Obviando el oso que pasó frente al editor, acepto gustosa y después de renunciar al periódico se instalaría en la editorial.

Salió dando brincos por su nuevo empleo. Solo quedaba hablar con Kagura y todo quedaría bien. Sango que la esperaba afuera la felicito y luego la acompaño a la salida para que de una vez por todas renunciara al periódico.

Ahora sus nervios estaban enfocados en la reacción de su jefa al decirle que renunciaría...

Tranquila Kag, esta es la oportunidad por la que tanto soñabas... no debes dejarla ir

Con esto, entro en la oficina de Kagura. La saludó como cualquier día y de un tema a otro le comento sobre su nueva oferta de trabajo. Su jefa la miró por un momento, giro su asiento y sin verla al rostro le deseo suerte en su nuevo trabajo, sentía perderla; pero sabia que esa chica aspiraba a mas que un puesto de oficina.

Kagome no supo si reír o llorar, se había encariñado con las exigencias de su jefa y sabia que ella también la extrañaría; así que le dio las gracias por todo el apoyo dado y se retiro de la oficina antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Padre... ¿tenemos que hablar de algo importante? – dijo el ojidorados al terminar de desayunar

Claro Inuyasha, vamos al estudio... – era extraño que su hijo pidiese una audiencia a solas.

Mamá, ¿de qué querrá hablar Inushi con papá?

De algo que puede crear un infierno... mejor vamos al patio, quiero ver como van mis rosas - dijo en un tono muy triste, sabia que su esposo se enojaría y que mejor lugar para salir a rescatar a su hijo que estando cerca del estudio.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Inuyasha se apoyo en el respaldo de uno de los asientos, mientras el padre ya se encontraba sentado en un sofá.

¿De que quieres hablar?

De mi futuro... de mis ideales – lo enfrento desde el inicio, no quería arrepentirse a media platica de lo que tenia planeado decir – no quiero el puesto de la naviera, nunca me gustó la administración y mucho menos que quieras controlar mi vida.

¿Y con eso a que quieres llegar? – la voz de su padre sonó más ronca, sabia que comenzaba a enfadarse

Que quiero independizarme y ser actor... - alzo el mentón en señal de que no le tenia miedo. De todas las reacciones que se imagino, nunca creyó ver lo que paso luego

¿En serio? Jajajaja... ¿de qué vas a vivir con eso?, anda dímelo...

ya tengo una oferta de trabajo

Pues solo te advierto que si la aceptas, dejaras de ser parte de los Taisho... te quitaré tu parte de la naviera y todo lo que tienes... ¿a ver como vivirás sin mi ayuda?

Con mi trabajo y como ya aclare esto...

Debes irte y nunca regresar; por mas que Izayoi y Shippo pidan verte, no los dejare... entendido

Como quieras – salió disparado de ahí, dando un portazo y dejando a su padre mas que destrozado. Inu no Taisho creyó que quitándole los privilegios, tal vez él se retractase de esa decisión tal osada, pero sabia que por llevarle la contraria; nunca iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Debía admitir algo: el orgullo de su sangre lo llevaba muy dentro.

El chico subió a su habitación y preparo una maleta con las cosas mas necesarias, busco su paga de la obra. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir por unos días.

Joven Inuyasha... ¿qué era todo ese griterío con su padre? – la ama de llaves entro a la habitación del joven y se asusto al ver la ropa tirada por todos lados - ¿qué es lo que esta haciendo? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

Me voy Kaede... mi padre acaba de echarme de la casa y busco lo más indispensable y por favor mujer... no vayas a llorar como la otra vez, ¿sí?

Pero... – saliendo de la habitación para buscar a su señora que la encontró corriendo por el pasillo -... señora, el joven se va...

Déjanos solos y cuida que mi esposo no suba, me avisas si lo hace – entro a la habitación en el momento en que su hijo cerraba la maleta – Inuyasha... ¿a dónde iras?

A casa de Miroku... ¿la recuerdas? – al ver que su madre asentía continuo – pues bien, el viejo me prohibió verte a ti a Shippo y seguro que ya les dirá que tienen prohibido verme a mí, sera mejor que por un tiempo nos alejemos, no le reclames nada, por que sera lo que él espera que hagas. Buscare la forma para contactarte y ... – abrazando a su madre - ... se fuerte, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. Ya sabes donde me quedare y como saber de mí... cuida mucho del mocoso y tu también cuídate, te quiero.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, estas son las llaves de un auto que te compre hace días, ya pedí que te lo dejaran afuera, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero te servirá de mucho y aquí tienes un poco de dinero

Pero mamá, no puedo...

Anda, no digas nada, que esto es lo que más necesitaras por ahora; después me lo devuelves

Gracias mamá – la abrazo y se fue antes de verla llorar. Bajo rápido las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal, sin antes darle una ultima vista al lugar en donde dejaba muchos recuerdos...

Como su madre le había dicho, en las afueras de la mansión estaba un carro híbrido de color rojo, hasta en el color su madre le consintió, metió su maleta y fue primero a un lugar solo para comprobar el poder de su padre: al cajero. Metió su tarjeta de crédito y casi le da un ataque de risa al ver que su cuenta estaba cancelada. El viejo era rápido.

Del incidente ya pasaba un mes y todo en el rodaje de la telenovela iba viento en popa, esa noche sería la presentación del primer capitulo... iría con sus amigos Sango y Miroku, estos le habían hablado maravillas de una chica llamada Kagome pero por su trabajo no les pudo acompañar.

lastima amigo... te hubieses enamorado de ella de inmediato, pero como cualquiera paparazza, tendrás que tener cuidado de que no te agarre en situaciones comprometedoras... ella haría un gran escándalo

Y más si contamos que tenemos como amigo a uno de los chicos mas perseguidos... ¿cómo se siente ser acosado por miles de chicas? – le pregunto Sango al chico que vestía un smoking negro y miraba ansioso para todos lados

Nervioso, nunca creí que los promocionales me diesen tanta popularidad y... ¿están seguros que su amiga esta aquí?

Completamente... así que compórtate bien y no coquetees tanto como el fanfarrón de Miroku..., ¿verdad amor?

Como crees cariño, te soy inmensamente fiel – estaba adolorido por la reciente cachetada recibida por su novia y eso que solo quería ser "amable" con una de las chicas del reparto.

La velada dio inicio a las 9, con las palabras de apertura del maestro de ceremonias, pasando por las del director y terminando con la presentación de los protagonistas, al lado de Inuyasha (recuerden que se hace llamar Kenshin Takeda) estaba una chica llamada Natsumi, de ojos azules y piel blanca, con la cabellera rubia y lisa. Estaba por mas decir que estaba loquita por su co estelar y muchos chismes alrededor de ellos se estaban creando.

La historia estaba basada en el siglo XVII era la de una chica que siempre estuvo comprometida con un hombre al que nunca conoció y que al transcurso de sus años se fue enamorando del hijo de un noble de la región, el cual estaba en búsqueda de una doncella con la cual desposarse y ambos quedaron prendados uno del otro en la fiesta de compromiso de la joven. Ahora quedaba si la chica aceptaba casarse a la fuerza o huía al lado del hombre de sus sueños. Con eso concluyo el primer capitulo y todo el publico presente junto con los patrocinadores quedaron satisfechos. Sería un gran proyecto para apoyar. Al terminar todo, un sequito de periodistas los rodearon y les preguntaron de este proyecto y de sus vidas personales.

bola de chismosos fue lo que pensó el ojidorados.

Mientras Natsumi se colgaba de su abrazo y daba declaraciones bobas sobre lo que pudiese pasar entre ellos dos. Se tomaba fotografías a diestra y siniestra, sin contar que el lente de una chica de cabellos azabache, los observaba muy de cerca y tomaba los mejores ángulos; sintiendo una rabia por esa actriz que se le colgaba como pulga y por el otro que no hacia nada por alejarla.

Estaba celosa y le haría pagar a ambos por ser tan superfluos... de lo que llevaba siguiendo al actor, sabia cuando estaba fingiendo o no y esas sonrisas falsas no eran nada comparadas con las fotografías captadas por ella al espiarlo en el apartamento de Miroku... ahí se veía liberado y no presionado como ahora.

La ronda de prensa dio por concluida y los actores fueron tras bambalinas, ella los siguió sin ser descubierta. Punto a favor por ser delgada y fácil de encontrar escondite. Se detuvo detrás de caja llena de utilería al ver que tanto Natsumi como Inuyasha (ella sí sabia su nombre verdadero) se tenían en la esquina del pasillo

sabes Kenshin... esta noche ha sido perfecta, todo salió como se esperaba

si, salió como queríamos, ahora a casita para descansar y llegar muy temprano y seguir con el rodaje

no me importa si duermo poco o mucho, con tal de estar a tu lado... haría lo que fuese – colgándose de su cuello y quedando a milímetros de su rostro

Natsumi... creo que vas muy rápido... – ya no hubo tiempo para seguir discutiendo, porque la chica se paro en puntillas y le planto un beso.

Este fue el momento preciso que enfoco Kagome y tomo miles de tomas de los actores. Estaba furiosa y ella creyéndose que conquistaría el corazón de él... Tonta... tonta. Ya con una noticia mas que buena se alejo de ahí a punto de llorar por ser tan niña aun y creer que él era su amor.

¡Que rayos te pasa! – alejándola de él

me gustas mucho y quisiera que probáramos si hay algo mas que compañeros de set...

Puede que haya, pero no ahora... será mejor que te vayas ya y nos vemos mañana – esa chica estaba loca, besarlo de esa manera... aunque sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando ella lo besaba, por eso se separo y busco el indicio de algo, pero el lugar estaba vació... era extraño.

Salió del lugar y busco su auto, aun con la incomodidad dentro de él... tendría que descubrir que era eso para volverse a sentir tranquilo...

Continuara...

No pude aguantarme y aquí les dejo la conti... me gusta tanto este fic que es una obsesión seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, así que si no es por que se fundió mi compu; les traeré así de rápido las continuaciones. Y mas si ustedes siguen apoyando el fic... :p

Besos y abrazos a todos los que se pasan a leer este fic


	5. Escandalos en Kazza!

Lo único bueno de las vacaciones es que tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada mas que estas historias... así que tan rápido como puedo les coloco este nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste mucho... XD

Capitulo 5: Escándalos en Kazza!

Sabía que todos los días salía a la venta un mini periódico en donde hablaban de los artistas nacionales como internacionales; así que aprovecharía la ocasión para sacar a flote el "romance" de los actores de "Amantes de Noche".

Además tendría que hacer el trabajo esa misma noche y que Sango se diese cuenta hasta que la noticia ya estuviese en las calles. De todas maneras, ese era su trabajo: tomar fotografía de los famosos sin permiso y que fueran comprometedoras...

De sus últimos trabajos, Bankotsu estaba contento; Pues las ventas de la revista como los rotativos habían aumentado desde que ella inició a trabajar en la editorial.

Entro en su cubículo, encendió el ordenador y trabajo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Estaba cansada de tanto trabajo, pero satisfecha por como le había quedado

Ahora a ver la carita que pones al ver esto Taisho...

En esos momentos no era la dulce Kagome que todos conocían, ahora los celos la convirtieron en una fierecilla con armas para atacar. Eso era el resultado de no quedarse a ver todo un acontecimiento y solo ver lo que más dolía. Sin tan solo se hubiese esperado unos minutos mas... sabría que aun tenia esperanzas con el actor.

Llevo la noticia a la imprenta, donde los chicos encargados le tomaron la noticia y en cuestión de minutos, las primeras reproducciones ya estaban impresas y listas para ser incluidas en el periódico matinal.

Mañana se venderán como pan caliente Señorita Kagome, mejor sera que preparemos otras publicaciones, ¿qué le parece?

Pues ustedes son los expertos en eso... – se cruzo de brazos y medito un poco lo que había hecho... solo que el enojo le ganó al buen juicio de ella -... por mi parte, creo que será mejor irme ya a casa y descansar. Los veo mas tarde

Que le vaya bien

Gracias a que Bankotsu le ofreció un auto para que dejase los taxis, podría ir de un lado para otro sin preocupaciones. Ahora solo quedaba ver la cara de sus amigos al saber la noticia. Llego al departamento, dejo tirado en el sofá sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación; necesitaba saber mas de él. Ahora agradecería el regalo de Houyo: sus binoculares con visión nocturna. Descorrió un poco las persianas de la ventana y lo busco en el departamento del edificio de enfrente.

¡Oh! Por Kami...

Nunca se imagino que él estuviese despierto a esa hora y justamente recostado en el balcón... viendo al cielo y con el rostro pensativo.

se ve tan guapo... ¿en qué pensara tanto?

No necesitaba de los binoculares para observarlo, así que los dejo de lado. Agradecía que tanto Sango como Miroku escogiesen de esa manera los apartamentos y más que él se mudase con su amigo.

A Inuyasha le ha costado mucho llegar a donde esta ahora... ha tenido que dejar a su familia por sus sueños y te diré que ha sido la decisión más difícil que ha tomado. Su padre le ha prohibido ver a su madre y hermano y a ellos verlo a él...

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Miroku...

Realmente la había pasado mal y ella hostigándolo con su privacidad. Tenia conciencia de que los Taisho eran muy ricos y pues que uno de ellos quisiera salirse del mundo de los negocios, era poco común y más si ya no podías ver a tu familia

¿Qué piensa su familia sobre esto?

_Mi familia... – es pregunta era algo personal, pero la contestaría – mas o menos, al principio no les agradó pero creo que lo han ido aceptando con el tiempo_

Recordó la entrevista y lo que él le había contestado. Nada que ver con la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Tú no sabes quien soy yo,

No sé quien eres tú,

Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos

Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,

y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,

y la clave de mi corazón...

Por su parte el chico se encontraba aun despierto, ese mismo día sería el cumpleaños de su mamá y él no estaría presente. Movió un poco su vaso con agua y suspiro. Le había mucha falta. De repente, se sintió observado y buscó de donde provenía, pero no vio nada anormal... _me estoy volviendo paranoico _pensó este. Era mejor ir a buscar el sueño perdido. Ese día sería largo en el set.

como quisiera verte de nuevo, mi linda paparazza

Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña

y tú sabes que soy yo,

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca

y por fin te encontró,

Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!

Al decir esto, miro hacia el apartamento de su amiga Sango y se detuvo en la ventana que le pertenecía a Kagome (aclarando que él no sabe como se llama) y sin saber, su mirada se cruzo con la de ella que se quedo petrificada al ser vista por él, aunque de manera indirecta, pero la estaba buscando al igual que ella.

Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas

y sentirte bien,

Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más

Por encima del bien y del mal.

buenos días Izayoi... Feliz Cumpleaños – la felicitó su esposo estando aun en la cama

Gracias... – quiso sonreír pero no pudo, extrañaba a su hijo y eso la fue apagando día tras día – creo que ya debes irte al trabajo, yo iré a dejar a Shippo a la escuela – levantándose y tomando una bata se metió en el baño. Ahí pudo desahogarse y llorar sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Hasta cuando... – fue lo único que pudo decir el señor Taisho, antes de salir a desayunar. De seguro Shippo ya estaría ahí – buenos días Kaede ¿y Shippo?

Aun en su habitación desayuno temprano y ahora esta terminado de arreglarse – le dijo la ama de llaves que en ese momento supervisaba la mesa - ¿quiere que le diga que baje?

Crees que he ido muy lejos con Inuyasha...

Si he de ser franca señor... si y en demasía, el muchacho solo quería tener su apoyo y al no tenerlo, tuvo que irse.

He visto a Izayoi muy triste

Y como quiere que no... si de los tres, es él mas apegado a ella; con su carácter hacia que mi niña siempre tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que se fue, Shippo ha querido reanimarla, pero no es lo mismo

Gracias Kaede, puedes retirarte

Las palabras de la anciana lo dejaron pensativo por un rato, ella talvez tenia razón; pero para su punto de vista, Inuyasha no tenía perdón por dejarlo botado con el trabajo. Solo tomo un poco de café y se marcho a la naviera.

Kaede lo vio salir y sonrió para sí misma. Lo conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo y sabia que estaba a pocos pasos de dar su brazo a torcer... solo había que darle unos empujoncitos. Busco entre la bolsa de su delantal y extrajo una carta. Esto talvez le levantaría el ánimo a su niña. Subió a la habitación principal y toco en espera a que le dieran el permiso a entrar

¿Sí?

Ha llegado carta para usted, mi niña

Pasa Kaede – al entrar le dio el sobre – gracias, mmm... ¿ya se fue?

Pues si, pero no se preocupe, que muy pronto se contentaran... ah. Casi lo olvidaba, Felicidades por su cumpleaños y no ponga esa carita de tristeza; vera que al ver esa carta; se contentara mucho

Pero si no tiene remitente... a menos que... – miro a su nana casi incrédula

Sera mejor que la leas después de ir a dejar a Shippo... o llegará tarde

Después de dejar a Shippo en la escuela (sin antes todo el alboroto que hizo por su cumpleaños) regreso a casa y en el jardín abrió la carta, al desplegarla reconoció la letra de Inuyasha y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

_Hola mamá._

_Espero que no empieces a llorar por esto, pues no lo hice con ese fin. Así que deja esas lágrimas de lado y ponte contenta._

_¿Crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? Pues no... con ayuda de la vieja chismosa de Kaede hice que llegase a tus manos esto y si piensas regañarme por llamarla así... solo diré que es cierto._

_Por mi no te preocupes, me esta yendo de maravillas, sé que no tengo todas las comodidades de casa, pero estoy feliz. Las grabaciones de la novela van viento en popa y si puedes verla a escondidas, me encantaría mucho._

_Cuida mucho al mocoso y cuando pueda escaparme de los foros (son un tedio pasar todo el día encerrado en un solo lugar) iré a tirarte piedritas al jardín para que nos veamos._

_Te quiere_

_Inuyasha..._

_Pd. Por el viejo no te compliques tanto... por algo te casaste con él, ¿no? Deja que le pase la rabieta y tu no te pongas triste por esto que ha pasado. No dejes que tu sonrisa se borre, ya que Shippo se da cuenta de todo (eso me lo dijo la vieja chismosa)_

Inuyasha... nunca cambiaras... – con esa carta tan cortita su día se alegro. Ya tenía tiempo de no saber de él y el plan de irlo a visitar se le hizo imposible al tener los nuevos guardaespaldas

En los foros...

¡CORTE! Natsumi... apégate al guión, por favor – dijo el director exasperado por que la chica andaba en las nubes y todo por leer la noticia de Kazza! – tómenos un descanso... Natsumi, Kenshin; vengan acá

sí, señor – contesto el chico

No sé si sea cierto o no esto – mostrando la primera plana del periódico en donde salía la fotografía de los chicos dándose un beso – pero deben ser profesionales aquí dentro, de lo demás, se encargan ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo digo mas por ti Natsumi

Disculpe señor... es que pues – sonrojándose de solo pensar que ya medio Tokio sabia de su "romance" la tenia contenta – tiene razón, debo poner mas empeño...

Así me gusta, ahora prosigamos.

No era que Inuyasha estuviese contento con la noticia, es mas estaba shockeado que lograsen tomarlo de esa manera y luego publicarlo así... Sango le había dicho que su amiga lo estaría siguiendo, pero no imagino que hasta ahí.

y pensar que era una linda ratoncita... ahora soy yo el perseguido

Ahora las ganas de conocerla mas a fondo aumentaba día a día. Un actor y una paparazza juntos... sonaba muy tentador. Lograría atraparla un día, era una promesa y si tenía que hacer algunas escenitas por ahí... las haría con tal de tenerla cerca.

Terminaron muy tarde las grabaciones, pero satisfechos que el día siguiente tendrían libre. No hubo terminado de celebrar cuando la garrapata, digo Natsumi se le pego del brazo.

Oye... ¿qué te parece que salgamos mañana a comer?

Creo que no... tendré cosas que hacer, mejor otro día, ¿si?

Claro, pero no te olvides que lo tenemos pendiente y quien quita y los chismes se vuelven realidad...

Que castigo más cruel estaba sufriendo, esa chica con tanto acoso lo terminaría matando. Mas insinuosa no podría ser. Dale todos los días que le gustaba... arghhhh...

solo espero que mamá haya recibido la carta

Daba gracias a que Miroku se encerraba en su cuarto y no lo hostigaba tanto, aunque esa noche no paro de preguntarle por Natsumi. Se rió y dio otra vuelta en la cama. Tenia insomnio, de nuevo, así que mejor se levanto y busco su libreto para estudiar un poco. De todas maneras tenía día libre y podría reponer el sueño.

- Kagome...

Por fin llegas Kag, ¿cómo lograste esa toma? Hiciste que el periódico se vendiera muy rápido y ahora están a la espera de la revista... aunque fuiste algo mala en no comentármelo antes...

Buenas Noches Sango, gracias por preguntar como me ha ido...

Deja las cortesías y cuenta... – ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente

Te las diría, pero son secretos de reportera, lo siento – saboreo el chocolate – está muy rico...

Como no logro que Kagome le dijese su secreto, jugaría una carta sucia, efectiva, pero descarada

Sabes, Inuyasha ha preguntado mucho por ti y ya que lo cachaste en esa situación, su interés ha aumentado... ¿por qué será?

El efecto de sus palabras se reflejo al ver que su amiga se atragantara con el chocolate y derramase un poco en el piso. Se estaba ahogando y casi se pone azul si no es que la ayuda.

¡Sango! Casi me matas... cof, cof – aun seguía algo atontada por el comentario

y que más quieres, si nos la pasamos hablándole de ti y tú nunca has querido darle la cara

Si ya me ha visto... solo que no le daré el gusto tan pronto, es la figura del momento y quiero sacarle el mayor provecho a eso.

¿Es decir que no te interesa ni un poquito?

Eh... no – mentirosa si hasta en sueños lo tenía presente.

Dudaste, pero que más da. Hay comida en el horno y chocolate en el termo, por si quieres más. Buenas noches Kag.

Inuyasha ha preguntado mucho por ti y ya que lo cachaste en esa situación, su interés ha aumentado...

Gracias a su amiga, ese comentario la dejo sin dormir toda la noche. ¿Qué tan cierto sería? No lo sabia. Tal vez era una de las bromas de ella, ¿y si no lo era? Si en realidad le robaba el sueño tanto como a ella... tendría que averiguarlo y pronto o moriría de la angustia.

Inuyasha...

No supo que la impulso a levantarse e ir al balcón, solo para quedarse petrificada al ver que también él se encontraba afuera. Sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que ella reaccionó y se oculto detrás de las cortinas.

me ha visto... me vio...

oye tu... sal, deja de esconderte – le grito desde el otro edificio

ni loca vuelvo a salir – se dijo para si misma y mas que ruborizada por el griterío del otro

no me obligues a irte a buscar Kagome... sal

matare a esos dos por decirle mi nombre... – medio se asomo para contestarle -... no quiero y sera mejor que te calles o llamaré a la policía y saldrás en primera plana mañana por disturbios nocturnos

si la noticia la cubres tu... con gusto sigo, preciosa

oye... deja de ser confianzudo Taisho

Veo que sabes quien soy en realidad... Higurashi

vete al demonio

Keh! Veras que un día, te atraparé gatita

Estaba definido, un día la tendría en sus brazos y no la dejaría ir. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio.

¿Gatita? Eso si rayaba en lo raro... pero era mejor dejarlo así o los vecinos llamarían a la policía. Regreso a la cama y solo colocó la cabeza en la almohada y se dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

Por su lado, el actor solo se quedó mirando a su habitación, desde que la luz fue nuevamente encendida y luego apagada; Nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Solo de pensar en ella le hacía olvidar sus problemas.

Tres días después de la noticia... en la editorial...

Kagome, que buena noticia, no esperaba menos de ti y más ahora con la entrevista en exclusiva que nos darán para la revista – dijo Bankotsu – y quieren que tú la hagas

¿Quién? – pregunto la chica sin sospechar nada

Pues el productor de "amantes de Noche", dice que le ayudamos a subir más el rating de la novela y eso que era ya uno de los programas mas vistos.

Y de que tratara todo eso... ¿hacerle preguntas a él sobre el proyecto?

Creo que no has entendido, las entrevistas serán a los protagonistas... de forma individuales y las llevaras a cabo el día de mañana, en el foro, ¿qué tal?

La chica rió nerviosa... demasiada coincidencia para ser cierto. Inuyasha y ella a... ¿solas?

_Veras que un día, te atraparé gatita_

Solo recordó la ultima frase que él le dijo la noche anterior... ¿la gatita sería atrapada por ratón?

Mañana... en el foro, muy bien y ¿el pase de entrada?

Lo enviaran por la tarde, así que esta pendiente de tu localizador; ya puedes retirarte

Ese sería el día mas largo de su vida...

Estaría de cerca con él mas pronto de lo que se imagino y eso la atemorizo. No sabia si alegrarse o llorar por eso. Camino por las calles, escuchando el mismo comentario: " que pasara ahora con esos dos, la novela cada vez se pone más interesante" y todo gracias al patrocinio de ella misma.

Al transcurso de la tarde la temperatura bajo un poco, así que se abrocho mas la chaqueta, miro como los niños corrían por el parque después de clases y uno de ellos le llamo fuertemente la atención. Iba acompañado de mas chicos que oscilaban entre los 12 o 13 años, en compañía de algunos adultos. Se quedaron en una parte de la explanada y practicaron béisbol. Saco un libro de su bolso y leyó hasta que algo la golpeo en la cabeza

¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Discúlpeme señorita... ¿la lastimé? – pregunto alguien que al levantar la vista vio que era el mismo chico que llamo su atención

No tengas pena, creo que debería de quitarme de aquí o más pelotazos me caerían y tienes un buen brazo – al ver la distancia desde donde bateo hasta donde se encontraba ella – no cualquiera hace que llegue hasta aquí

Eres muy bonita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Kagome y gracias por el cumplido

Yo soy Shippo, mucho gusto y pues debo irme, adiós

Cuídate – su localizador sonó, el pase ya estaba en la editorial. Suspiro y apresuro el paso para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Ya vería como le haría mañana.

Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, pudo dormir muy bien. Despertó muy temprano y preparo su cámara. Por hoy dejaría la grabadora y usaría la taquigrafía para la entrevista. Las preguntas ya estaban impresas y solo necesitaban ser contestadas. Preparó un ligero desayuno para ella y su amiga. Salió antes de que ella se despertase, dejándole una nota en el congelador

Tengo una entrevista, de la cual ya debes saber y por la que preguntaras mas tarde. Ahí queda tu desayuno y nos vemos en la editorial. Besos. Kag

hasta cuando pensabas contarme lo de tu entrevista... – reclamo Miroku mientras el ojidorados tomaba su ducha

no creí que fuese tan importante para ti – contesto el otro

Como si no supiese que estas dando de brincos por tenerla de nuevo a solas, ¿no? ¿Qué harás cuando la tengas frente a ti?

Hacer mi papel, que más... contestar sus preguntas

No te hagas el santito conmigo, sé muy bien que todo fue idea tuya y no trates de contradecirme. Todo para tenerla cerca

Pues sí ustedes dos no me ayudaron a tener un encuentro con ella... – saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y otra en sus manos para secarse el cabello

Dime que no jugaras con Kagome... por que sango es capaz de matarte si lo haces – le advirtió su amigo

Para nada, desde la primera vez que la vi, me llamo mucho la atención; nunca antes me había interesado así por alguien y no dejare pasar la ocasión

¿Aunque sea de tus criticas más acérrima? Recuerda que lo del beso no es lo primero que publica de ti, pero sí lo mas fuerte.

No importa, lo único es que hoy tendré la oportunidad de tenerla cerca y devolverle algo que guardo desde hace tiempo – refiriéndose al listón.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha llegaron muy temprano y dio la casualidad que se toparon en la entrada de seguridad.

Higurashi... ah, sí; la periodista, pase al foro 12 – le informo el seguridad que revisaba la lista de quienes podrían ingresar esa mañana – buenos días Takeda – saludo y Kagome respiro hondo. Maldita suerte la suya.

Igualmente para ti, señorita Higurashi... ¿tan temprano?

Pues si, el trabajo lo exige –seguía sin poder verlo y apresuro su caminar – y usted... las grabaciones son hasta las 7 y para eso falta una hora.

Me gusta estar a tiempo – llego a colocarse a su lado – siento que me huye...

Son sus conjeturas, yo camino rápido, eso es todo

Ya que no tenemos que hacer hasta mas tarde, por que no platicamos un rato

Yo vengo por trabajo y si me disculpa, tengo que prepararme.

Solo espero que cuando llegue mi hora, se quite esas gafas, sus ojos son preciosos para ser ocultados – susurro a su oído y enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

Un tomate se vería pálido al lado del rostro de la chica, que solo se escabullo entre un rincón del set de grabación. Ese había sido el oso más grande de su vida. Como permitió que se acercase tanto, aunque... no se sintió nada mal. Ordenaría las entrevistas, él sería el primero y no tendría que aguantarlo mucho.

Media hora mas tarde llego el director y se saludaron. Este fue el que le dio el lineamiento de cómo quería que fuese el reportaje. Primero vería como se filmaba una parte de la novela y luego irían las entrevistas. Primero sería él, luego Natsumi, los otros dos estelares y para su desgracia... Takeda quedaba de ultimo.

Las grabaciones dieron inicio, sin antes pasar desapercibidos los arranques de celos de la reportera al ver como saludaba esa actriz a Inuyasha... las garrapatas se quedaban chiquitas a su lado. Capto muy buenas fotografías y muchas notas para el artículo. Luego dieron inicio las entrevistas. El director resultó ser muy parlanchín, así que no le costo mucho, luego paso por la actriz; la cual la pasaba elogiando por su gran trabajo ( y por que sera...) y no desmintió su posible romance con su co-estelar. Mas tarde paso por los otros dos y por ultimo con su encanto-pesadilla.

sigues tu Takeda... siéntate por favor

para ti Inuyasha... dejemos los formalismos de lado

Muy bien... ¿cómo te sientes en este proyecto?

Muy cómodo; la trama de la historia es excelente y pues todos son muy amables

Si, todos lo saben ya... ¿ alguna diferencia que puedas decirnos sobre el teatro y la TV?

Pues muchas, ya que en el teatro, solo estudiabas pocas líneas comparadas con las que tengo que memorizar día a día. Además todo es más complejo aquí.

Para no hacerles largo todo esto... acorto las siguientes preguntas, hasta la ultima que es la que interesa. XDDDD

Y ya para concluir... – y terminar mi tortura. ¿Por qué rayos no me deja de mirar? Y esa su sonrisa que... aah... no desvaríes Kagome - ¿ desmientes la situación comprometedora en que te capte la noche del estreno de la novela?

Depende

¿Depende? ¿De que?

De que te quites las gafas, anda, déjame ayudarte – acercándose para quitárselos.

No, aléjate – soltando su libreta y tratando que él no se le acercase.

Entre toda la lucha, Kagome tiro una patada que le dio en el tobillo del chico que perdió el equilibrio y quedó a milímetros de su rostro ya sin las gafas. La chica abrió sus ojos ante esto, sentía perfectamente su respiración contra ella y su perfume que la termino de embobar. Esto debería ser un sueño y pidió a Kami que no la despertase antes de que él la...

Continuara...

Ñaca ñaca ñaca...

¿Qué mala soy? Dejarlo ahí... pero así sí se parecerá a las novelas que muchas vemos. Lo emocionante queda para lunes, al igual que la conti de esto...

Las dejaré con la intriga de saber si se besan o llega alguien a interrumpir (aunque la posibilidad de una cachetada no quedaría mal como tercera opción) ustedes que opinan. Oigan... no olviden decirme si quieren lemon o no... pues en vacaciones puedo pedir ayuda (y no de la que están pensando... n///n) para poder estructurar muy bien y darles una fantástica lectura de navidad o año nuevo.


	6. ¿Tu y Yo?

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí con la conti de esto. Peleas y muchas cosas mas pasaran. Feliz navidad atrasada y un Feliz Cumple también a mi amiga Fesabi. Besos a todas...

Capitulo 6: ¿Tu y yo?

Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver como sus hermosos ojos sólo la miraban a ella, tal como siempre soñó. Tan solo su presencia la estaba matando. _¡Que me bese de una maldita vez! _Fue lo que su conciencia le demando. _¡Si no me besa ya, juro que lo hago tragar tierra y...! _No termino su amenaza mental, pues el actor se decidió por lo que tanto aclamaba.

Rozo lentamente sus labios, quería disfrutar lo que tanto había esperado y aunque se cayera el mundo no la dejaría escapar. Sintió que ella aun estaba tiesa y no era para menos. La tomo de su cintura y le dejo caer un poco de su peso, por su quería huir.

¡_Que descaro! Tomarme de ahí... pero que bien se siente... ¿qué es esto que siento? Su corazón esta palpitando tan rápido como el mío... ¿sera amor? _(que piensan ustedes...)

Sin resistirse mas, se dejo llevar por los labios del ojidorados. Le supieron a miel como sus ojos. La intromisión de su lengua sobre sus labios la hizo gemir, dándole el permiso para que él explorase y profundizase el beso. Posando sus manos sobre su pecho, inclino mas su rostro y sus cuerpos se juntaron en una armonía indescriptible, como los dos ingredientes más importantes de una receta única, la del amor.

Si no quieres fiarte, al menos óyeme,   
Permanecer hostiles, no sirve a ti, ni a mí.  
No quiero interrogarte, reprocharte, nada hoy,  
Yo mas bien estoy buscando, dónde estás, quién soy.

Si no fuese por que tocaron la puerta del sitio en donde se encontraban, el beso hubiese desbordado en algo más..

Al menos ahora, hablamos a solas. 

Al menos ahora, nos miramos sin volver la cara,  
Las dudas, los hechos, me explotan contra el pecho.

eso contesta tu pregunta... – le dijo Inuyasha un tanto enojado por la interrumpicion

A medias, pero... – no podía articular una frase coherente después de todo lo que paso ahí dentro. Las mejillas las tenía encendidas y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Si no tuviera trabajo que hacer, te demostraría que nada de lo que viste es verdad, así que solo queda decir que fue ella la que se me abalanzo, es bonita; pero no el tipo que congenie con este servidor

¿Y cual es tu tipo? – Kagome... que eran esas preguntas... – je, je; perdona la pregunta...

si lo quieres saber... te espero a las afueras de tu edificio a las 9. puede que pase algo mejor que lo de hace un rato...

Será que estamos hartos, de nuestro mal humor,  
La lista de defectos, que hicimos tú ni yo.

Olvida los temores de un problema que no fue  
Dame el tiempo de aclararte, todos tus porqués.

Reía como tonta... como tonta enamorada y todos sus compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta de eso. Cada vez que le iba a pedir algo a su cubículo la encontraban suspirando y regalando sonrisitas. Los rumores del extraño comportamiento de la chica llegaron a los oídos de la publicista, que no pensó dos veces y fue a ver que pasaba.

Kag, ¿estas bien?

Hola Sango, sí, por que...

Pues todos te han visto sonreír mas de costumbre y si agregas que suspiras y suspiras... ¿qué paso hoy que te tiene tan feliz? ¿Es por tu sabes quien?

¡Ay! ¡ Que cosas dices! Pero si quieres saber la verdad... pues si – acercándose a su amiga le susurro al oído – me beso y yo le correspondí.

¡¡¡¡Le Correspondiste!!!! – grito la chica levantándose de su asiento y todos los trabajadores de redacción se quedaron viendo que pasaba ahí con las dos chicas

gracias por la discreción...

No sean chismosos y vuelvan a sus cosas – los demás las vieron desilusionados y volvieron a sus puestos – disculpa pero es que... argg... impresionante, ¿no que lo odiabas y no querías saber nada de él?

Pues no era cierto, yo ya lo conocía... él era el tipo con el que choqué la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? – la chica asintió – pues me gusto desde ahí...

Menos platica mas trabajo chicas, ese articulo tiene que estar para mañana... – le dijo Bankotsu que pasaba por ahí – Sango a tu oficina y Kagome... me traes luego tu trabajo

Si señor – dijeron al unísono y ambas volvieron a sus oficios.

Con sus apuntes pudo terminar el artículo y luego bajo las fotografías de su cámara a la computadora. Luego le llevo todo a su jefe y con ayuda de Sango lo incluyeron en la revista que se llevaría a imprimir el día siguiente. Otro éxito para ellos. Y todo gracias a su paparazza. Miraba el reloj insistentemente. Tendrían que terminar el trabajo antes de las 8:30 o no llegaría a tiempo. Tendría que aceptar que después de ese beso, todo dentro de ella se transformó para mejor.

¿Ya terminamos?

Pues falta incluir los patrocinios, pero si ya quieres irte... no hay problema, ¿verdad Sango?

No, para nada. Ve a lo que tienes pendiente – guiñándole el ojo – nos vemos mas tarde

Muchas gracias y pasen buenas noches – inclinándose rápidamente, salió de ahí. Cogió sus cosas y emprendió su viaje hasta su departamento.

Que suerte que por la hora ya el tráfico había bajado mucho y pido llegar a tiempo para ir a dejar sus cosas y luego bajar. Estaba nerviosa. Le dejaría en claro que con ella nadie jugaba y que si se atrevía a besarla de nuevo sin su permiso, le dejaría un recuerdo del que no podía borrar. Bajó con todo y sus gafas de lectura 5 minutos después de las 9 y apoyado en un pilar del edificio, estaba el chico esperándola.

pensé que no vendrías, pero al ver tu auto, supe que estarías arriba

si crees que he venido a lo que piensas... estas equivocado, solo vine a dejar en claro que no volverás a sobrepasarte conmigo y lo del beso de hoy no significo nada

Pues no fue lo que me diste a entender, si es como lo recuerdo; tu correspondiste

fue un momento de debilidad, me tomaste desprevenida

si y además besas como niña...

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!! ¿ A que te refieres con eso? – la estaba insultando con su comentario

¡Keh! Además de niña, sorda; dije que... – lo cacheteo antes de terminar su frase y una linda y dolorosa marca en su mejilla se marcó. Eso fue un mal inicio

¡¡¡ Eres un idiota y un egocéntrico!!!, Crees que me gusto... pues tu también besas mal... casi vomito.

¿Ah sí?

Sí

Probemos...

Ying-yang, menos es más  
Polos opuestos que nunca se juntan.  
Ying-yang, vienen y van  
Líneas paralelas que nunca se juntan.

_Bien, mal, madera o metal  
Puntos de vista que no se preguntan._

No le dio tiempo a retroceder o hacer mas que ser estrechada entre sus brazos y que le robasen un nuevo beso. Esta vez no fueron simples roces, sino que de una vez le abrió la boca para volverlo más intenso. La voluntad de la chica fue rápidamente dejada de lado al sentir las caricias de Inuyasha sobre su espalda. La mente se le nublo por completo y dejando ganar de nuevo a sus impulsos, se dejo hacer.

Tal cual, azúcar o sal  
Dos que se oyen pero no se escuchan.  
Ying-yang, Eva y Adán  
Desequilibrio por una manzana.  
Ying-yang, bastos o espadas  
Palos opuestos en una baraja.

Al principio solo uso la estrategia de besarla para apagar su enojo por los comentarios de la periodista, pero con el paso de los segundos, se dio cuenta que desde la mañana, necesitaba tenerla de nuevo así, apacible y a su total disposición.

Ying-yang, salir o entrar  
de un laberinto lleno de puertas.  
Ying-yang, delante o detrás,  
Dos que se buscan pero no se encuentran.  
Cómo vas, cómo lo ves  
Si tu veleta y la mía  
Señalan rumbos distintos.

Ese Inuyasha besaba malditamente bien y se sentía culpable por no poder separarse de él. Solo había una solución para alejarlo. Su razón había vuelto a tomar las riendas de sus actos. Sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando que aun estaban entrelazando sus lenguas...

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAH!!!!! ¡¡¡ Que dayos te pasa!!! – dijo adolorido y sin poder hablar bien

La chica le había mordida la lengua como recurso para terminar ese beso. Con lo que no contó fue con que él la agarrase de las muñecas, por si se atrevía a pegarle o algo parecido.

crees que me dejaría envolver en tus marañas de nuevo y si me haces el favor de soltarme...

Pues como ves, no... ¿a ver como le haces? – refiriéndose a su agarre - ahora tengo el control sobre ti... gatita

Cómo vas, cómo lo ves  
Si tu maleta y la mía  
viajan en vuelos distintos.  
Cómo vas, cómo lo ves  
Si tu receta y la mía  
tienen sabores distintos.

¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacerme esto? ¿Por el escándalo que te hice? Pues si es por eso... eres un niño

No, no es por eso; Pero la inmadura... ¡Ouch! – por error se había mordido la lengua y le dolió. Aun estaba sensible – parece que eres tu, después que te dejas hacer, sacas las garras, o mejor dicho los colmillos

Eso te mereces o más, así que Suéltame...

Con una condición – apretándola mas y acercándola a su cuerpo

¿Cuál? – algo internamente le decía que no sería nada beneficioso para ella, pero que quitaba con preguntar. y que manía la suya de tenerla tan... que tentador estar así con el y... _deja de divagar Kag, no te dejes nublar de nuevo_

Que me veas a los ojos y digas que no sientes nada por mí... – susurrándole al oído

¿Qué quieres que yo diga, que?, estas oficialmente loco – aparto el rostro antes que viese su rubor

Solo dilo y te suelto; es sencillo si te soy indiferente... – este jueguito le estaba gustando, verla a su merced y vulnerable; era muy tentador para él.

Claro todo era sencillo, sino sintiese esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago... estaba mas que perdida, por mas que quisiese mentir, sus ojos la delatarían... _**¡¡¡Kami!!! Que haré... que haré...**_

_ deja ese orgullo que de nada te sirve ahora - le aconsejo su vocecilla interna._

No... puedo – le dijo bajando la mirada, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ahora esperaba que él se riese por su falsa valentía. Se dejo ir hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo.

Kagome... cálmate, no quise hacerte llorar, ¿discúlpame? – hincándose frente a ella, ya dejando sus muñecas sueltas y colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Tenia que ser tan terco... y arrogante para no darse cuenta que la estaba lastimando. Kuso... eso y más – te prometo no volverte a molestar, pero no llores así... – poso sus labios en sus mejillas y fue limpiando sus lagrimas

Kagome ante esto, levanto su mirada y se topo con la angustiada de él, que esbozo una sonrisa sólo para ella. Esta niña tenia algo que hacía que olvidase sus enojos y necesitaba saber el por que.

no te vas a reír... – sollozó ella aun sin creer que no hubiese recibido ninguna burla

¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Además soy un bruto y a veces no sé ni lo que digo.

Inuyasha...

¿Sí?

La chica en un arrebato lo abrazo y este solo le correspondió con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Recordó el día en que la vio por primera vez y se prometió buscarla y enamorarla, pero las circunstancias le tenían preparado otro plan y ahora la había hecho llorar. Vaya manera de enamorarla. Sabia que ella se parecía mucho a alguien que conoció, pero solo por el exterior, pues en el interior era todo lo contrario y sus ojos marrones lo decían todo de ella.

Empecemos desde cero, hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿qué dices? Quiero conocerte mejor

Por mi esta bien... solo que, recuerda que soy tu caza noticias... ¿crees aguantar con eso?

Ser el ratón de mi gatita... – acercándose a su oído -... me parece fascinante

Que cosas dices... bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme

¿Tan temprano? Apenas son las 10...

mañana salgo para Madrid, a cubrir un estreno, regresare en una semana y aun no preparo la maleta

y piensas dejarme solito... bueno ya que no estarás puedo hacer algunas cositas...

Sabía que dirías eso, así que Sango tomara mi lugar y ya que es tu amiga, puede saber en donde te metes, ella tiene mas experiencia que yo – se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un beso – buenas noches

Así no se dan las buenas noches y más si sé que me abandonaras por tanto tiempo

Acariciando su mejilla la acercó poco a poco y ahora si... fue lo bastante delicado para besarla. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de todas las cosas que ambos sentían por el otro. Se separaron y se quedaron con sus frentes juntas, buscando un algo en sus miradas. No aguantaron mucho así, pues comenzaron a reírse.

Entonces, ¿así se dan las buenas noches? – interrogó ella aun riéndose

Podría decirse que si, aunque hay mejores maneras

¿Aun si las dos personas son solo amigos?

Si, fue un beso de amigos – en la ultima palabra su tono divertido le quito las dudas a Kagome. El término "amigos" era temporal - ¿te gustaría que te demostrara lo buen amigo que soy? – la chica iba a contestar, sino fuese por que tanto Sango como Miroku hicieron acto de aparición

Veo que por fin te diste a conocer Kag, ahora ya se el porque saliste disparada de la editorial

Y más que ahora ya son amigos, ¿no Inuyasha?

Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, así que tanto Kag como yo nos vamos... – salió la castaña en ayuda de su amiga que estaba muy callada desde que se acercaron

Pero Sanguito... dijiste que iríamos a bailar – reprochó su novio

Si, lo sé, solo que acabo de recordar que mañana acompañare a Kag al aeropuerto y tenemos que organizar mi puesto temporal hasta que ella regrese

¿Cuál puesto? – volvió a mirar al ojidorados, el cual estaba nervioso por la mención de ese dichoso puesto – no me digas que... – ya había adivinado por la expresión de su amigo y por la sonrisa de las chicas -... mis mas sinceras condolencias, Sango no tendrá corazón para otro escándalo, así que hoy sí; tienes que cuidarte

No le veo lo gracioso a esto – dijo el actor al ver que Miroku no paraba de reírse.

Después de un rato, cada cual se fue a sus apartamentos, solo que una parejita en especial no dejaban de pensar en esa tregua entre ellos ya hora parecía que las cosas marcharían mejor. Lo malo era ese viaje que los alejaría por un tiempo. Con mariposas volando no solo en su estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo; arreglo su maleta, sin antes ser presa de las preguntas inquisidoras de la publicista. No podría engañar a su amiga, así que tuvo que contarle todo lo ocurrido...

Así que tú e Inu... ¡¡¡qué bien!!! – agarrando a su amiga de las manos, brincaron en la cama de la pelinegra – ahora Miroku me tendrá que pagar mil yenes por esto..

Sango... espera – dejando de brincar y viendo a la castaña que estaba rojísima por revelar su apuesta - ¿ cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que me gustaba?

Pues tus ojos no mienten, además esa insistencia de Inuyasha por conocerte me era extraña, solo lo hace cuando algo o alguien en este caso, le interesa.

Pues quiero parte de esa apuesta... aún no creo que hayas hecho eso, ¿qué tal si te hubiese salido al revés?

Entonces lo engatuso y no le pago...

Sango, eres rara

Por algo soy tu amiga – le contesto y ambas chicas continuaron brincando hasta cansarse y quedarse dormidas en la misma cama. La mañana siguiente sería agotadora y tendrían que descansar.

A las 8:00 a.m.

KAGOME... SANGO – alguien las llamaba de alguna parte pero no lograba distinguir quien era o de donde venia la voz – ABRAN LA PUERTA, KAGOME PERDERA EL VUELO SI NO SE LEVANTAN YA... – esto le llegó lentamente a su cerebro, hasta que... _¿cuál vuelo?¿Tarde?... la cama estaba tan rica para dejarla por..._

¡¡Mi viaje!! – dijo la periodista levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo a la castaña que aun seguía sin darse cuenta de nada – Sango... despierta – miro su reloj de pared y casi se cae al ver la hora - ¡¡¡Las 8!!! Por Kami, no coloque el despertador y ella que no despierta

Dejo de lado el tema de despertar a su amiga y se metió a la ducha, se cambio rápido y fue a ver quien fue su ángel despertador. Aun tenia el tiempo exacto para salir y alcanzar su vuelo. La sorpresa se la llevo ella al ver que Inuyasha estaba esperándola en el pasillo

¿Problemas con el despertador?

Algo así... gracias por venir a ver

Pase al parqueo y me resulto extraño que tanto tu auto como el de Sango aun estuviesen ahí y vine a ver que pasaba, pregunte al portero y me dijo que aun no salían. ¿y Sango?

Dormida y se suponía que ella me llevaría

¿ a donde te llevaría? – le dijo su amiga que hacia acto de aparición, bostezando y con el pijamas puesto

al a-e-r-o-p-u-e-r-t-o – le deletreo Kagome y la otra se despertó al instante

Kag, lo siento... tu vuelo sale a las 10 y aun estas aquí

Si quieres te puedo ir a dejar – opinó el chico que miraba divertido la escena de las amigas

Si, gracias y tu ve a cambiarte o llegaras tarde al trabajo, cuídate Sango

Tu también Kag, no olvides llamar cuando llegues y me traes algo de allá – abrazándose a medias se despidieron y junto con Inuyasha que llevaba su maleta corrieron hasta el parqueo y encontrar su auto

Para ser un Taisho tienes un auto muy pequeño – comentó ella estando en el asiento del copiloto y viendo por el retrovisor la ciudad

Y tu una chica muy preguntona... mi padre me quito los privilegios del apellido cuando decidí ser actor - _no debí preguntar eso_, se dijo la chica, _soy muy bocona - _y tu, de donde vienes, el apellido Higurashi solo me recuerda el templo que esta a las afueras de la ciudad

Pues de ahí mismo vengo, según mi abuelo soy la sacerdotisa, cosa que no creo

¿por qué lo dices?

Pues se supone que las sacerdotisas son personas muy equilibradas, fuertes y concentradas en lo que hacen; cosas que no soy, pues soy despistada y algo olvidadiza

Pero no olvides lo tenaz que puedes llegar a ser cuando te lo propones. Además las sacerdotisas eran bonitas, pero tu eres preciosa, así que puede que seas una de ellas. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste la fotografía que me tomaste el día que te perseguí?

Le había gustado ese comentario de ser tenaz y mas que era preciosa, pero eso de la fotografía... nadie sabía de esas tomas a escondidas que le hizo, a menos que...

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Crees que no te reconocí, las gafas no ayudaban mucho y contando que ya anochecía, pero nunca olvido cada detalle de una chica hermosa y el día que chocamos, también usabas las gafas oscuras, pero lo que mas te delató fue tu aroma a jazmines.

Aah... eso

Gracias a que él conocía la ciudad pudieron usar caminos alternos para llegar rápido al aeropuerto y evitar que Kagome perdiera el vuelo (N/A No olviden que la documentación y todas las vueltas que se hacen antes de subir a un avión se lleva algo de tiempo y más ahora con esa seguridad)

Señorita, esta usted servida – le dijo al abrirle la puerta del copiloto – y a tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias, no sé que hubiese hecho si pierdo el vuelo, Bankotsu me mataría de seguro

He de confesar que estuve tentado a no despertarte, apenas nos llevamos bien y tú tienes que irte así, no es muy justo que digamos – le hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. A Kagome le dio gracia esto

Pues tendrás que esperarme a que regrese, solo son 7 días, ¿ qué es eso?

Las 168 horas mas largas de mi vida y mi corazón al saber que te encuentras lejos de mí.

Inu... – la confesión la dejo sin palabras

Me gusta que me digas así, al igual que toda tú.

La acerco a su cuerpo y la beso con todo su amor, por que ahora sabia que eso era lo que sentía por su paparazza. Sintió como ella se dejaba hacer, sus manos sobre su pecho hicieron que la abrazará y profundizara mas el beso.

Tendría que esperar hasta que ella volviese para poder sentir así de lleno de nuevo.

En siete días muchas cosas podrían pasar en sus vidas, pero como ella misma le dijo.

_Solo son 7 días, ¿ qué es eso?_

Continuara...

Pues bien, aquí le corte porque las despedidas no me gustan, así que imaginen que ella se aleja después del beso y va arreglar sus documentos, mientras el chico brinca de emoción por sentirse correspondido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se va a los foros a trabajar; con la esperanza que en 7 días vería a su gatita.

Jejeje, termine por contarles sin querer... bueno, espero que me perdonen por el retraso de dos días y pues mas pronto que tarde tendrán la conti.

Gracias por sus mensajitos, que alimentan mi alma.

Besos y sigan disfrutando de estas fiestas... solo faltan 5 días y se va el 2007

AgathaChan.


	7. 7 Días

Como regalo de fin de año les dejo el capi, esperando que disfruten tanto como yo del ultimo día del año.

Así que las espero ver en el venidero y muchas bendiciones para todas... Y les doy las gracias por leer mis ideas locas y que a la vez les gusten mucho.

Capitulo 7: Siete días...

El vuelo duro casi un día completo. Pues hicieron una escala en Rusia y luego en Francia. Según como le habían dicho la aeromoza, la temporada de otoño era algo fría en España, así que se coloco su abrigo antes de bajar a su destino final: el Aeropuerto Madrid- Barajas

Si todo iba como Bankotsu le dijo, un chico interprete le estaría esperando a la salida. Espero a su maleta, la reglamentación de sus papeles y salió como los demás. El aeropuerto estaba solo a esa hora de la noche _y pensar que salí de día y si contamos el desfase de 9 horas... aun estoy en el mismo día _

¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi? – le interrumpió un joven, en perfecto japonés. Este era de piel morena y de ojos miel

Si y tú, has de ser Xavier, ¿no?

El Señor Bankotsu me pidió que la llevase a su hotel, pero mi madre insistió en que la llevase a nuestra casa y sea mi huésped por estos días.

Si no soy tanta molestia se lo agradecería mucho.

Si el chico ya había quedado prendado de ella, se fue casi de espaldas al verla sonreír. Esos serían sus 7 días más maravillosos de su vida. La acompañaría a todos lados y la conocería mejor... (N/A oye... ni sueñes con ella, pues su corazón ya tiene dueño y como soy yo la que escribe... no lo permitiré)

Llegaron a la comunidad de Barajas y el auto (pues al menos Xavi tenia auto) se detuvo en una linda casa de dos plantas, donde una mujer que dedujo que sería la madre, los esperaba en al puerta.

Pero madre, ¿qué hace tan tarde despierta? – dijo ya en español, cosa que no entendió la periodista

Pues a que regresaras y por lo visto la señorita accedió a quedarse aquí; así que con mas razón debía estar aun despierta.

Haciendo uso de la traducción, presento a su madre a Kagome y viceversa. Ambas se cayeron muy bien, aun sin que entre ambas se entendiesen. La señora muy amable la invitó a pasar y le sirvió un plato de comida que la chica jamás había probado: el cocido ( N/A guiso castellano compuesto básicamente de garbanzos a los que se añaden otros alimentos, como morcillo, gallina, chorizo, tocino y verdura)

Comió lo suficiente para no desairar a su anfitriona y rato mas tarde ya estaba instalada en una habitación de la casa, la cual le recordó mucho a la que tenia en su casa en el templo. Recordó como su madre había llorado al saber de ese viaje y solo le deseo lo mejor y que regresase sana y a salvo. Con esto en mente iba a dormirse hasta que recordó la vocecita de Sango.

_no olvides llamar cuando llegues_

Sacó su móvil de su bolsa y marco al de su amiga, ya que dada la hora; debía encontrarse en la editorial... tres tonos y...

Kag, ¿ya llegaste? – le dijo la castaña - ¿todo bien?

Pues si, acabo de acomodarme en la casa de mí interprete, iba a dormirme cuando me acorde de ti.

Eso, ya me hacia la idea de que te olvidarías... ¿adivina quien ha estado preguntando por ti? – hizo la voz más melosa para avergonzar a su amiga

No lo sé, dímelo tu... – pues niña, ya se, solo quiero que tu misma me lo digas...

Pues tu adorado actor, a cada media hora este móvil suena y suena, así que hazme el favor de llamarle y que me deje de molestar. Bankotsu me ve con cara de lunático desde que llegue y pues...

Kagome, ¿llegaste bien? – la voz de su jefe se dejo escuchar. Le había quitado el móvil a la publicista que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

Bankotsu... eh, pues sí, gracias por preguntar

Muy bien, aun no amanece, ¿cierto?

No, todo esto me tiene algo mareada.

Pues quiero que llegues muy temprano y comiences las entrevistas y la cobertura. Entre más rápido termines, puedes darte un tour o algo por el estilo – con esto le regresó el aparato a su dueña

Este tipo esta loco, quitarme así las cosas, y como no quiero que te salga una cuenta de las que puedes quedar debiendo, te dejo y me tienes al tanto de todo, ¿sí?

Si Sango, cuídate tu también. Adiós.

La chica se quedó con su móvil en la mano, aun no salía del asombro de lo desesperado que podría ser Inuyasha, miro las teclas y mentalmente marco con la mirada los números. Con solo una vez visto, los memorizo. _Le hablo o no le hablo, puede que este ocupado y no conteste_

♫ ♪ _Ese teléfono que parece carpintero, por que hace ring... por que hace ring... ♫ ♪ (el tono de su celular XD)_

Como si hubiese leído su mente ahora era él que le estaba llamando. Casi da brincos al ver su numero. Casi terminado el coro de la canción la chica contesto.

¿Sí? – contesto insegura que en realidad fuese él

Kag... que bueno que contestaste, me has quitado un peso de encima

Inuyasha... hola, ¿qué pasa?

Pues que me tenía el alma en un hilo, ¿te parece poco?

No exageres tanto y pues yo estoy bien, ya lista para ir a dormir

Lo harías mejor si sueñas conmigo, ¿no te parece?

Je, je... – estaba nerviosa -... creo que sí y nos vemos el domingo

Con lo que falta... cuídate Kag

Y tu también

Ninguno de los dos quiso decirse adiós, pues si ya pronto se viesen, la palabra no tenía lugar ahí. Luego llamo a su familia y solo hasta entonces, pudo dormir tranquila, sabiendo que todos allá estaban bien. Mas tarde sería un día muy pesado y lo mejor sería descansar.

Día 1 

La chica fue despertada por el olor del desayuno, solo cinco horas de sueño y se sentía muy descansada. Es era raro. Pero no le prestó atención. Fue al cuarto de baño con sus cosas y se dio un rápido regaderazo. Amarro su cabello y con una gabardina ahumada bajo para saludar y tomar su desayuno. Platico un rato con Xavier de los lugares a donde irían. Primero hacer una cobertura de que era el museo del Prado, para que el Jueves ya con la exhibición de nuevas pinturas rupestres y de los clásicos, concluyera su trabajo ahí. Y todo para la nueva revista de cultura que se pensaba lanzar. Solo esperaba que no la mandasen tan seguido fuera del país, aunque no podría dejar de lado que para el viernes tendría que cubrir el estreno de la película.

Llegaron después de atravesar un congestionamiento _Porque las grandes ciudades tienen el mismo problema de trafico _pensó ella mientras su interprete le iba comentando sobre la historia de la península ibérica y de los lugares que alcanzaban a ver por el camino.

El museo era un lugar impresionante, por algo era uno de los más famosos. Al presentar su pase especial, la condujeron en compañía de Xavier hasta la oficina del encargado, donde conversaron un poco y este le proporciono varios folletos de las exhibiciones que tendrían para finales de ese año y del siguiente, junto con el programa de la exhibición de esa semana.

Pasaron junto con el guía (esos que siempre están en los museos para los turistas) este iba hablando de cada pintura, esculturas y las artes suntuarias que ahí se encontraban. El trabajo de Xavier era de traducirle al japonés todo lo que les decían. Algo tedioso, pero divertido a la vez. Como no podía tomar fotografías, se le ocurrió la idea de tomar video y luego extraer las imágenes necesarias para la revista.

Al llegar al centro del museo, el guía comenzó un relato de cómo fue que se construyo el edificio. A medida que iban caminando, seguía su relato hasta que llegaron a la puerta norte.

"_El cuerpo central se dispone transversalmente, al modo de un templo basilical y se abre al Paseo del Prado a la manera de un recinto religioso clásico, con un pórtico de columnas dóricas, al que antecede la estatua de Velázquez. Los dos cuerpos laterales, de planta cuadrada, se hallan dispuestos según el modelo de los palacios madrileños, respecto a un patio hoy cegado, que se abre a la puerta sur y en torno a una rotonda columnaria el que lo hace a la puerta norte. Ésta, conocida hoy como Puerta de Goya, tiene un pórtico jónico y una escalinata monumental, amén de la escultura que representa al genial pintor aragonés en los jardines aledaños. La puerta sur, o Puerta de Murillo, adornada por un balcón, da frente al Real Jardín Botánico"_

Fue una de la información que se le tradujeron y tomando notas rápidas, continuaron su recorrido. Ya casi a las 15 horas salieron del museo y junto a su compañero, fueron a un restaurant por algo de comida.

Recorrieron la ciudad ahora un poco mas lento, quedándose un rato para admirar la fuente de Cibeles, a pesar de esa diosa perteneciera a la mitología griega; esa fuente era uno de los símbolos de Madrid. Capturo varias tomas de la fuente y de los demás lugares turísticos que alcanzaron a observar hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar (la cancioncita que antes coloque XD)

Kagome, ¿cómo vamos con el trabajo? – era Bankotsu que la volvía a llamar por tercera vez en ese día.

Pues ya termine el recorrido turístico en el Museo y ahora estoy en el centro de la ciudad

¿Esta contigo Xavier?

Sip y ha sido de gran ayuda, sé algo del español, pero no tanto como para darme a entender aquí...

Muy bien, termina ese informe y lo quiero a mas tardar en la tarde de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Si jefe, como digas – la comunicación se corto y sería hora de regresar a empezar su trabajo. Ese editor era tan exigente cuando se lo proponía. Daba gracias a la tecnología y a su interprete que le ayudaría a terminar el informe de 10 paginas como mínimo. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

Llegaron de nuevo a Barajas, cenaron algo ligero (unos bollos con chocolate) y encendiendo su laptop comenzó con el informe. Las primeras 4 paginas le surgieron muy rápido, hasta que llego a la quinta tuvo problemas para seguir. El trabajo lo tenia que tener listo para las 6 de la mañana y mandársela por mail.

_Vamos Kag imagina que es uno de tus trabajos de la universidad, aquellos por lo que no dormías..._

Con esto en mente continuó tecleando hasta que por fin pudo terminar. No fueron 10 paginas, sino 17 y eso que le faltaba incluir las imágenes. Otro trabajo que aun no hacía. Conecto su cámara de video al ordenador y bajo el video. Uso un programa especial para eso y así saco las imágenes que necesitaba. Miro el reloj. Las 4 de la madrugada. Sería mejor mandárselas ya y descansar en la mañana.

Al fin pudo respirar tranquila cuando apareció que el correo había sido mandado a su destinatario. Espero alguna señal de vida de su jefe al conectarse al chat. 1...2...3...4...5... minutos. ¡_Que tanto hacia su jefe que no se conectaba y confirmaba la llegada del correo!_

Disculpa Kag por no contestar antes, pero estaba fuera de la oficina.

Y le llego al información...

Pues déjame ver... – la dejo colgada por unos minutos – si, me llego

Que gusto, pues lo dejo, ya que quiero ir a dormir.

Descansa

Sin apagar la laptop se dejo caer en la cama y se durmió rápido. Si tan solo hubiese esperado un rato mas, habría visto que Inuyasha estaba conectado (N/A Sango le dio su correo y este la agregó a su lista y como Kag no se fijo a quien había agregado...)

**Día 2**

Tanto Xavier como su madre la dejaron dormir hasta tarde, así que el chico aprovechando que su jefa esta descansando fue a comprar unas flores para ella. a pesar el poco tiempo de conocerla, le había robado el corazón. Al llegar al puesto de flores, se retracto. Que tal si ella no lo quería, haría el ridículo nada mas...

¡Bah! En la vida hay que arriesgarse, eso sera mejor a que me lo guarde – se dijo a sí mismo y termino por comprarle las flores.

Regreso a su casa, sin antes comprar los mandados de su madre, colocó las bolsas de los comprados en la mesa y aprovechando que su madre se encontraba fuera en el jardín; fue a dejarle las flores a la habitación. Tocó dos veces y al tercero entro sin hacer ruido y la contemplo durmiendo. Casi se le cae la baba y meneando su cabeza le dejó las flores en la mesita de noche.

Takeda.. ¿te pasa algo?, desde ayer estas muy callado y te has limitado a hacer el trabajo nada mas... – le interrogo el director de escena

No se preocupe señor, solo es que extraño a alguien... – tomo un poco de su café y miro hacia otro lado. Solo dos días y no sentía completo. Primero el alejamiento de su madre y ahora el de su gatita.

Sabía que Sango andaba cerca, pero no le importaba, sabia que no era lo mismo.

_¿Cómo rayos te pudiste meter tan rápido en mi corazón?_

Era lo que se repetía a cada momento. Se terminó su café y las grabaciones siguieron. Según los ratings, era el programa nocturno mas visto y tenían que seguir trabajando. Les faltaba mas de media historia y la trama se iba haciendo cada vez mas pesada. Y si incluía a la pegajosa de Natsumi...

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le repitió que no quería nada con ella, pero todos los días eran nuevas insinuaciones... _Mujeres... ¿quién las entiende? Le digo que no y ella sigue insistiendo._

Las grabaciones terminaron algo tarde, y lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Salió casi corriendo para esquivar a su coestelar, esa noche tendría una pequeña cena en el apartamento de sango y viendo la hora... llegaría tarde. Les llamo avisando que ya estaría ahí. Le agradaría mucho estar con sus amigos y mas en el lugar en donde vivía su reportera.

Que bien dormí... – dijo la pelinegra estirándose y viendo por la ventana. El sol estaba ya en lo alto y por lo menos ya sería medio día.

Cogió su toalla y salió al cuarto de baño, sin reparar en el ramillete sobre su mesa de noche. El baño le cayó de perlas y muy alegre regreso a la habitación. Fue hasta entonces que vio las flores

¡Que hermosas! ¿Pero quien las habrá traído? – busco una tarjeta, pero nada. Preguntaría a Xavier quien las había llevado. Terminó de arreglarse y fue a saludar a la familia. Por lo poco que sabia, el padre de su interprete trabaja en el puerto de Valencia y solo los fines de semana llegaba. Se encontró al joven en la sala leyendo el periódico – Xavier..

Señorita Higurashi... – justamente estaba pensando en ella, tomándolo desprevenido, se levanto - ¿descanso bien?

Hai, ¿quería saber quien me trajo estas flores?

Este... pues yo señorita

¿En serio? Gracias – lo abrazo y él se sintió en la gloria (¬¬) – las puedes colocar en un florero, para que no se marchiten

Como digas, y si tienes hambre; ya te sirvo, espérame en la cocina

Comieron y después salieron para seguir viendo los demás museos que habían en Madrid. Se pasaron lo que restaba del día viendo los sitios turísticos de rigor. La pasaron muy divertida para estar en plan de trabajo.

Ya era martes y dentro de dos días era la inauguración de las nuevas obras en el Museo y en tres, el estreno de la tan famosa película... (el nombre lo obvio xq no me interesa eso... XDDD) su miércoles estaría atestado de las visitas a los hoteles en busca de alguna fotografía de alguna celebridad y eso no necesitaba de hablar. Por fin un día sola. No era que la compañía de su interprete le disgustase, pero siempre trabajo sola y el esconderse en algún lugar se le facilitaba si trabajaba en solitario.

**Día 3**

Despertó temprano y dejo una nota sobre el congelador para Xavier

_Muchas gracias por estos dos días de ayuda, pero hoy necesito trabajar en fotografías in fraganti, como paparazza no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de captar a los famosos. Nos vemos en la tarde._

_Kagome _

Le esperaba un día pesado y mejor se fue directo a la ciudad en metro y buscar un café cercano a los hoteles más lujosos. Uso sus gafas oscuras y sentada en una de las mesas leyó la noticia de los eventos a pasar en esos días. Tendría que aprender hablar el español. Jugo un rato con su diccionario. Las 8 y ningún movimiento extraño. Las personas eran distintas en Tokio y en Madrid, pero con los mismos fines por las mañanas: Llegar a tiempo a sus empleos, dejar a los pequeños en las escuelas y salir de compras o conversar con los amigos en los cafés.

¡Desea algo más señorita? – le dijo en camarero. Tendría que usar su escueto español...

No.. gracias, la cuenta nada mas

Enseguida – el camarero se retiro y ella respiro aliviada. Salvada por el diccionario. (XDD)

Salió de ahí y se introdujo en un hotel al azar. Con tanta gente entrando y saliendo nadie se percato de la presencia de una chica menuda y con plante de turista. Entro en el elevador y subió hasta el último piso permitido. Los últimos tres estaban ocupados por celebridades, como escucho de unas huéspedes que gracias a Kami hablaban ingles.

Recorrió el solitario pasillo y encontró el mapa de escape del hotel, si subía por las escaleras de emergencia llegaría a los otros tres pisos. Solo sería de esquivar a los guardaespaldas y lo demás sería pan comido. Ya tenia su plan hecho cuando alguien le pregunto algo a sus espaldas.

Muy buen sistema de escape tiene este hotel, ¿no lo cree? – le dijo una voz femenina que al verla casi se cae de espaldas. Era Natalie Portman

eeh... si, me parece muy bien – tonta pídele un autógrafo para Sango. Ahí recordó la afición de su amiga por la ciencia-ficción – señorita Portman, ¿puede darme su autógrafo?

Claro... – la chica ni se inmuto por la petición, le firmo un papel con el nombre de su amiga – ya esta...

¿Puedo pedirle otro favor? – al ver que la actriz asintió continuo – soy reportera y necesito exclusivas para mi revista, vengo de Tokio

¿Es por el estreno de la película, verdad?, eres muy astuta para zafarte la seguridad del lobby... – lo pensó un arto y luego accedió y con al sorpresa que su convencería a compañera Scarlett que también le diese una ( N/A sí son cinéfilas, sabrán de que película me refiero... sino, pues les dejo la tarea de investigar XD)

Su jefe no le creería su gran suerte para las exclusivas... esto sería un boom de ventas, si en Japón esperaban con ansias la película, esto sería para adornar el pastel.

Les pregunto de temas varios, el proyecto concluido y de los próximos que vendrían; al igual las fotografió. Ese día sería inolvidable para ella. Al igual como entro, salió: Sin ser vista. Solo que ahora con una muy buena noticia y un pase VIP para la fiesta después del estreno. Esos tipos de pases se los daban a revistas como OK!, People y otras conocidas mundialmente. Entraría de lleno a las grandes ligas.

Como ya no tenía nada que hacer, se fue de shopping, necesitaba un buen vestido para la fiesta y de paso compraría los regalos para sus amigos y su familia.

**Día 4 **

La apertura de la exposición sería hasta las 17 horas, así que tendría toda la mañana para trabajar en las entrevistas del día anterior y matar del susto a Bankotsu cuando le llegase. Como le gustaría ver su cara cuando lo viese.

Se fue a la comedor y coloco su laptop sobre la mesa donde tecleo hasta la hora del almuerzo (14 hrs.) El trabajo estaba concluido y solo quedaba mandarlo. Solo que ahora vería si sango o Bankotsu se encontraban conectados y así fue. Hablo un rato con cada uno y le mando el correo a ambos para ver sus rostros de asombro ( había cámara web de por medio)

Kag... como conseguiste esto... – le dijo primero su amiga

Ya ves, no subestimen mi poder periodístico

Oye Kagome, esperaba que cubrieras la película, pero esto... es fabuloso. Que digo... grandioso. Gran trabajo chica.

Bueno ya los vi asustados y contentos, iré a comer y les paso mañana el evento de hoy en el museo.

eres una pilla Kagome – le dijo Xavier que la esperaba en el pasillo

¿Pilla?

Astuta, ahora ya se por que el señor Bankotsu te confió el trabajo.

Se alisto y estuvo en primera fila para el evento en el museo. La velada de tarde-noche fue muy intima, solo las personas más ricas del país y del mundo estaban ahí. No sabia mucho de la familia Taisho pero al ver dos hombres con los ojos color ámbar, era más que logico que fuesen padre y hermano mayor de su actor. Eso hizo que recordara a Inuyasha y del porque huyo de esa esfera. Al inicio todo fue muy informativo y más al ser develadas las obras tan esperadas. Volvió a tomar video y los demás periodistas la vieron con cara de "novata" por hacer eso.

Al salir de la recepción, intento llamar a Inuyasha, pero su móvil siempre al mandaba al buzón... _ni modo, dejare un mensaje_

_Hola Inuyasha, sé que estas ocupado, pero solo quiero decirte que extraño ser tu sombra a toda hora, pero ya solo faltan 4 días y estaré ahí. Según Sango no has hecho nada malo y eso me alegra. Te estás guardando para mí, ¿verdad? Eh... pues... adiós. Te quiero._

**Día 5**

_Inuyasha... eres un tonto, como se te ocurre dejar el móvil en vibrador... puede recibir esa llamada y no un simple mensaje de voz..._

Ahora que intentaba llamarla, le salía que se encontraba apagado.

_Genial... será mejor que regrese al foro o vendrán a buscarme..._

_Bueno como no pude hablar con él ayer... mejor le mando una foto, si eso haré._

La periodista se refería a una foto de ella con su vestido de noche, el cual era de color negro, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y con pedrería que le ayudaba a acentuar la figura. Esto lo llevaría bajo de un abrigo color blanco que lo compro en la misma tienda. Coloco su cámara en el trípode y primero lo enfoco para que la tomase de cuerpo entero. Lo programo para 10 segundos y listo. La fotografía ya estaba tomada. La bajo a su laptop y le ando el mail.

La alfombra roja estuvo plagada de los protagonistas de la película como de los invitados al estreno. La zona de periodistas y demás estaba que ardía por la ocasión tan especial. Eso era u infierno, comparado con el lugar que la chica disfrutaba gracias a su pase VIP. Desde donde estaba, veía perfectamente y las fotografías eran excelentes. Pudo tomarle la entrevista con su grabadora a unos cuantos artistas y algunos de los periodistas del día anterior que la vieron como novata, se sorprendieron al verla en la zona especial de reporteros.

Luego de ver la película y de los aplausos, se dirigió en taxi al lugar de la fiesta. Ya como iban artistas anglosajones como americanos, usaría su inglés. Como cualquier fiesta que incluyese famosos y tragos, fue la comidilla para los pocos caza noticias que ahí se encontraban.

**Día 6**

Gracias a los pocos tragos de la noche anterior, tuvo que llamar a Xavier para que la fuese a recoger y ahora tenía una resaca...

Mi madre te manda estas pastillas y este café. Tómatelos. Te harán bien.

Gracias por las molestias, lo bueno es que hoy por la noche me voy... mi mama me mataría si me viese así.

Siempre hay una primera vez y por lo visto, anoche fue la tuya.

Tenia que aprovechar el acceso a un lugar tan caro y exclusivo, solo que no medí lo que bebía

Ayer hable con el señor Bankotsu y estaba muy contento con tu trabajo y más cuando le comente que ya tenias los reportes finales para la revista de cultura...

Obviemos la conversación... XD

La chica después de las pastillas y el café se sintió mejor y trabajo en la noticia del estreno para mandarla antes de que se imprimiera el rotativo de la tarde.

Luego preparo su maleta y como su amiga sango le aconsejo, no metió mucha ropa en la ida, pero ahora esta estuvo a punto de no cerrar por tanto que había comprado.

Por su parte Xavier se había tomado el valor suficiente para declarársele hasta que la escucho hablar con alguien por su móvil.

por fin te encuentro Kag, oye... que linda foto la que me mandaste

Gracias y no has visto las otras. Ese vestido use la noche del estreno

pues has de haber dejado a mucho impactado... yo que solo la vi por imagen, ahora verte en persona...

Eso lo dices por que me quieres y cambiando de tema, salgo en el vuelo de las 9, así que llegare mañana a las 7 de la noche, ¿me iras a esperar?

Oye... eso ni lo dudes, ahí estaré esperándote, te he extrañado

Y yo a ti, sé que sueña raro, pero la semana paso muy lento y me has hecho falta

Ves que soy difícil de olvidar...

Ya no quiso oír mas, estaba mas que claro que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien. Ese sujeto era afortunado. Lo que daría él por encontrar a alguien como Kagome. Bueno, para la próxima sería.

Después de hablar con el ojidorados y de pasear por Barajas, regreso a darles las gracias a sus anfitriones y con la ayuda de Xavier se dirigió al aeropuerto. Para ser una semana de trabajo, se había divertido mucho. Deseaba regresar a Europa, pero en plan de vacaciones y disfrutar de todo.

Subió al avión con una única cosa en mente: _volver a ver a Inuyasha... Y a su familia y amigos..._

_Con el vuelo... se completaban los 7 días fuera de su país y de lo que tanto había comenzado a querer..._

Como en el viaje de ida, hicieron escalas, solo que la ultima la hicieron en China y desde ahí se quedó dormida hasta que se les anuncio su feliz llegada a Tokio.

Aun soñolienta salió de migración y con la maleta ya en mano salió solo para ser estrechada por los brazos de Inuyasha. Se sintió en casa al momento en que él hizo eso y solo se recargo en su pecho.

sabía que volverías con bien... condenada bruja, me hechizaste para sufriera al no tenerte conmigo...

Inuyasha...

¿No piensas saludarme como se debe señorita?

Eh... - La duda fue dispersada cuando el chico la besó frente a todos, a su familia y a sus amigos. Ahora ya no le importaba que los otros se diesen cuenta, al fin y al cabo; algún día lo sabrían.

Conti...

Bonito... ya tan juntitos...

Este es mi regalo d fin de año

¿Les gusto?

Pues escogí la capital de España por dos razones: una, por que siempre he querido visitarla y dos por mi equipo de fútbol favorito. Jejeje

Le aseguro que con eso, en el capi 9 o 10 puede que haya algo de lemon para las que lo han pedido... (yo y mi lado xvertido)

Pasen felices fiestas y nos vemos con la conti el otro año...

Besos

AgathaChan


	8. Mas Amor, Mas prestigio

¡¡¡¡Feliz año 2008!!!!

Esperen... esta es una coincidencia. Cap 8 en el inicio del 08... Wow! XDDD creo que aun ando enfiestada y las copas un poquito arriba... hip! XDDD disfruten este capi nada más. Besos enfiestados. Y perdón por el GRAN ATRASO. El lemon viene mañana.

Capitulo 8: Mas Amor, Mas Prestigio

Aun estaba avergonzada por la escena en el aeropuerto, Inuyasha la beso frente a tanta gente y más a sus conocidos... aunque no podría negar que ya lo tenía para ella solita y eso le gustaba. Los días que pasaron de eso, habían sido los más felices para ambos, solo que cuidando que nadie de la prensa los cachase. El juego de burlar a las cámaras era lo que más les gustaba. Iban y salían en ocasiones a lugares pocos frecuentados y la pasaban bien...

Kagome... deja de andar en las nubes y trabaja 

Su propia mente le dijo que dejara de soñar y terminara sus resúmenes para las revistas.

Ahora era asediada por las otras revistas de Japón, para que trabajara en ellas, pero estaba tan a gusto en su empleo que las rechazaba y todo después de la exclusiva alcanzada en Madrid.

_Soy una chica con buena suerte... demasiada, diría yo... y eso que ya pasaron tres meses..._

Además de perseguir a su amado por las calles, ahora cubría algunas noticias del rotativo vespertino. En eso estaba trabajando, cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

Hola Kag...

Sango, ¿qué tramas?

Nada, solamente espero que coloquen algo en tu escritorio

Y puedo saber que es...

Hasta que destape tus ojos - se rió de solo pensar la cara de asombro de su amiga – te quitare las manos, pero abre los ojos muy lento.

Como la publicista le dijo, abrió muy lento sus ojos y se encontró con un lindo peluche de felpa, un panda para ser especifica, con un gran moño color rosa en la espalda. Instintivamente, lo abrazo y comprobó la suavidad de este. No tuvo que ver la tarjeta o preguntar quien se lo había mandado; Pues al estar tan cerca del peluche pudo oler la misma fragancia de Inuyasha en el panda.

Esto es tan tierno Kag, ya te manda cosas al trabajo... sin tan solo el bobo de Miroku fuese mas detallista

Esta lindo, pero creo que aquí... – refiriéndose al poco espacio que tenia en su cubículo por tantos informes y trabajo regado por todos lados - ¿te lo puedes llevar a tu oficina?

Claro Kag y hoy que venga ese cínico le daré celos con esto...

Ya con Sango en su oficina con su adorado peluche y todos sus compañeros ya concentrados en sus tareas, se atrevió a leer la tarjeta.

" _Amarte es unir nuestras manos en una suave caricia y descubrir en tus ojos la luz de mis sueños" _

_I.T._

_Pd. Espero que te guste mucho el regalo. Iré por ti a las 10 al apartamento._

Definitivamente, el amor lo tenía muy mareado. Iba a marcarle a su móvil para agradecerle el detalle, pero su jefe apareció en escena. Le pidió ir a entrevistar a las finalistas del concurso de miss Japón. Resignada fue a buscar su Nikkon ( la cámara fotográfica) y su maleta, se fue derechito al centro de convenciones, donde estaban las concursantes en las pruebas preeliminares al evento.

Muy bien.. a lo que vine, después tendré tiempo para llamarle 

Se paso la gran parte del día tomando los perfiles de las 47 candidatas y cada una la pasa felicitando por ser la sombra de Kenshin Takeda. _Si supieran que soy su novia, ya estaría oficialmente muerta _pensó la chica al saber de la fascinación de ellas por el actor.

La parte textual no fue difícil, las fotografías fueron lo que más le absorbió el tiempo; cada una quería salir perfecta y eso fue un dolor de cabeza para Kagome, la cual se armó de mucha paciencia para aguantarlas.

¿Eres Kagome Higurashi? – le pregunto el productor del concurso cuando esta le iba a entrevistar

Pues sí... - la chica estaba sin entender la emoción de ese señor por su nombre. Le dio la entrevista de lo más divertido.

Tienes una linda cara para ser una paparazza, te veo mas como modelo, ¿qué te parece?

Jejeje... gracias por el cumplido, pero estoy muy a gusto con lo que hago

Ahora que lo recuerdo... – rascándose la barbilla -... te pareces mucho a una productora de China, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Kikyo Kimura, solo que tú eres mas dulce, además esa exclusiva de hace unos días... no cualquiera lo consigue... – el tipo siguió parloteando cosas que ella no prestaba atención. Solo asentía y le sonreía para que ser diese por servido. _Este tipo se parece a Eri, con tal de tener a alguien enfrente, cuenta su vida y milagro... _

No supo por que, pero al oír ese nombre un frió le corrió por el cuerpo. Claro que sabia quien era ella. Su prima presumida. Solo la había tratado poco en su infancia y le pareció agradable; solo que al crecer se hizo más fría y a las reuniones familiares ya no asistía; Excusándose con sus múltiples ocupaciones en Europa.

La alegría de su regalo y de su cita de la noche, se le esfumo de repente. Por mas que quiso entablar amistad con ella, nuca lo logró. Desde el momento de que Kikyo fue la elegida para ser la sacerdotisa del templo, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente; sus tíos se mudaron a China y el cargo le quedó a ella.

­­­­­­­­­­

Al no recibir ninguna llamada de Kagome, el ojidorados se preocupo. Le marco a su móvil, pero este estaba apagado. _Rayos, ¿y ahora?. _Le marco a sango y esta le contesto un poco sofocada.

Hola Sango...

Inuyasha, ah... estate quieto, ¿cómo estas?

Pues algo preocupado, ¿le llegó el peluche a Kagome?

Pelu... – la voz se corto y solo es escucho el ruido de una fuerte cachetada. Inu se rió al saber quien lo había recibido – te mato la próxima vez que lo intentes – la voz sonaba algo lejos pero como lo gritaba, se entendía todito- ¿decías? – acercándose su teléfono y ya más calmada

El peluche de Kagome...

Ah, sí, claro; solo que ahora descansa en su escritorio

Es decir que no le gusto – su voz que en un inicio fue animada, ahora estaba apagada

No, nada que ver; Kag tuvo que ir a cubrir lo del miss Japón y yo lo estoy cuidando. Hubieses visto su cara de asombro al verlo. Sin tan solo YO tuviese un novio mas dedicado a enamorarme y NO a estarse Propasando a cada rato...

Creo que sera mejor que arreglen sus cosas... adiós y me saludas al pervertido de Miroku.

Bueno, ahora ya sabia que si le gusto la sorpresa y que la cita aun estaba en pie. Solo quedaba algo que no le gustaba: la espera. Estaba en la hora de su receso y el saber que Kagome no andaba por ahí merodeándolo le entristeció. Terminó de comer y fue llamado al foro nuevamente.

Daba gracias a Kami que estaban en otoño y podía soportar las ropas gruesas de su personaje. _Y pensar que todo el día andaban con tantos trapos encima, y eso que se queda corto con solo las enaguas de las chicas... _desde que comenzó con el rodaje de esa novela, el hecho de revivir una época muy interesante de la historia, se vino poco a poco abajo, con solo el uso de la ropa. Eran casi 12 horas diarias, bajo luces, maquinas y la presión de su "amable" director; que ahora lo hacia ver con ojos de "ya me quiero quitar esto"

Terminaron las grabaciones a las 7 de la noche, ya estaban en los últimos capítulos y el trabajo cada vez se volvía mas pesado. La fama de Él subía a cada instante y el director aun no creía que la incorporación de ese jovencito, le diese tantas regalías a la televisora.

Y lo que empezó con el "enamoramiento" de los protagonistas estaba olvidado, después de ver a Natsumi con su otro coestelar (con el que se iba a casar con ella en la novela y plantado por la huida de la chica con Inu) la prensa rosa no podía estar mas satisfecha, los amores y desamores de los famosos eran cosas que se vendían como pan caliente.

Le tuvo que pagar a Miroku para que les dejase el apartamento para ellos dos, tenia pensado una cena y tenia el tiempo para ir al supermercado y preparle algo delicioso.

Que cosas picaronas piensas hacer con ella... anda dímelo; somos amigos- le había dicho Miroku al contarle su plan

_La cosa que seamos amigos, no quiere decir que me pase pensando en cosas raras como tu, sabes..._

_Eres un aguafiestas, pero recuerda que soy el indicado para cuando quieras un consejo..._

_Kuso..._

Y ahora se le venía en mente esa conversación... terminó de pagar antes de que la cajera lo descubriese, pero fue en vano, pues esta chilló como loca y se le tiró encima. Otras que escucharon el chillido enfocaron la vista en el objetivo y él tuvo que salir corriendo hacia su auto o su vida peligraría. Ya dentro del auto respiro aliviado, solo que tuvo que maniobrar mucho antes de sentirse realmente a salvo, pues una de las más eufóricas se le piso frente al auto y no se quitaba hasta que le diese un autógrafo. Dejando un fajo de firmas hasta en la piel de las chicas, salió del supermercado y rumbo a su cena con Kagome.

Kag, Inuyasha ya esta aquí

¡Ya! Eh, bien; dile que me espere un rato – se termino de arreglar, odiaba el poco tiempo que tenia para ponerse algo decente. Bien, ni modo. Salió con unos jeans negro, zapatillas y blusa blanca, el cabello suelto – hola, disculpa la demora

Te ves preciosa, la demora no importa – beso su mejilla - ¿nos vamos?

Ambos se despidieron, dejando también solos a Miroku y Sango, ya se veían más contentos, después de su pleito del almuerzo.

La cena fue de los más lindo, a la luz de las velas, Inu la impresiono con lo que cocino (imagínense algo súper rico) y después de reírse un rato, se fueron al sofá, donde retozaron un poco.

ya no... por favor – decía la chica – ya me duele el estómago

eso quiere decir que gane...

si, tú ganas – se acomodo en el sofá, dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas de él, mientras Inu le acariciaba el cabello – por cierto, gracias por el panda, no tenias por que hacerlo

Pues lo vi solito en esa tienda y se me ocurrió que lo adoptáramos, ¿te parece?

Si, y ¿qué hiciste esta tarde?

Pasármela graba y graba. Lo único bueno de todo es que pronto el proyecto acabara. Después fui al supermercado y regrese a cocinar para ti.

¿solo eso? Yo pensé que tuviste algo mas de acción... como una persecución de fans... – Kag cerro los ojos y sonrió a lo que había dicho. El ojidorados se quedo pasmado.

¿Cómo?

No olvides que soy tu sombra querido... hay fotos fantásticas de las chicas persiguiéndote

¡Feh! A veces creo que te gusta mas eso que yo...

Inu, no diga eso, además el ser un actor tiene un precio. Si yo fuese la bruja de Kaguya, no hubiese dejado pasar el accidente de fuego en los foros...

Ese accidente casi le quema el cabello y al principio no sabia quien era esa tal Kaguya,

hasta que Kagome le refresco la memoria al contarle sobre cierta reportera de la competencia que escribía puras chorradas de él.

Por cierto, les escuche decir a tus acosadoras, que mañana irían a la televisora a esperar a que llegues, así que te recomiendo que busques la manera de esquivarlas o me dejaran viuda antes del tiempo.

¿Viuda, eh? Así que vamos en serio– pocas veces hablaban de su futuro juntos y aunque la idea no era mala, casi no tenían tiempo para ellos - ¿tienes el fin de semana libre?

Pues si todo sale como quiero, sí, ¿porque? – sabia que la idea de publicar noticias sobre él no le gustaba mucho, pero respetaba su trabajo.

Porque acordamos con mi madre una visita a una cabaña que tenemos en las afueras de la ciudad. Te quiere conocer. Aun no cree que estoy comprometido con alguien.

¿Aun sigue enfadado tu padre?

Ese viejo no da su brazo a torcer, es más terco que una mula...

Al igual que otro que conozco

¿Qué quieres decir?

No te hagas el que no sabe, tú también lo eres, cuando se te mete algo; es raro que te retractes, lo llevas en la Sangre.

al fin el día Viernes...

Ya había terminado su trabajo, antes que de costumbre y ya con el permiso de su jefe se fue a preparar la maleta para dos días. Gracias a que era verano, no tuvo mucho que empacar. Estar en el campo en esa época del año, era una buena idea. Según Inu, su madre era un encanto con las personas. Así que las cosas no podrían salir mal

Sessho... ¿ese no es tu hermano? – Rin que estaba viendo la TV y jugando con su pequeño le llamo la atención a su esposo que leía los reportes de la bolsa internacional.

Si, después de todo, se atrevió a retar a nuestro padre y ahora le va bien

Ya sabias eso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, Sé que no son los hermanos ejemplares, pero es mi cuñado al fin de cuentas

Si, ya sé, Inuyasha la paso mal el día que retó a papá y pues desde ahí vive con un amigo de él.

Es por eso que abriste esa cuenta en Japón... ¿para ayudarlo? – su esposa se le quedo viendo, pero este solo se limito a darle una vista rápida antes de volver a su trabajo. Por más rápido que fue su mirada, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Ambos hermanos podrían ser muy orgullosos, pero Izayoi los había educado bien. Miro a su pequeña que ya dormía en su regazo, la cargó y se acerco a su esposo par darle un beso – te amo.

Después de esto, fue al cuarto de su hija; la acuno y salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa. Quizás ella era la única que conocía realmente a Sesshomaru, por mas que se ocultaba bajo esa mascara de indiferencia, sabia que quería mucho a su familia. Si antes no era fanática de las revistas de farándula, ahora las compraría para saber mas de su cuñado.

niña Izayoi, mire lo que compre, le va a gusta mucho

Kaede, cálmate; parece que encontraste un buen caramelo, anda, muestra aquí

La ama de llaves saco de su bolsa de los comprados lo que parecía un libro y se lo entrego a su señora, la cual se alegro al ver la portada. Era una edición especial completamente llena de su hijo (N/A como me gustaría una revista con solo fotos de él... quedaría babeando por toda la vida) hablando desde el día en que piso por primera vez un teatro hasta el proyecto de la novela que ya estaba por concluir y las posibles ofertas para la pantalla grande que vendrían posteriormente.

¿Cómo lo pasaste? Si los guardaespaldas registran todo lo que traes a la casa antes de que entres

pues obtuve una gran ayuda de alguien... – rió y fue en busca de "esa ayuda"

Hola Mami, ¿te gusto la sorpresa?

Shippo, tenía que imaginármelo

¿Recuerdas ese ladrillo falso del muro que conecta con la calle? Pues aun es lo bastante grande para que me escape por ahí. Kaede fue por mí a la escuela y en el camino lo vimos, al principio no sabíamos como meterla a casa, hasta que recordé ese falso.

Gracias a los dos y ahora tu, ve a preparar tu maleta; salimos muy temprano para la cabaña

Si, vacaciones... – diciendo esto, el chico salió veloz a su habitación

El niño ya sabe a quien verán allá?

No, quiero que sea una sorpresa para él. Así que no le digas...

¿ Y el señor? – pregunto Kaede, pues sabia que esos meses las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho

Pues que se aguante, si se da cuenta, que más da; Pero ya no quiero estar separada de mi hijo.

El trabajo se incrementaba día a día, era como si los comerciantes quisiesen deshacerse de sus productos. No se quejaba de eso, eran ganancias para él. Pero no era divertido estar solo trabajando. Aunque Mioga y Totosai, estuviesen a su lado, no era lo mismo.

Salió de su oficina para toparse con su secretaria y sus dos colaboradores hablando de su hijo Inuyasha.

Este muchacho esta logrando lo que tanto quería. Pocos llegan a ocupar lugares tan altos como él – comento Mioga

Y como pronostican aquí, pronto lo veremos en los cines; quien quita y gana un Oscar – dijo el otro

Se ve que ustedes no andan bien informados – le dijo la secretaria – el único Oscar que puede ganar es a mejor película extranjera, a menos que se vaya a América a probar suerte

Bueno, bueno; ya no peleemos, lo importante es que el muchacho esta haciendo realidad su sueño a pesar de los obstáculos. – añadió Totosai al percatar la presencia de alguien mas – sera mejor que trabajemos – con esto, los otros dos se callaron y guardaron la revista.

Por su parte Inu no Taisho regreso a su oficina con una sonrisa. A pesar de su distanciamiento con su hijo estaba contento con lo que este estaba logrando. Admitía que llevaba su sangre y se sintió orgulloso. Lastima que había algo de lo que ya tenia tiempo de no usar: humildad y sin eso, no podía aceptar la decisión de él. Además no solo a él debía darle sus disculpas, estaba su esposa y Shippo, los cuales estaban muy tristes.

Cuantas cosas tenían que cambiar y no sabia por donde empezar...

ya no puedo comer mas... – tendiéndose en el sofá, Sango dejando la soda en la mesita

si casi te comiste toda la pizza – regaño la pelinegra

y tu no hables, que eran dos y casi ya no queda nada

si seguimos así, terminaremos tan gordas como vacas... – inflando las mejillas, se rió

vacas sería poco, ballenas diría yo, además tu ganaste por comer mas

solo por que tu no quisiste seguir

Y se supone que eres tú la que viaja mañana, mejor hacemos algo para bajar tanta grasa o amanecerás con una gran indigestión.

Después de pensar un poco, decidieron ir a caminar hasta donde aguantaran, lo que se convirtió en una carrera al regresar. Ninguna ganó, ya que se encontraron con Miroku y quedándose Sango con él, Kagome se fue a dormir. Eso de que "platicarían un ratito" siempre se alargaba y no estaba para eso.

5 AM del día sábado...

Quien anda por ahí... – dijo adormitada la castaña desde su camita caliente. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a una despejada Kagome

Disculpa por el ruido, es que se me cayo la maleta.

Ni para trabajar te levantas tan temprano, pero como es Inuyasha...

Sango... mejor duerme mas y nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Cuídate y me cuentas todo lo que hagan, no quiero sorpresas, aunque un sobrinito no caería nada mal

¡¡¡Que!!! Y después dices que Miroku es el pervertido

Tomo su maleta y antes de acercarse a la puerta, el timbro sonó. Era Inu que la venía a traer. Ambos salieron del edificio y este la ayudo a acomodar las cosas en la cajuela.

Estas muy callada, ¿pasa algo?

No, solo es que es la primera vez que salimos así.

Trajiste la cámara?

Si piensas que me aprovechare, no lo haré; pero mi niña no se queda solita.

Reportera...

Egocentrista...

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada, nos tomaremos fotos y las guardare muy bien; sabes que me comerían viva si los demás saben lo nuestro. ¿Le caeré bien a tu mamá?

Claro que si, tranquila.

Salieron de la ciudad y ya en carretera, los edificios y los tráficos fueron sustituidos por el verdor y los árboles. No aguantó mas y abriendo la ventanilla de su lado, Kagome saco un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el fresco aire puro. Tanto como el flequillo como las mechitas que se salían de su coleta fueron mecidas por el aire e Inu solo podía disfrutar de su inocencia.

Kagome, deja de hacer eso; con solo la cara que sacaras es suficiente, te puedes caer – dijo esto al ver que la chica ya tenia medio cuerpo afuera

Siempre que salíamos de paseo; lo hacíamos en autobús y mamá no me dejaba sacar la cara y esta es mi oportunidad, deberías hacerlo

Si lo hago, podemos chocar, así que siéntate; que no falta mucho.

Pasaron por un pequeño poblado, la cabaña quedaba a las afueras de ahí. Pasaron de la calle de un carril a cada sentido por una vereda de un único carril, según él; pocos autos pasaban por ahí, ya que solo esa cabaña se encontraba al final. Las ramas de los árboles, casi llenas de flores, le daban un toque mágico al lugar.

La velocidad fue disminuyendo a medida que se aproximaban. Ya parado el auto, la chica pudo ver el lugar donde pasaría su fin de semana. La ayudo a salir del auto y se quedo observando todo. Era un lugar precioso.

No tenía nada de las cabañas a las que se veía en televisión o en dibujos. Al lugar que su novio llamaba "cabaña" era en realidad una gran casa de campo. La puerta se abrió y salió de ahí un chico, que al ver quienes llegaban, salió corriendo.

¡¡¡Inushi!!!

Hola mocoso – al ver los ojos lacrimosos de su hermano añadió – me vas a mojar la camisa

Te extrañe y mamá también y ella es... ¿ señorita Kagome?

Hola Shippo, no creí que fueras tú el hermanito de Inuyasha

Ni yo la novia del cara de perro de Inushi

Shippo... sera mejor pasar para que conozcas a mi madre.

No creo que sea necesario – acorto Izayoi que ya estaba a las espaldas de sus hijos – sé mas educado y preséntame a mi nuera y de paso me das un abrazo

Mamá, no cambias – abrazándola muy fuerte _ me sacaras el desayuno hijo – _ella es Kagome

Mucho gusto, Izayoi Taisho

Igualmente señora

Nada de eso, solo Izayoi y mientras estos caballeros acomodan las cosas en las habitaciones, acompáñame adentro

Tal vez era eso lo que tanto temía ella, pero con solo verla; se dio confianza. Por su lado, los hermanos se quedaron hablando un rato antes de entrar a la casa. Según Shippo, su mamá había dispuesto la colocación de ellos y para la desgracia del ojidorados, la habitación de su hermano los dividía. Lo bueno era que usaría su vieja habitación y si no mal recordaba... estaba tapizada de cartones de huevo. Entro en esta y pues la pintura había sido renovada, no así su gran trabajo de niñez.

Ahora a probar si esa habitación le haría juego con lo que tenia pensado.

Continuara...

Aun no tengo perdón por este abandono, pero tantas cosas por arreglar en casita me dejaron sin usar la PC, sin olvidar que por culpa de mi hermanita el UPS se arruino y se dio un corto circuito en el CPU. Pero ya todo esta arreglado y ya regrese. Si recibo por lo menos 5 comentarios les coloco el capi mañana.

Gracias por sus comentarios y les veo en la próxima entrega... el lemon...

Jejeje

Besos

Yo!


	9. Soy lo que me Das

Como lo prometido, aquí, les dejo el siguiente capi. Sin mas que agregar... lean.

Capitulo 9: Soy lo que me das

Comenzaron a hablar del clima y luego con mas confianza, Izayoi le pregunto sobre su familia y muchas cosas más. Para cuando Inu y Shippo se asomaron a la sala, ambas estaban charlando de lo mas animadas.

Así se la pasaron por un rato mas y los chicos huyeron antes de que los incluyeran en la conversación. Cerca de ahí pasaba un río e irían a probar suerte con las cañas de pescar.

Al notar el ausentismo de los chicos, se dedicaron a dar una vuelta por la casa y los alrededores, el lugar era realmente hermoso. Lleno de árboles, flores y de una calma que poco se podía disfrutar en la ciudad. Regresaron a la casa y juntas se dedicaron a preparar el almuerzo. Dejaron el plato fuerte de ultimo, ya que Izayoi se imaginaba por donde andaban sus hijos.

Solo espero que regresen con algo bueno, desde esta mañana, Shippo esta ansioso por atrapar un pez y por cierto, ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo?

La verdad, chocando... – le contó brevemente como fue que lo conoció -... y pues ya que soy reportera, fui la que le hice la entrevista...

Después de la primera presentación de la obra – al ver que ella asentía, recordó todos los artículos de su hijo que guardaba en casa - conque eres tú la chica que tanto escribe sobre él...

Pues si, mi trabajo es seguirlo, espero que no le parezca mal.

Para nada querida, al contrario; con eso he sabido mas de él, te doy permiso para que lo sigas haciendo

¿Permiso para que? – dijo alguien que estaba en el umbral de la cocina

no es bueno que estés escuchando conversaciones ajenas... veo que han traído algo bueno – viendo que Shippo entraba a la cocina con la hielera – ponla en el fregadero, vamos a descamarlo y luego lo freiremos, mientras ustedes dos – a los niños – van arreglando la mesa

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y le pregunto sobre que están hablando y esta solo se limito a decirle que más tarde hablarían. No quedando conforme con eso, le robo un beso y salió antes de que ella protestase.

Minutos mas tarde tanto el almuerzo como la mesa estaban servidos y los cuatros dieron gracias y se dispusieron a comer. El mayor se ofreció a lavar los platos y con ayuda de Kagome se fueron a la cocina. Su madre entendió la indirecta de estar solos y se llevo al menor afuera.

por fin, solos... – rodeándola por la cintura la acorralo en el congelador – un minuto mas y me vuelvo loco – hundió su rostro en el cuello de esta, era tan suave y su aroma, embriagador

Inu... nos pueden ver – se mordió el labio al sentir como él comenzaba a besar su cuello. Ese juego siempre quedaba inconcluso, pero ahora; no sabia si hacerlo parar o dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Siempre sintió mariposas cuando la besaba o cuando simplemente la miraba; pero ahora era distinto, el cuerpo se le aflojaba y la temperatura aumentaba. ¿Por qué no la besaba? Era tan tortuoso tenerlo cerca y que él se dedicase solo a su cuello. Como si le leyese la mente, fue subiendo hasta colocarse frente a sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y el colorete de sus mejillas la hacia ver más hermosa. La miro a los ojos y se sorprendió de verla tan agitada, sonrió de medio lado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y la besó despacio. Quería comprobar su teoría. (malvado ¬¬ )

hay que fregar los platos o sospecharan... – se separaron después de un rato para tomar aire

Este... si, claro – no sabia muy bien, pero le había dolido que él no siguiese, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de lo sucedería. Trataba de despejar su mente con otra cosa, pero el tenerlo tan cerca, le era imposible - ¿dónde los coloco?

Déjalos ahí, mamá ama que se sequen al natural, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, no quiero que nos la pasemos encerrados con tanta naturaleza allá afuera.

Si, creo que es una buena idea; ya esta haciendo un poco de calor...

¿Calor?, eso lo podemos remediar, sé lo que necesitas para que te pase

ya, deja de insinuarte, Inuyasha

¡Que! Yo solo te iba a ofrecer algo frío de la nevera; ¿ en que estabas pensando? – claro que uso el doble sentido para seguir tentándola y lo consiguió, solo que fue mas listo par no delatarse tan rápido como ella.

En nada, no me hagas caso - _¡Tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste caer? Bueno, sera mejor que salga de aquí un rato_, terminó de secarse las manos y salió en busca de alguien mas que no fuera él.

¡¡¡KAGOME!!! – Shippo que andaba corriendo por ahí salió en dirección de la chica – vamos a nadar al río...

Bueno, solo espero no hundirme – y siguiendo al chico, fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse.

Uso su traje de dos piezas color azul, una blusa sin mangas blanca, un short de jeans y sus sandalias blancas. Se amarro el cabello y con toalla en mano salió justo Shippo tocaría su puerta. Ambos salieron corriendo y se toparon con la mirada complacida de Izayoi y la celosa de Inu, _tan rápido hizo migas con mi hermano, mocoso, me esta robando la novia._

Creo que iré a...

Tú, te quedas aquí, deja que disfrute, mientras me cuentas que tanto has hecho en estos largos meses

Como quieras mamá – en esos momentos como deseo ser Shippo. Pero ante todo, tendría que atender a su madre. No sabia hasta cuando la volvería a ver.

Llego a la rivera casi jadeando, no estaba acostumbrada a correr en terreno desigual y por lo visto su compañero si.

No te cansas, eh?

Los entrenamientos surgen efectos después de tanto tiempo – ahí recordó que el chico practicaba fútbol – ven, el agua esta deliciosa

Solo deja que acomode mis cosas y recordarte que no sé nadar muy bien.

Entonces te ayudo a aprender, a mí, mis hermanos me tiraron a la alberca que tenemos en casa a los 4 años, como pude flote.

¿Inuyasha hizo eso?

Fue mas idea de Sesshomaru pero, el cara de perro lo hizo; claro que no dije nada, por que aprendí ese mismo día

Así que se la pasaron parte de la tarde en las clases de natación y aunque no fue una gran sirena, aprendió a flotar y patalear en el agua. Luego jugaron a quien aguantaba mas bajo el agua y fue hasta que Kagome vio su piel arrugada por tanto tiempo en el agua, decidieron salir. Esa había sido la mejor tarde de su vida. La novia de su hermano era muy divertida, no como la otra...

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Shippo le contó que la noticia de que él nacería, tomó por sorpresa a toda la familia, contando que Inuyasha ya tenia 14 años cuando su madre resulto embarazada y que gracias a eso, habían comprado esa propiedad. La casa permanecía la mayor parte del año sola y unas señoras del pueblo eran las que se encargaban de mantenerla limpia y en orden. Era por eso que todo estaba perfecto cuando llegaron esa mañana.

apuesto a que Inushi estará cocinando con mamá ahora mismo

¿Por qué lo dices?

Una corazonada

Tal y como lo dijo el chico, al acercarse a la casa; se escucharon risas en la cocina, no se detuvieron mucho, ya que irían a cambiarse antes de cenar. Al ver lo perfecto que estaba la mesa, Kagome vio de donde había sacado el actor sus dotes en la cocina.

Después de la cena, Izayoi se fue a dormir, dejando a tres con muchas ganas de hacer algo antes de ir a dormir.

vamos a jugar damas... – propuso Inuyasha

Nooo... que te pasa – Protestó Shippo – mejor dejémonos caer desde el techo de la casa antes que eso

La noche esta preciosa, ¿por qué no hacemos una fogata?

Y asamos malvaviscos – añadió Shippo

Y luego les cuento la historia de cómo mataron a un grupo de scouts por salir una noche de luna nueva – dijo Inu en un tono tétrico

Ah... paso –dijo la chica

Igual – agrego Shippo

Par de miedosos...

Ya con una idea en mente, fueron a buscar la leña que se guardaba en el cuarto de herramientas para la chimenea, extrajeron el pedernal y sin que se fijaran los chicos, Kagome saco una bolsita de fuego instantáneo, por sino servia a la antigua (XD)

¿Quién enciende la fogata?

Tu – dijeron al unísono Kag y Shippo

Entonces, coloquen las ramas, mientras yo lo hago... veamos – chocó ambas piedras entre sí para producir chispas, se acerco tanto a las piedras como a las ramas secas, que no se fijo que una chispita brincó en dirección a su cabello – quien dijo que no encendería

Inuyasha... – Kag se abalanzo sobre él, para apagar el fuego y Shippo solo se rió ante la torpeza de su hermano – ya estas; veo que amas al fuego

Esta sería la segunda vez que te quemas, Inushi

La segunda... Kagome... ¿le contaste?

Si, estábamos platicando y se me salió...

Y ahora serás la antorcha humana, hermanito

Grandioso

Después de ese pequeño accidente, la fogata fue prendida con el fuego instantáneo, ya que Inu se rehusó a volver a intentar con el pedernal; asaron malvaviscos y se quedaron viendo las estrellas, sin antes tomarse muchas fotografías. Shippo dijo que ya se iría a dormir, dejando al par de tórtolos, solos.

La noche esta maravillosa y más estando tu a mi lado.

ya tengo frío...

Eso lo podemos arreglar – extendió su brazo y colocándola a su lado la miro a los ojos - ¿quieres quedarte otro rato mas o nos vamos a dormir?

Estas seguro que tu mamá esta dormida y no espiándonos desde allá arriba...

Puede ser... será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Apagaron lo poco que quedaba de la fogata y entraron a la casa abrazados, esta era su única oportunidad para saber sí...

como me gustaría pasar la noche contigo...

Pero que hombre tan insistente y directo, como se te ocurre; estamos en tu casa

mi habitación es a prueba de ruidos...

Otro día, hoy no – ese Inuyasha, tan directo... ni lo quería ver a los ojos, por que sabia que daría su mano a torcer.

Yo soy el directo y tú la esquiva; pero ya veras...

¿Es una amenaza?

Que te gustara mucho, pero bien, descansa

Bueno, no fue como lo imagino, pero una parte de él se contentó por su rechazo. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso. Ya buscaría el momento propicio. Lo menos que quería era forzarla. (AC: Ah, no se pudo... Inu: oye, no prometiste lemon... AC: Este... espera un ratito, no seas tan impaciente Inu: Los lectores esperan algo de parte tuya AC: tal vez entre tu y Kag)

La noche cedió ante el amanecer que se avecinaba y el domingo se hizo presente.

Como no quiero aburrí... desayunaron, y para el almuerzo hicieron un picnic. Para marcharse por la tarde y así cada cual tomaría su rumbo a casa, sin antes despedirse como debían.

Ya de vuelta a la realidad, se extrañaron que estuviese lloviendo, si estaban en pleno verano. Calentamiento global. Y ningún paraguas en el auto. Inuyasha salió del auto y tomo la maleta de ella, la dejo en la entrada del edificio. Según la chica tenia algo planeado para salir del auto.

Esta lluvia parece que no va a calmarse con nada – dijo él - ¿cuál es tu plan?

Jugar un rato bajo la lluvia

Nos vamos a empapar...

Tu ya lo estas – diciendo esto salió y se planto en medio del parqueo y dejando que el agua la empapase

Te puedes enfermar, vamos, entra al edificio...

Aguafiestas, entrare si solo me atrapas – y corrió entre los pocos automóviles que habían. _Conque quieres jugar... bien jugarían._

Ya veras cuando te alcance.

Corrió y corrió y cada vez que creía que la alcanzaría, se le escapaba. Muchachita más escurridiza, los autos no le ayudaban mucho. La ropa ya le pesaba con tanta agua y ella seguía corriendo y encima riéndose, brinco uno de los túmulos para ganar distancia. Kagome se detuvo sin mas, se giro y cayo junto a él al pavimento.

¿Estas bien? – la ayudo a sentarse

Ya me había cansado... casi fue como la primera vez

Solo que no estábamos empapados

Y no era demasiado comprometedor, llévame al apartamento – alzando sus brazos para que la cargara

Que haré contigo – cargándola

Amarme, nada mas...

Llegaron a la entrada, donde la bajo para cargar con la maleta y subieron hasta el 6 piso. Muchas gradas y ningún elevador. Llegaron a su piso y se extraño que las luces de su apartamento estuviesen apagadas. Abrió y como se imagino, Sango no estaba.

Iré a conectar la cafetera, es raro que Sango no este; Los domingos no sale si no es por... – hizo una seña como si se acordara de algo – ve al cuarto de lavado, mete la ropa en el secador y luego sales – como lo imagino, Bankotsu le había pedido un trabajo de ultima hora a su amiga y la nota estaba pegada en el congelador. Ni modo

Quítate esa ropa o cogerás una pulmonía - le dijo el chico ya en el cuarto de lavado.

La chica se dio una rápida ducha y se coloco el pijama. No tenía hambre, después del "pequeño" aperitivo que les hizo comer Izayoi. Así que bastarían unos rolles de canela y el café para esperar que se calmara la lluvia.

Salió y ya estaba listo el café. Sacó dos tazas, esta noche dormiría muy bien si refrescaba el ambiente. Pensando en lo abrigadita que dormiría, se descuido del café y un poco le cayo en la muñeca. Ella grito y se metio la mano sobre el agua fria del fregadero, dejando su piel escocida

Al instante Inuyasha salió solo para ver el porque del grito, la encontró viéndose la muñeca, la examino y la volvió a meter bajo el agua.

¿Aun duele? ¿Conque fue?

Con el café, no tuve cuidado

No fue tu culpa, espera – saco del congelador un poco de mantequilla y se la untó sobre la diminuta quemadura rojiza – tienes suerte, el ardor ya pasara

Gracias

Por nada – ella le sonrió. Él le levantó la mano y le beso la parte exterior de la muñeca - ¿mejor?

No mucho – dijo en susurro, fue hasta en ese momento en que reparo en que situación se encontraban. Él en jeans y ella en su pijama corto.

La sensación de tenerlo así y verlo con su torso al descubierto, le empezó a hacerle estragos. Todo le giraba por dentro y se le doblaron las rodillas. Hubiese caído si el afortunadamente no la agarrase de su cintura. Se termino por apoyar con su otra mano en su antebrazo desnudo, cálido y firme. El le dio otro beso en el brazo y otro en su hombro.

eso... esta... mucho mejor, ¡Oh! – exclamo cuando él puso los labios en su palma.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre que practicaba con mi mamá en la cocina, siempre me quemaba. Ella solía besarme las quemaduras – y delicadamente beso la zona afectada.

Pero no con las mismas intenciones de esta vez, ¿verdad? – contradijo ella con voz traviesa

Él se echó a reír, con voz suave y ronca y le deslizo los labios por la mano, lamiendo sus dedos. Kagome creyó que terminaría por derretirse como la mantequilla si seguían así

Un beso quita el dolor – dijo después de un rato – a mí me lo quitaba cuando era niño

Pero yo no lo soy

Eso, lo sé muy bien; por eso necesitas cuidados mas especializados... - le susurró él.

Con la otra mano le ciño la cintura, acariciándole el abdomen, cerca de su pelvis, con el pulgar. Ella sintió vibraciones en su interior.

¿Pasó el dolor?

No pudo responderle, las sensaciones iban en aumento y las palabras no le salían, tal vez fueron sus ojos o ese gemido que se le escapo; que le contesto a él.

Un poco – termino por decir. Estaba a su merced. Lo sabia y no le desagradaba. Un tanto tímida fue paseando sus manos sobre sus brazos hasta dejarlas en su pecho.

¿Qué tal si lo remediamos a mi manera? – dijo el, inclinándose para besarla

Kagome hizo una rápida inspiración, retener la mayor cantidad de aire en los pulmones, y se dejo derretir de una vez en sus brazos, bajo el poder de sus labios embriagadores, cálidos, posesivos y llenos de amor solo para ella.

Acariciándole el arco de la espalda, no podía creer que la tuviera así, su boca se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya y en el tiempo que llevaba besándola, sabia que paso de una chica tímida que se dejaba llevar por él a la que tenia ahora, que le seguía muy bien el ritmo. Su figura delgada y pequeña se amoldaba a la suya muy bien. Que mas podía pedir. El deseo le desato una contienda dentro de él, su voz interior le decía para, detente...

Kagome...

Pero los labios de ella buscaban mas de él y sus manos le quemaban, maldita su suerte por sentirla así, tan cerca, piel a piel con su pecho. La necesita ahora y el palpitar loco de su corazón y de su sangre, le impidió pensar mas y la siguió besando, casi con desesperación y se obligo a apartar de nuevo. No quería dañarla con sus impulsos.

Princesa... – apoyando la frente en la de ella, la sostuvo por la cintura, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Shh, no digas nada, quiero seguir pensando que es mi sueño; no me hagas despertar – le toco la nariz con la suya, invitándolo a otro beso.

¿Cuál sueño? – dijo con voz ahogada, mientras la observaba como ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados una hermosa sonrisas sobre sus labios hinchados.

El de saber como es el amor... quisiera que tu me lo mostrases esta noche, te amo.

_Por Kami... eso no se lo esperaba. _

El corazón estuvo a punto de explotarle. La abrazo y acaricio su cabeza con sus manos. Sus cabellos estaban ligeramente recogidos con un listón, este se soltó, liberando la oscura y larga cabellera de ella, cayendo libres, frescos y con un exquisito aroma a jazmines que terminaron embobándolo más.

**A veces me pregunto  
porque estoy tan unida a ti y a tu mirar  
que me ilumina**

yo también, no sabes cuanto...

La estrechó fuerte y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, primero suave; quería ser delicado y luego con mucha avidez. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, saboreo mejor de su beso. Luego paso sus labios por su mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo y la sintió aflojársele de nuevo, otro gemido se escapo de sus labios. Esto era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Chocaron contra algo, una silla y ambos se rieron por su torpeza.

Las manos de ella que se había quedado en su pecho fueron caminando hasta su espalda, cubriéndole la boa con la suya, paseando su mano sobre la figura de esta, sintió como ella también sentía la potencia del mismo fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro.

Una atronadora urgencia le estremeció por completo y volvió a besarla, apretándola contra él, la chica sintió su erección. Siguió la curvatura de su pecho por encima de la delgada tela de su pijama. Ahuecó la mano y la amoldo sobre su seno, se lo acaricio y ella gimió en su boca. Era como estar en el cielo, todo era tan perfecto que por un momento temió que fuese un simple sueño.

Con pasos torpes, llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta de par en par. Cerraron la puerta y la apoyo en contra de la misma.

Con los hombros apoyados en la puerta, le fue bajando un tirante de su camisa a medida él iba besando su cuello y la piel de su hombro. Era tan tersa. Ella tironeó un poco con el cinturón de sus pantalones y entre risas se ayudaron hasta quedar sin la poca ropa que llevaban.

Ella aun tenia el cabello mojado, lo supo cuando enmarco con sus manos su rostro y la beso apasionadamente. Que si la lluvia los dejo empapados y los obligo a encerrarse en el apartamento o la quemadura de ella, los llevo a eso; ahora no importaba, solo lo que ambos se demostrarían de aquí hasta el fin de sus días.

Desde ahí bajo las bajo deslizándolas a placer sobre lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta mas debajo de sus caderas y volviéndolas a subir, saboreo su piel, era como seda. Kagome por su parte fue bajando hasta su pecho y deposito tibios besos que surtieron efecto en él. Se sentía torpe ante Inuyasha, pero sabia que él comprendía su falta de experiencia. La amaba.

**Tus besos por mi cuerpo  
me encienden día a día  
destello azul, que me da vida**

La pasión lo recorrió en oleadas, cuando ella lo acarició mas debajo de su cintura, temerosa, pero termino por excitarlo más. Deslizó su boca hasta su pecho y sintió endurecerse el pezón, succionándolo suavemente. Esta gimió alto y le hizo presión sobre sus caderas, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde ahí, hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Entonces él ya no aguantó mas, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella. La levantó en brazos y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas sin dejarse de besar, este la colocó en la misma cama que por años (era la misma que tenia en su casa) la ocupo una única persona y ahora la compartía con él.

**Tu le das calor al sol  
con tu piel morena  
devórame y hazme el amor  
con la luna llena**

Solo así la pudo ver completamente y deleitarse la mirada. Tendida en la cama y dispuesta para él. El miedo en sus ojos era delatador y sabia el por que. Se inclinó a besarla y calmarla un poco, trazando una senda de estos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pues ella lo halo para besarlo de lleno y deshacerse de ese temor.

**Mira lo que soy, **

**soy lo que me das  
si me das amor yo te daré mi corazón  
soy lo que me das**

Habría seguido mimándola, acariciándola, pero la rápida disposición de ella y la pasión retenida en él lo precipitaron. Colocándose sobre ella, le susurro palabras llenas de amor; sin que ella se lo dijese, supo que sería su primera vez y se sintió dichoso por ser el primero y el único en su vida.

**si me das cariño yo me puedo enamorar  
soy lo que me das  
si me das ternura te regalo mi ilusión  
mira lo que soy  
soy lo que das amor**

Cálida y suave la encontró, apretada contra él, la blandura de su cuerpo le excitó.

_Debes ir despacio amigo..._

Ella movió sus caderas hacia él en un impulso, el de orbes doradas ahogó un gemido, si ella seguía así, le sería muy difícil irse refrenando. Respiro hondo y fue deslizándose en ella y penetro tan rápido la delgada barrera que fue consciente de esto al sentir las uñas de ella enterrándose en sus brazos y de un gemido de dolor.

Tranquila gatita, ya pasara; discúlpame

Es lo único que duele, ¿verdad?

Sí, de aquí en adelante sera puro placer...

Entonces, que esperas, sigue

**Tu pelo se me enreda  
y entre mis dedos juega , ámame otra vez  
y sin medidas**

Los inundo un abrasador calor interior y otro movimiento de caderas de ella, lo introdujo aun más adentro. Esta se estremeció, fusionando su cuerpo con el de él. Era ahí donde no podía decirse donde iniciaba él o terminaba ella, ya que estaban formando un único ser.

Estando con ella, al fin entendió la razón que le hizo regresar a Japón, no era la actuación o el enfrentar a su padre; era el conocer a su Otra Parte (bien Paulo Coelho suena esto XD) y sentirse lleno de nuevo. Todo lo que había deseado desde su adolescencia, se estaba cumpliendo con Inuyasha, su corazón había sanado las heridas, para recibir de lleno el amor de ese hombre tan terco pero tan suyo.

**Solo con tu sonrisa  
me invades me haces trizas  
y al oír tu voz ya me fulminas**

Cada movimiento se fue haciendo más rápido, gotitas de sudor recorrían por sus cuerpos y un espasmo les recorrió en el instante en que él de derramaba en ella. la mente se les nublo por segundos que fueron horas para ellos.

necesitaran matarme para alejarme de ti, gatita

tengo hambre, vamos a asaltar el congelador

Necesitaríamos calentar de nuevo el café, ¿no? Debe estar muy frío.

Si, pero ahora lo harás tu, yo ando algo torpe

Era fantástico todo, no necesitaron hablar de las consecuencias, hablaron como siempre, pero las miradas entre ellos ya estaba alterada. Ahora había algo que los unía.

**M ira lo que soy, **

**soy lo que me das  
si me das amor yo te daré mi corazón  
soy lo que me das  
si me das cariño yo me puedo enamorar  
soy lo que me das  
si me das ternura te regalo mi ilusión  
mira lo que soy  
soy lo que das amor**

Continuara...

Bueno, ahí iba el lemon... (n///n) fue un arduo trabajo en equipo (6 horas pegadas al computador son extenuantes) con mi amiga Susan, que me ayudo en algunos detalles. Te quiero amiga mia. Espero que les haya gustado y que así perdonen mi ausencia por tantos días sin actualizar. Si alguien quedó con ganas de mas, solo denme ideas y yo las transformo en hechos.

Les quiere

Agatha


	10. Visitas Familiares

Sorry x la tardanza pero ya esta aquí lo que esperaban. Besitos a Lady por su cumple... y a mi amiga Teffy. Gracias por su apoyo en este proyecto mío... muak muak (besos de la autora para ustedes)

Capitulo 10: Visitas Familiares

Por primera vez había descansado tan bien y solo se despertó temprano para comprobar que no era un sueño. Él estaba a su lado, placidamente dormido y rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. No sería bueno despertarlo, se veía tan tierno... se volvió a acomodar a su lado y se durmió rápidamente.

Parece que Kagome aun esta dormida, gracias por acompañarme anoche Miroku...

No digas nada; sabes que estoy para lo que sea... solo espero que Inuyasha no se haya sentido solo anoche

La castaña terminó de entrar al departamento, coloco su abrigo en el sofá y la idea de ir a despertar a su amiga se le hizo tentador, pero antes de que abriera la puerta; se recordó que debería estar cansada por su viaje y mejor se fue a dar una ducha.

Solo por hoy haré el desayuno Kag, así que sigue durmiendo.

Y mientras la recién llegada se dirigía a la ducha, alguien se despertaba...

Sango... ¿dónde... – de un golpe le llegó la respuesta antes de formulársela y comprobándolo fácilmente al ver a Kagome a su lado – Princesa... despierta

No quiero ir a trabajar – la chica le halo la sabana y se tapo hasta la cabeza

Perezosa... – destapándola y besándola en el cuello la termino de despertar – Sango ya volvió y tengo que salir antes de que me vea... por cierto, Buenos días

Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Veamos... – besándola en la comisura -... sí, perfectamente y esto de estar huyendo no me agrada mucho

¿Huyendo?

De Sango, me mata si sabe lo que paso aquí y a ti te manda a un convento... – de solo imaginarse a su amiga haciendo tales cosas, se rió. A veces Inu era muy exagerado -... Shh, creo que oigo pasos – ambos se quedaron callados y efectivamente, Sango se acercaba a la habitación.

¿Kag? ¿Estas bien? – y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta... de por si, la habitación de su amiga siempre era un desastre, pero ese día se llevaba el primer lugar – pensé que estabas dormida y acabo de escucharte carcajear, dime; ¿Cómo te fue con la mama-suegra? – Kagome que estaba mas que aterrada por la entrada de la castaña que se quedo un rato sin hablar - ¿Kag?

No pasa nada, solo que me estaba recordando de la fogata que hicimos y pues me fue muy bien, aunque no es mi mama-suegra...

¿Y no se propaso Inuyasha contigo? – pero que amiga más preguntona...

no, para nada

pues mas le vale, por que lo despellejó vivo si te toca y a ti te encierro en Alcatraz...

¿Hablas en serio? Harías eso... – Inu no era paranoico ni exagerado, conocía muy bien a Sango.

Claro, pero como es el caballero que no es Miroku estoy más tranquila y ve ya a ducharte o llegaras tarde al trabajo, yo llegare hasta la tarde – sin tan solo ella supiese que su caballeroso amigo se encontraba mas cerca de lo que pensaba...

La castaña salió de su habitación y esta pudo respirar hasta que la puerta estuvo bien cerrada. Salió de la cama con la camisa de él puesta y le puso seguro a la puerta. Regreso al pie de su cama y con una sonrisa de una niña que había hecho una travesura, subió el cubrecama.

ya puedes salir... ratoncito

Inuyasha salió a rastras con otra sonrisa por no ser descubierto, solo que ahora había otro problema por resolver: Como rayos saldría de ahí sin ser visto. La cocina estaba en el camino hacia la puerta del apartamento.

ya ves que no estaba exagerando con respecto a Sango...

¿Y de donde aprendiste a saltar así de la cama?

Desde que la bruja de Kaede me seguía para darme la medicina, era asquerosa.

¿Quieres darte un baño? – Kagome estaba jugando con los botones de la camisa.

¿Juntos? – la idea se le hizo demasiado tentadora y el ver a la chica con su camisa, mucho más. Apenas recordaba ese supuesto café que salieron a buscar.

Flash Back 

¿Estas segura que solo quieres un café? – le insinuó él.

Si, ¿qué me darías tú a cambio?

No sé, un beso, talvez – girándola hacia él la beso apasionadamente - ¿quieres mas?

Sí, claro que sí...

Ya se encontraban en la cocina y la cafetera estaba demasiado cerca. Mientras la seguía besando, Inuyasha tomo lo poco que quedaba del café y lo arrojo al fregadero. Ahora ya no había café con que competir...

Eres un tramposo – le reclamo la chica en medio de sus besos. Sus labios eran tan adictivos que le dominaban la voluntad. Suaves, expertos y cálidos... ¿cómo resistirse?

Hago lo posible por ser lo único importante para ti...

¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran aquí?

Dijiste que Sango no vendría a dormir... – ahora los besos llegaban a su clavícula y el cosquilleo se intensificaba -... deja que te relaje, no sé hasta cuando podremos estar así...

**Fin del flash back** (soy una cobarde y no lo pude concluir... péguenme sí quieren)

Que pena que solo se quedaron en roces y besos. Si no fuese por esa llamada que recibió... todo hubiese sido diferente. Pero como él hubiese no existe... la llamada fue de su madre que le pedía conocer a ese chico tan maravilloso del que le hablaba siempre. Y los esperaría el viernes. Sin falta. Que bonito sería todo si pudiese presentar a Kagome a su padre.

¿Inu? ¿Qué pasa? – él abrió los ojos y la miro con devoción. Malvada Sango, la tenía tan cerca...

Nada, ¿qué tal si tomamos ya el baño? – la alzó en brazos y la llevo a la regadera. El agua tibia recorría sus pieles, mientras ellos se dedicaban a amarse. Nunca antes un baño le resultó tan emocionante como ahora – te amo Kag, nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides; eres lo más importante para mí

También te amo Inu... yasha – sentir sus labios juguetear con su pezón era una dulce droga para sus sentidos, como podía ahogaba los gemidos, el agua correr no ayudaba mucho y no quería que su amiga se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí.

Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre así (y sigo de cobarde... )

Esa Kagome... se toma tan fresco todo... ya pasa media hora y la niña no sale del baño. Sera mejor que vaya a sacarla – Sango que ya tenia el desayuno listo se fue directo a la habitación de la pelinegra, justo cuando esta salió de lo mas sonrojada – al fin sales... – la observo mejor - ¿tienes fiebre?

No, solo tome el baño algo caliente, vamos a comer; ¿sí?

Como quieras, solo que las tostadas te las comerás frías

No importa, pero antes puedes traerme la polera azul que esta en la secadora

Claro y come ya... – aquí fue el momento preciso que Kagome aprovecho para sacar a Inuyasha del departamento. Se sentó en la mesa y probo las tostadas. Si que estaban frías, pero que más daba, no la cambiaria por unas calientes a lo que había disfrutando en la regadera.

Ya termine... estaba rico todo – ya con su polera azul en la maleta se despidió de la castaña que la veía extrañada. Nunca le gustaron las tostadas frías y hoy las comió sin chistar. Ese viaje la cambio mucho. Nunca un lunes iba tan contenta al trabajo. Tendría que averiguar que pasaba ahí.

Si mal no lo recordaba, Miroku acompañó a su novia y a esa hora debería estar dándose la ducha o durmiendo. Tendría los minutos exactos para entrar sin ser notado. Lo menos que quería era ser victima del interrogatorio de su amigo.

Abrió tan sigilosamente la puerta que se imagino como un gran ladrón. El apartamento estaba igual como lo dejo el viernes. Cerro y se encamino a su habitación. Ni rastro de él.

¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – la voz de su amigo dentro de su habitación. Lo sobresalto. Pero no se dejo intimidar. Paso de largo al ojiazul que estaba sentado en su cama y lo miraba insistentemente – aun no respondes... anda, confiésalo

Feh... no te interesa

claro que si, Kagome es mi amiga

Tu solo te imaginas cosas que no son... y no te preocupes, la amo demasiado como para engañarla – con esto lo dejo callado. Se metió al baño junto con la ropa que se iba a poner. Al salir su amigo ya no estaba, sabia que estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Después de sacar al amor de su vida, este le llego cuando menos lo espero. –ahora a seguir trabajando

Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta amigo... – era Miroku que al abrir la puerta estaba apoyado en el marco de la sala -... y ahora solo te deseo suerte, porque llegaras tarde – señalándole el reloj

Maldición! – espeto este – nos vemos en la noche. Se le fue el tiempo con Kagome y el director le daría una buena que no quería ni imaginárselo. Los querían a las 7 y ya eran las 9. Bonito inicio de semana.

_Conque esto no sea un mal augurio para el viernes..._

Entre grabaciones y salidas a escondidas se paso la semana y cada día fue mejorando para ellos. Después de concluir con la novela, grabaría una película con un buen salario y todo gracias a su paparazza y sus noticias de él.

El miércoles salieron a almorzar con Izayoi y Shippo a un lugar privado. Se la pasaron de lo mejor y como él necesitaba regresar a los foros, los demás fueron a comer unos helados.

Izayoi... ¿aun sigue enfadado el señor Taisho?

Al parecer no tanto, lo he visto o bueno, escuchado que a Inuyasha le ha ido muy bien a pesar de todo y eso lo tiene animado. A veces lo veo en el estudio con las fotografías de él y sonríe; pero es tan orgulloso que no creo que acepte que se equivoco. – lo que escucho a la chica le dio una gran idea. Solo que sería muy arriesgado.

Este viernes iremos a ver a mi familia para que conozcan a Inu, ¿pueden llegar?

Claro hija, solo dinos donde y nosotros llegaremos

Si, y así me presentas a Souta – agrego Shippo que recién tomaba parte de la conversación

Con tal que no se te ocurra llevar tus videojuegos...

Mama... pero si son mi vida, todo el fin de semana me la pase sin jugar y sin Inushi en casa, me la paso muy aburrido

Mi hermano también es fanático, así que se llevaran bien.

Esa semana era de las cuales la vida era tranquila y podía pasar las tardes en las calles, en busca de algún escándalo. Pero esa tarde, después de despedirse de Izayoi y Shippo se dirigió a un lugar muy conocido.

Entro a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, pidió una entrevista con el jefe del lugar para la entrevista a asesora de finanzas (de lo cual no sabia nada, pero era lo único viable para estar frente a él) y después de mucho regateo, le dieron la oportunidad de hablar con Inu no Taisho. Por lo que le dijo su secretaria, de un momento a otro llegaría, estaba en una junta y que al salir la atendería.

Para ser una naviera, era muy acogedora, eso fue lo que pensó y espero pacientemente. Vio salir a muchos en trajeados y dedujo que la junta ya estaba concluida. De todos los que salieron no le fue difícil saber quien era el dueño. El dorado de sus ojos le delataba. Kagome casi se va de espaldas al verlo, era la vida imagen de Inuyasha, solo que unas arrugas ya le marcaban el rostro y su mirada estaba opacada. Lo vio sonreír cuando la diviso en el sofá y luego miro a su secretaria

viene por lo de la plaza vacante... – dijo la secretaria y él se acercó a la chica que ahora estaba ya de pie con los nervios de punta

Inu no Taisho, para servirle – la chica que tenia enfrente le pareció agradable y más una niña que alguien buscando empleo. Esta le sonrió y levemente le recordó a su esposa, cuando esta aun estaba contenta con él. – pase por favor

Entraron a su oficina que estaba decorada con arte japonés antiguo. Esto era por Inuyasha y lo menos que quería era arruinarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

_Kami... ayúdame a que comprenda el error que esta cometiendo con su familia..._

soy Kagome Higurashi y pues no vine por el empleo, lo use como pretexto para hablar con usted... – comenzó esta mirándolo de frente – sé que no debería meterme pero Inuyasha me importa mucho, al igual que su esposa y Shippo

¿Quién eres para venir a decirme eso?

Soy la novia de su hijo y no me gusta verlos así. Hasta usted la esta pasando mal, lo sé; Puede decir que no le afecta, pero sus ojos no mienten. Tal vez él no tiene los mismos sueños que usted, pero ha sabido defender lo que quiere...

¿Quién te mando? – no quería ser descortés pero al menos le dejaría hablar

Nadie. Me gustaría mucho que se volvieran a encontrar y disfrutasen de padre e hijo. Mi padre murió hace años y saber que usted sé está perdiendo de los mejores logros de Inuyasha se me hace muy egoísta de su parte.

No lograras convencerme con eso y si ya termino...

Veo que no se puede con usted, pero si cambia de parecer... nos reuniremos en mi casa para que Inu conozca a mi familia. Es el viernes las 9 – dejando un papel con una dirección- lo estaré esperando y sé que su familia también. – ya casi cruzaba el umbral cuando se giro y agrego algo – a veces se debe ser pedir perdón para poder ser feliz. Que tenga buena tarde señor Taisho.

Ahora todo sería el destino que hiciese cambiar la postura del señor, ya dicho lo dicho, solo el corazón de un buen padre podría hacer que todo girara a su favor. Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho y lo pidió con devoción.

Con esto se alejo de la naviera y de ciudad a un único lugar. A su casa. Necesitaba hablar con su madre de todo esto.

Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto 

Jueves en la noche y no sabia que ponerse para la cena. Sango trató de acomodarle un conjunto, pero nada. Estaba nerviosa y no por la cena, según Shippo las cosas seguían iguales en la mansión y ni pizca de cambios; suspiro y se decidió por un vestido celeste, el mismo que sango le decía. Lo combinaría con un sobretodo negro y listo. Se dejo caer en la cama y se la paso gran parte de la noche pensando. El sueño no llegaba.

_Necesito despejarme ya..._

Buscó piedritas en las macetas de la sala y se fue a la azotea. Su blanco sería la ventana de Inuyasha. No estaba tan lejos, solo necesitaba de puntería y algo de fuerza. Lanzó la primera, pero choco con el barandal. Muy suave. Probó con la siguiente y casi llega. la tercera e igual. No lograban llegar. Así se estuvo hasta que le quedó una muy chiquita. Era esta o llamarle al celular, del cual no pagaba aun la cuenta. Con toda su fuerza la tiró y al fin llego a la ventana y momentos mas tarde la luz se encendió.

¡Que rayos fue eso! – el chico abrió la ventana para ver que era ese ruido

¡INU! Aquí... – y él la volvió a ver

¿Qué pasa? Ya es muy tarde

No tengo sueño... platiquemos un rato

Por la cena...

Sip, quiero que sea especial para los dos

Y así se la pasaron hablando hasta que la chica bostezó. Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Aunque él estaba refunfuñando por que ya se fuera a dormir; ella lo detenía antes de que se metiera a su habitación.

La última revisión de la revista Kazza! Les llevo gran parte de la tarde y llegó justo al apartamento para arreglarse y esperar a que Inuyasha llegara por ella. Sango que estaba más tranquila, se quedó con sus jeans y se fue con Miroku por su lado.

Conversaron un poco en el auto, Kagome dándole instrucciones de cómo ser con su abuelo y que fuese lo que le contase; No le creyese mucho, solía mucho mezclar la realidad con su fantasía y nunca se sabía cuando era verdad.

Llegaron antes que sus amigos, pero después que Izayoi.

¿Qué te parece el templo? – le dijo Kag

Muy bonito, es el más antiguo que existe en Tokio, ¿no?

Aja y por eso en la época de primavera esto siempre esta lleno. Muchos vienen a orar y pedir por salud y bienestar y otros a comprar amuletos.

Al parecer la idea de conocer a su otra parte de la familia le agradaba mucho y más al encontrar a ambas madres conversando y bebiendo té en la sala.

Pero si ya llegaron – dijo la mom de Kag. Se levantaron ambas a saludarse y Kag le presentó a Inuyasha – es un placer conocerlo y se ve que quiere mucho a mi hija...

¿Y Souta? – dijo Kag

Arriba con Shippo y los videojuegos

Ya me lo esperaba.

En eso llegó su abuelo y lo confundió con un antiguo guerrero de la era feudal, sentándose a su lado; les contó la historia respecto al guerrero. Todos se divirtieron mucho e Inu le creyó a Kag lo de las historias de su abuelo.

Ya iban a pasar al comedor cuando el timbre de la casa sonó dejando desconcertados a todos, no esperaban a nadie. A Kagome le latió el corazón muy rápido, se ofreció a ir a abrir la puerta.

Podía ser... la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere 

Camino hacia la puerta y se le hizo largo el trayecto. La mano le tembló en la perrilla. El timbre volvió a sonar e Inuyasha salió a ver el por que. La chica se mantenía frente a la puerta sin abrirla

¿Pasa algo? – este fue el que abrió la puerta y fue el mismo que se quedo hecho piedra con lo que vio

Inuyasha... ¿ llego a tiempo?

Claro que si señor... pase

_Las personas pueden cambiar para mejor y esa noche era la indicada..._

Continuara...

Hola gente linda y preciosa, disculpas de nuevo por no colocar antes, pero los parciales a inicio de año son lo peor. Ya pasaron y ya estoy de vuelta.

Este capi es mas corto pero prometo alargar el siguiente. Ven que al fin llegó el papi de Inu, ¿qué pasará? ¿Se contentaran?

Bueno si quieren saber esto y otras cosillas mas... no se pierdan la próxima entrega.

Les quiere mucho

Agatha


	11. Sorpresas

Mi linda abuelita ha estado enferma y he tenido que dejar un lado la pc para atenderla. Así que espero que entiendan mi tardanza que creo que casi alcanza el mes. Y para que no se enojen mucho... aquí les va un lemon. -!

Capitulo 11: Sorpresas y Misterios...

_Las personas pueden cambiar para mejor y esa noche era la indicada..._

Pensó que lo que estaba viendo frente a él era un sueño, el más loco; Porque en la vida real NUNCA pasaría. Cerró los ojos en espera que la "aparición" se fuese de ahí, pero no ocurrió así. La mirada tranquila de su padre estaba enfrente; no lo podría creer... Su padre en casa de Kagome... ¡Kagome! La miro a su lado de lo más tranquila, ella lo miró y no supo lo que le dijo, ya que estaba shockeado.

¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que dijo el chico cuando Kagome los había dejado solos en el pasillo. La chica fue a entretener a los demás.

Conseguiste lo que tanto querías... y sin mi ayuda, felicidades

No has contestado a mi pregunta – le insistió rudamente. Miro hacia otro lado. Estaba enfadado con él.

Viene a conocer a la familia de tu novia y... – la voz se le quebrantó e Inuyasha lo volvió a ver, su corazón latió violentamente. ¿talvez su padre venia a...? No, eso ya sería una utopía... -... a pedir tu perdón – ya la frase estaba dicha, ahora a esperar la respuesta de su hijo. Desde la visita de la muchacha, su conciencia no lo dejó en paz. Las firmes palabras de ella habían sido las gotas que derramaron su vaso.

¿Crees que es tan fácil como solo decirlo? – metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba irritado y estaban en casa ajena. No quería dar espectáculo – mejor vamos a afuera

Como quieras – el viento cálido de la noche les dio en el rostro al salir – sé que no fui intransigente, quería a fuerza que tu te encargará de la naviera, luego me dije: "Ahí esta Shippo" pero si él también busca otros sueños, ¿qué pasara con la empresa? Pero sabes que, al saber que tenias novia y que Sesshomaru ya me hizo abuelo... hay mas posibilidades que no se pierda nada.

Que quieres decir con eso... – en si no entendió el porque le decía eso, su padre se había golpeado o algo por el estilo, xq nunca fue así. Pocas veces conversaban, por sus estudios, por sus salidas nocturnas; todas reprimendas, pero nunca de esa manera.

Que puedes regresar a la casa y que te apoyare en tu carrera. Sé que nunca fui un buen padre, pero podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¿qué dices? – si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día vería a su padre siendo condescendiente, se habría reído. En eso recordó algo que le había dicho Kagome.

A veces me imagino con mi papa jugando en el parque, siempre creí que lo tendría siempre; pero no fue así y ahora que veo que tú lo tienes, no debes desaprovechar que aun sigue con vida...

Esta bien, solo que ya me acostumbre a vivir a parte, espero que no te importe

Inuyasha, Kagome no quería que viniera a moles... – Shippo se quedo petrificado al ver con quien estaba su hermano, se restregó los ojos, no lo creía, debía ser un sueño – papá... ¿ya no están enojados?

No Shippo y anda que tienes que presentarme mejor a esa chica y a su familia.

Y después de tanto tiempo distanciados, las cosas había vuelto a su lugar gracias a Kagome, solo que el joven actor no sabia nada de eso. La cena fue mas que perfecta, porque estaban todos reunidos y felices y la pequeña reunión terminó casi en la madrugada y hubiese seguido, si no es por Sango que les recordó que irían a la editorial en la mañana...

Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando... – dijo Kagome apoyando su mentón en su mano, lo que más odiaba era trabajar dentro de la editorial y no en las calles y fotografiando. La castaña sólo le prestaba atención al monitor de su ordenador, la portada de la nueva edición de Kazza! Tendría que ser muy buena y ella no se daría el lujo de hacerla a ultima hora -... me gusto la sorpresa que le di a Inuyasha

¿Fuiste tu? – Sango dejó de hacer los gráficos y la miro directamente

Si, al principio creí que no había hecho caso a lo que le dije, pero al final; todo resultó, solo que Inu no lo sabe, así que no se lo digas

Seré como una tumba, no te preocupes por nada

Eso espero, por cierto; ¿Por qué Bankotsu me quería a mí? Yo no sé mucho de diseño...

Pero si de los ruidos en las fotografías, el otro fotoperiodista ha tenido problemas con su cámara y están saliendo muy borrosas, ahí entraras tu, para que las arregles y como estaba eso de la otra salida...

Si, nos quieren para un almuerzo, nada del otro mundo

Solo diré una cosa, Te has ganado a alguien muy especial. No lo había visto tan feliz en años y todo por una arpía...

La antigua novia de él, seguro; algo hemos hablado de eso, pero no quise entrar en detalles.

Si, aun no entiendo como se pudo fijar en alguien tan fría e interesada – a Kagome le dio una corazonada, esas dos características se las atribuía a... pero no era quien estaba pensando, ¿o sí?

Sí, verdad

La conversación fue cortada por su jefe que estaba mas que exasperado por que aun la portada no estaba hecha... Sango lo calmó y Kagome se quedó arreglando las fotografías. No podía quitarse las palabras de su amiga con respecto al pasado de Inuyasha.

Tan fría e interesada... fría e interesada...

El sonido de su móvil fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, vio el número y no se hizo familiar

¿Sí?

Hola primita, ¿cómo estas? – la voz de una mujer fue la que contestó, ¿primita? Ella solo tenia una y esa era...

¿Kikyo?

Pues quien más, soy tu única prima; Solo te hablaba para decirte que estoy en Japón y me quedaré unos días en el templo, ¿aun vives ahí?

Pues mira que sorpresa – por más que quiso sonar emocionada no pudo, había algo detrás de la visita de su prima y no era nada bueno – y pues no, vivo en la ciudad con una amiga

Tan grande estas ya como para vivir fuera... como se pasan los años; yo te recuerdo como una pequeña niña, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿18?

25 – contestó ella ya perdiendo la paciencia, cosa poco común, pero había algo en ella que le hacía explotar rápido

Bueno, bueno, nos vemos en la tarde; No digas nada a mi tía, quiero que sea una sorpresa y quiero que tu también estés ahí.

Y sin despedidas ni nada colgó. Ya llevaba varios años sin verla, casi 6 y aunque vivía hace 3 3n Japón, nunca se dejaba ver. Ponía su trabajo como pretexto.

¿Qué querrá Kikyo ahora? La ultima vez fue para cederle el lugar del templo como sacerdotisa y ella se lo había delegado por alegar que no viviría encerrada en un lugar así, ella quería ver mundo.

Si hacia cuentas, su prima tenía 28, la misma edad que Inuyasha...

¿De donde sacó esas relaciones? ¿Kikyo con Inuyasha? Mejor voy a remojarme la cara antes de que siga pensando chorradas...

Ya cuando regresó Sango estaba por terminar la portada, solo era de colocar la fotografía de Orlando Bloom y listo. Kagome se sentó y cerró sus ojos, ya llevaba ratos sin dormir bien, solo la noche del domingo... lo pensó y se sonrojó. Como le había gustado y no sabia si era bueno seguir o no.

Como me gustaría salir de aquí ya, me estoy sofocando, que vengan a dejarme un trabajo, lo que sea; pero ya quiero salir de aquí...

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, por que Bankotsu le pidió unas fotografías de un incendio que estaba ocurriendo en una bodega abandonada. Dejaría el auto para usar su motocicleta. Pocas veces la usaba y con un propósito: seguir a Inuyasha.

Llegó a la escena, habían muchos bomberos tratando de sofocar las llamas, pero cuando creían que estaba bajo control un estallido los hizo retroceder. Según las notas tomadas, el incendio se inicio desde adentro por fallas eléctricas y antes esa bodega era usada para guardar maquinaria vieja y repuestos. Dos bomberos entraron en busca de algún indigente o de una señal de vida al terminar de apagar el fuego, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir el cuerpo calcinado, por el estado en que se encontraba, no lo pudieron identificar; lo llevarían a los forenses para determinar su sexo y la causa de la muerte.

Tomo las fotos necesarias, no quería ser sensacionalista con las personas reales, cuando eran los artistas, se daba gusto pero al ver el cuerpo casi se desmaya. Debía ser horrible morir sofocado por la falta de oxigeno y de desesperación por no encontrar una salida... lo quemado venia después de la muerte, así que eso no lo había sentido.

Ella se fue sin saber que dentro de poco, se daría una gran sorpresa, el cuerpo ya estaba rígido cuando iniciaron el incendio y dentro de este encontrarían una nota que dejaría helado a mas de alguno, incluyendo a Inuyasha.

¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Natsumi? - dijo el director que ya llevaba ratos buscándola – dijo que vendría temprano

pues no señor, en la lista de entrada no aparece – le contesto el guardia de los foros

¿Dónde rayos te habrás metido? Sabia que este día filmaríamos unas de las escenas finales

¿Qué haremos entonces? – le dijo la apuntadora al director

las escenas que no aparezca ella, de todas maneras, ella muere de tuberculosis... parece ser que tendrás descanso Takeda

eso veo, me quitare esto – refiriéndose a la chaqueta – tanta ropa ya me esta haciendo estorbo – Inuyasha fue a sentarse junto con el director, mientras esperaba que la chica llegase para grabar la escena en que era llevado a la cárcel por raptar a la prometida del señor feudal...

Estando sin hacer nada, el chico repasó los últimos sucesos de su vida. Las cosas en su familia estaban arregladas, ya su padre lo apoyaba y dentro de poco entraría a la pantalla grande. Kagome tendría más trabajo siguiéndole y hablando de ella... se giró en busca de algo fuera de sitio o extraño, pero nada; ella no estaba por ahí. Lastima y con las ganas que tenia de verla.

Olvidó por completo la llegada de su prima (la odiosa) y se fue a dar un paseo, luego se citó con Inuyasha, este le quería mostrar algo... que resultó ser el apartamento que compraría. No estaban muy lejos uno del otro y según él, ahora si tendrían mas privacidad, ella ya sabia de que hablaba y se sonrojo. Apenas estaba iniciando a amueblarla, pero la cama ya estaba en su lugar y lista para ser usada...

¿Por qué no vamos a probar que tan buena esta la cama? – le insinúo él

en la tarde... – estar entre sus brazos ya era mucho y más si este ya le estaba besando la comisura de sus labios

Cualquier hora es perfecta gatita – la besó de lleno y ella perdió el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Así era todas las veces que él al besaba. Perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, nada importaba cuando estaban así

Terminaron apoyándose en un pilar, con poco trabajo, y ya sentía la presión de su entrepierna; ambos llevaban ropa que les facilitaría las cosas y entre juegos fueron dejándola en el camino hasta la habitación donde cayeron en la mullida cama, ahora tendría mas espacio, era tipo matrimonial.

Pero mira que tipo de ropa andas Kag, y así dices que no quieres... – refiriéndose a la ropa interior de encajes y color azul -... con una tentación así, no podría parar

No tengo intención de hacer nada por que no sigas – el vaivén de sus pechos denotaba la falta de aire por sus besos, le soltó el cinturón, dejándolo en la misma condición que ella.

Bajó uno de sus tirantes mientras recorría su suave piel con sus labios, ella tratando de no gritar, solo se agarraba de las sabanas y apretaba los labios. Las caricias de hoy no se igualaban a las de su primera vez, era mas osado... apasionado y deliciosamente posesivo. Inuyasha recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer bajo de él con sus manos, hasta llegar a su cadera. Quería excitarla mas de lo que estaba. Bajo lentamente esa ultima prenda, sintiendo como su piel respondía a sus roces, vio mover las sabanas y levanto la vista; Kagome estaba con los ojos apretados y reprimiendo sus gemidos.

Gatita... tranquila, verás que será mejor de lo que te esperabas...

Inu... Yasha... – alcanzó a decir ella, abrió sus ojos y vio como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, la miraba con amor, él esperaba su confianza, sabia que no le haría daño.

Me encanta que digas mi nombre así...

Pasaron algunos minutos en que solo se dedicaron a besarse y Kagome tomando un poco de valor bajo lentamente sus manos por el fornido pecho de él, que se encontraba besando su lóbulo, este emitió un leve gruñido y la chica se rió y algo se le ocurrió, talvez sería un tanto osado pero tenia que probar.

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó él en su oído, sin dejar de hacer su labor

¿Tienes cosquillas aquí? – le respondió con otra pregunta, al momento en que pasaba su dedo índice sobre su columna, este no respondió, pero el movimiento que hizo le confirmo sus sospechas – dicen que si se tiene sensibilidad... – no termino de hablar cuando él capturó sus labios con los suyos, de manera casi desesperada. No era para menos que una parte de su cuerpo le pedía poseerla de una vez por todas -... se es celoso – concluyo esta al retomar aire

Pues te diré que si, lo soy y en demasía... oye, ¿qué ha...?- ahora fue él que no concluyo de hablar y esta vez no fue por un beso, sino más bien por la osadía de la chica.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kagome se dio a la tarea de "palpar" mejor la anatomía de él, fue bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, donde al inicio lo encerró con temor, por la reacción que le causara a él. Con ese jueguito de ella, lo único que provocó fue que él se quedara estático por un momento y hundiendo su cara cerca de sus cabellos, soltó un gruñido. "Si eso lo logré con..." ahora con mayor confianza; La chica hizo los movimientos necesarios para arrancarle otros dos gruñidos. Aun no se creía que eso cabía perfectamente en su oquedad.

M... mierda – dijo entrecortado, si antes tenia la necesidad de adentrarse en ella lo antes posible, ahora era de vida o muerte. ¿Que más podía excitarlo? Esa gatita aprendía muy rápido y eso le gustó mucho -... de... ja de hacer eso, maldita sea...

Oírle hablar de esa manera, le tiño mas el rostro, le había causado placer y se sentía orgullosa por eso. Sus miradas se toparon y algo le sorprendió: sus orbes doradas estaban tan cristalinos y su rostro estaba también teñido. Si tan solo tuviese un espejo para ver quien estaba más rojo, pero ese no era momento para pensar en trivialidades.

Tal vez tendría otra ocasión para comprobarlo. Pero una cosa si era cierta, la imagen de ese Inuyasha no se le olvidaría nunca. Si su mirada le robaba el aliento cada vez que la miraba intensamente, como olvidar el fuego interno que esa tarde emanaba solo para ella.

Ya había alargado demasiado la tortura como para seguirse aguantando, así que sentó a la chica entre sus piernas mientras se adentraban en ella. El vaivén lento de ambos se fue convirtiendo más rápido a medida pasaban el tiempo. La dulce voz de ella conjugaba perfectamente con la ronca de él y no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él se derramaba en su interior.

El silencio se hizo presente después que ambos gritasen sus nombres, el clímax de su unión se había concluido y sus respiraciones pronto regresarían a la normalidad. Mientras esperaban calmar sus corazones, Inuyasha acariciaba sus cabellos y ella estaba recostada en su pecho, sumergidos ambos en una paz que fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de la reportera.

Ni en tus ratos libres te dejan en paz... – rezongó él, refiriéndose a Bankotsu. Kagome solo meneo su cabeza, el número era de su casa.

¿Sí?

¿a que horas piensas venir, eh? – la voz de su prima le bajo todo rasgo de felicidad. Lo había olvidado. Ese día llegaba Kikyo y por estar con Inuyasha no estaba en el templo.

Discúlpame, lo olvide; pero prometo llegar pronto

No tengas cuidado, ya me tenia algo así de tu parte; siempre fuiste despistada y por lo visto lo eres... – no le dio tiempo para replicar, pues después de eso, solo escucho el sonido de la llamada cortada

Argg...- viendo su móvil – tenias que ser tu...

¿Trabajo? – dijo el chico que la esperaba en la cama

no, familia, tengo que irme – recogiendo sus ropas y colocándoselas rápidamente

¿Pasó algo malo?

No, sencillamente mi prima esta de visitas y esta enojada por que olvide que hoy venia – vio que él también comenzó a vestirse, señal que él la acompañaría – no tienes por que molestarte, iré yo sola

No te desharás tan fácil de mí; además que tiene de malo que vaya... soy tu novio, ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos. Esa era su ultima palabra y Kagome sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión

Como quieras, pero media vez te vea coquetear con ella... – no lo decía por él, sino por la forma en que siempre buscaba Kikyo para quitarle sus cosas.

¿Qué me crees? Conque tenga u amigo mujeriego, no quiere decir que yo también lo sea

Sin decir mas, ambos salieron del departamento, vistos muy de cerca por alguien que no le hizo tanta gracia ver a su Kagome con el patético de Inuyasha... primero le quito el trabajo en la televisora que tanto anhelaba y ahora a la chica que él quería. Y pensar que alguna vez fueron amigos... sin dudas, la suerte no quería estar de su lado, pero haría hasta lo imposible para hacer que cambiara.

Que tan equivocado estaba Inuyasha en su plan de acompañar a kagome a conocer a la "prima". Tal vez hubiese escuchado las palabras de la chica, no estaría en esa situación. Pero como quería aprovechar los pocos ratos que pasaban juntos... tuvo que pagar caro, muy caro.

Tal como se lo dijo Kagome durante el camino, su prima había nacido en Japón, pero como gran parte de su vida lo vivió en China, siempre decía ser de ahí. Además de comportarse de manera perfeccionista, nunca pudo congeniar con ella y menos cuando en su adolescencia se volvió mas fría que de costumbre.

Llegaron justo cuando Souta iba subiendo las gradas con las bebidas (ya que con todo su trabajo, Kag no les dijo nada y la llegada de la "Prima" fue sorpresa)

Todo pintaba a que sería una visita rápida para complacerla, pondría el pretexto de trabajo y se irían después de la cena. Entraron en la casa y su madre le dijo que tanto su tío como su prima estaban de visita. Bueno, por lo menos no la soportaría toda la velada.

Entraron a la sala, donde estos se encontraban y los mas sorprendidos fueron Inuyasha como Kikyo al ser presentados. Solo que los demás no se dieron cuenta de la mirada hiriente que él le dirigió y la complacida de ella.

"Conque es el novio de mi primita... que buena idea de regresar a Japón" pensó la invitada mientras tomaban el té después de cenar.

¿Ya nos podemos ir? – le dijo el chico por lo bajo a Kagome

Bueno, ya cumplimos, si – en eso él le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada - ¿te sientes bien?

A decir verdad... no

Ambos se disculparon y salieron de la casa, sin antes darse las despedidas respectivas. Aquí aprovecho Kikyo para hablar con él

nunca creí que te conformaría con tan poco, pero estaré donde siempre

no volveré a caer en tus redes... primita

Esto en vez de herirla, la convenció mas en su empeño de quitárselo a Kagome, sería tan fácil que ni cuenta se daría. Su prima era tan tontita...

oiga señor, esta seguro de que el reporte esta correcto...

Mas de lo que quisiera, hay que avisar a la televisora sobre esto; Solo ellos sabrán que hacer en todo caso, la chica llevaba un nombre artístico y necesitamos encontrar a sus parientes. Es una lastima – dijo un oficial, mientras veía el cuerpo quemado de la actriz.

Era muy joven, ¿24?

Si, y su carrera iba en ascenso...

Regresaron el cuerpo al cuarto frió y el reporte de defunción mostraba el rostro jovial de una chica que nunca creyó morir de una manera tan cruel. Esos tipos de muerte eran extraños y menos en celebridades. Algo había detrás de todo eso y pronto lo descubrirían, antes de que otro sufriera de la misma manera o peor...

Continuara

Hola a todos, antes que nada, darles mis disculpas, pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo para escribir y esto fue lo que salió. ¿Le gusto? Espero que sí

Como verán me gusta unir varias tramas y esto solo es un inicio para lo que viene después. Las cosas se pondrán mejores. Y habrá otras muertes...

¿Quiénes serán?

Descúbranlo en los próximos capis que prometo colocar mas seguido.

Besos a quienes siguen mi fic en las buenas y malas.

Agatha


	12. Espionaje

Feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado por días... gracias por sus lindos comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón y pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo capi para ustedes. Besos y chocolates de conejos para ustedes que siguen mi fic...

Capitulo 12: Espionaje

Todo salía a pedir de boca para ella, no necesito buscarlo, porque se lo encontró en el lugar que menos sospechó. Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a sus brazos. Esa carrerita de actor no le seria de impedimento y mucho menos que su primita fuese la novia de turno. Sabia las debilidades del chico y las usaría a su favor. Todo le saldría a pedir de boca.

Satisfecha con sus planes a futuro se disculpó de la familia, aduciendo cansancio por el viaje. Nadie le reprochó nada y se dirigió a la habitación que ocuparía. La de Kagome. Que irónico, al entrar; inspecciono todo y efectivamente, ella seguía siendo una niñita comparada con ella. de seguro solo era besitos y abrazos con Inuyasha...

"_Si tan solo supiese el pasado que compartimos, ya no lo vería como ahora"_

Que equivocada estaba, primero porque Inuyasha había cambiado mucho desde la vez que le rompió el corazón y segundo, por nada del mundo cambiaría a Kagome. Solo que no contaba que otra persona la alejaría de él mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

Termino de desempacar y se metió al baño, tenia tantos planes para recuperarlo y los empezaría a usar al día siguiente. Por nada del mundo se dejaría ganar a un Taisho por la insignificante de su prima. Eso jamás, tenia una buena fortuna por sus trabajos en China y lo que más anhelaba era casarse con alguien con dinero y quien más que su adorado Inuyasha. Todo le saldría a pedir de boca.

Kagome es tan tonta que ni cuenta se dará cuando se lo quite... como me gustaría ver su cara de mustia muerta...

La llamada a su móvil, le interrumpió su llegada al departamento, Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome hasta la revista, su jefe la llamó algo alterado. Debía ser una noticia muy importante para tenerlo así.

Gracias por dejarme aquí, no te pueden ver conmigo; te has arriesgado demasiado, te llamó mas tarde, ¿sí?

¿Estas segura? No me gusta tu jefe... y sabes a lo que me refiero

no seas paranoico, es mi jefe, nada mas...

Pues a él no lo veo tan convencido de eso; debemos decir lo nuestro lo antes posible o sino...

esta bien, lo prometo, pero será después de todo este ajetreo

La chica se bajó del auto y entró en el edificio, Sango ya estaba ahí y por su cara no era nada bueno. Trato de buscar en su mirada la respuesta pero la otra la esquivó, solo le indicó que su jefe la esperaba en su oficina.

Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar?

Kagome... claro, toma asiento; por que lo que te diré no es nada agradable.

El aire se tornó tenso y a la chica le picó la espalda, Bankotsu la miró por largo rato y le paso unos papeles que ella leyó minuciosamente, era sobre la investigación de la noticia del incendio que ella misma había cubierto. No supo el porque la involucraba, pero al ver el nombre de la persona quemada que resulto ser mujer, temió por lo peor.

¿Por qué me muestra esto? – dijo al terminar de leer

Por tu novio, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿no?

¿Como...? – eso la tomo por sorpresa, pensaba que era secreta su relación y ahora ya había alguien que ya lo sabía

Soy reportero antes que editor y no se me escapa nada, no lo olvides... debes decírselo y por cierto, debes ir a la policía para saber algo mas de esto. Lo quiero para mañana, así que... date prisa

Eso si era ser radical, aun conmocionada por la actitud de su jefe, agarro su bolso y salió de la oficina, donde sango la esperaba. Le pidió el auto prestado y mientras bajaba le marcó a Inuyasha, el cual le dijo que no se preocupara tanto, aunque se conmociono por la noticia de Natsumi, pobre de la chica. Solo ahí se puso a pensar en lo poco que la conocía, trabajaban juntos, pero eran unos completos extraños.

La joven reportera llegó donde la policía, donde no consiguió mucho, solo el informe necesario para hacer un simple reportaje. Necesitaba mas, se dijo a sí misma y al salir busco una entrada trasera, buscaría por ella misma la noticia. Como pudo burlo al guardia que estaba en la cocina, lo demás fue pan comido. A esas altas horas de la noche, quedaban pocos y en el sótano; donde guardaban los registros no había nadie, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se mordió el labio y una idea surgio. Usando un pasador de su cabello logro abrir la cerradura. Saco una linterna pequeña de su bolso y busco los archiveros.

No le costo mucho encontrar lo que buscaba, ahí los papeles los guardaban por año y no por nombres. El informe general del forense era de tres paginas, que incluía las fotografías y una detallada información del incendio, el cual había sido provocado por una pequeña bomba casera muy cerca del cuerpo, el cual fue primero estrangulado, golpeado hasta la muerte y por lo que decía... ya estaba muerta a la hora del incendio. Todo esto lo anoto en taquigrafía, y por respeto a la chica, no tomo ninguna de las imágenes finales de ella. El público la recordaría como era: una mujer muy hermosa que murió trágicamente, nada mas...

Así como entró, salió; no necesitaba nada mas y se dirigió a la revista. Abriendo la compuerta sintió como si alguien la estuviese espiando, buscó a su alrededor y se fijo en una masa que trataba de esconderse entre los botes de la basura y algo brillante entre sus brazos, la hizo salir de su afán de saber quien era. Sería mejor que saliese de ahí.

La sombra la vio huir de ahí y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios... si tan solo ella supiese la victima que seguiría después, si huyese en serio. Todo sería perfecto, sin ninguna mancha.

Terminó la noticia como algunas fotografías que ella misma le había tomado tiempo atrás y que no fueron publicadas. Hizo una biografía y la trayectoria de la chica para que fuese de tres paginas, como Bankotsu le pidió. Lo entregó y luego se fue en compañía de Sango, la cual estaba igual de conmocionada, nunca había existido una muerte así y menos de alguien conocido. Por su lado, Kagome estaba inquieta, desde que vio esa sombra se sentía inquieta, a la expectativa; Como si algo malo pronto pasase.

Tal vez es mi instinto de sacerdotisa del que tanto habla el abuelo, es casi igual lo que sentí con el regreso de Kikyo... Bah, tonterías mías...

Y con esa incertidumbre se fueron a casa, la cual estaba sumida en un silencio total. Fue a la cocina en busca de leche y el aroma extraño que emanaba del aire la desconcertó, era como dulzón y sin darse cuenta fue drogada por el aroma, trato de no olerlo mas, pero fue demasiado tarde, alguien la intercepto en la salida, la tomo de su cara y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en sus brazos, fue un trapo blanco sobre su rostro, con el mismo dulzón.

Tantas imágenes pasaron por su mente, ahí mismo estaba su amiga y si le hacia algo malo también...

Dos sujetos mas revisaron la casa, la otra chica no era necesaria, así que con no hacer ruido, ella no se daría cuenta de la falta, hasta la mañana y ellos estarían bien lejos. La cargaron como un costal de papas y para burlar al casero, la metieron en una bolsa negra y la llevaban como si fuera basura, solo teniendo cuidado que no se dañase o su jefe se enojaría mucho con ellos.

La metieron en la parte de atrás, completamente sedada y con rumbo incierto. La noche fue el único testigo de este rapto. Desde este momento las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

Fueron muy buenos, pero no esperaba menos de ustedes; Ahora veremos que pensara de esto... lo haré sufrir con lo que más le duele y al final estará muerto y ella será mia... – dijo una voz. Kagome aun no sabía donde estaba, ese lugar no era el apartamento y para seguir escuchando no se movió, necesitaba saber quién la tenia raptada, si, esa era al palabra. Raptada.

¿Y para cuando la primera llamada? – pregunto otro que miraba lascivamente a la chica acostada en posición fetal, tuvo que retenerse para no aprovecharse de ella. Pero al menor descuido de su jefe lo haría. No todos los días se tenía una chica tan bonita a su merced – sabes que tengo que volver al trabajo y que nadie sospechen de mí.

No será una llamada, será una fotografía de ella y una carta. Ese Taisho se arrepentirá por quitarme todo lo que era mío. No le bastaba el dinero de su papi para quitarme la oportunidad de ser famoso.

Se ve que lo odias mucho... – opino el otro

Demasiado y mas al quitármela. Se que fui un cerdo con ella, pero me di cuenta muy tarde que la quiero para mi y asi será.

La soga le estaba escociendo las muñecas y el echo que tenía sus brazos amarrados a la espalda le dificultaba sentirse cómoda. La venda en los ojos no estaba socada, pero por mas que trató de ver a través, no pudo. Sabia que había luz, pero no podía identificar donde estaba. Los dos tipos hablaban muy extraño, casi en sigilo. Se sentía aun muy mareada y decidió volver a dormir, talvez al despertar, tendría las fuerzas necesarias para actuar.

Horas mas tarde, sintió como alguien la zarandeaba, como tratándola de despertar. Estando dormitada, la obligaron a sentarse y ahí sintió un gran dolor de espalda, debido a la rígida posición en que fue obligada a quedarse. Trato de hablar, pero solo pudo emitir un suave quejido.

No trates de hablar aun, los efectos de la droga están en ti. Necesitas beber algo para que te sientas mejor – le dijo la persona que la había levantado, que resulto ser una mujer - te destapare los ojos, y te daré de comer; por que él aun no confía que te estés quieta – sintió como le retiró la venda y la luz de la habitación le molestó la vista. Los cerró de inmediato y poco a poco los abrió, vio borrosa la figura y con los segundos se aclaro, era una chica de mas o menos su edad, de cabello rojo que la miraba sin expresión.

¿Don... de... ? – fue lo único que pudo decir, le dolía la garganta. Inspeccionó la habitación y no era tan pequeña o tan oscura como las que veía en las películas. Era mas una habitación de una casa normal. No debería estar muy lejos de Tokio, por la forma de construcción.

No te le diré... solo que estamos demasiados alejados de la civilización, así que no hay problema que grites, nadie te escuchará, anda come, que él lo pide – y de esa manera fue obligada a comer una sopa de extraño sabor, que a cada momento que tragaba se sentía igual cuando la raptaron. Debía tener esa misma droga. Luego la obligo a tragar agua y amarrándole la venda de nuevo la dejo en la misma posición en la que la encontró.

Por mas platica que le quiso hacer, la chica no le habló y siempre se excusó que no era la adecuada para hablar de su captura, muy pronto Él vendría a verla y muchas de sus dudas serían aclaradas.

No tuvo que luchar contra esa nueva sensación de cansancio, ya que en pocos minutos su cuerpo se sintió adormecido y sus dolores fueron calmados. No estaba dormida. Era como si estaba en un trance entre la realidad y su subconsciente. Era como estar presa.

Pensó en sus amigos y en su familia. ¿Ya sabrían la noticia? ¿Le habían hecho algo a Sango? ¿Estaría ella en su misma posición? No podía responderse, ya que no sabia nada ni el tiempo real que había pasado; E Inuyasha... siempre creyó que él sería el dañado, pero como le escucho decir a su captor, ella era su castigo. Quiso llorar y no pudo, se frustró por no hacerlo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. No supo que ya habían pasado dos días de su secuestro y que medio Japón la buscaba insistentemente.

Tanto su celular como el de su amiga sonaban constantemente, pero era incapaz de oír o sentir algo. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido y su mente totalmente fuera de la realidad. Fue hasta que Inuyasha y Miroku entraron por la fuerza y la encontraron tirada en su habitación. El ojidorados buscó por todas partes algún indicio de su novia, pero nada; era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Al ver que Sango no respondía a sus llamados, la llevaron a un hospital, donde un examen toxicológico (el que prueba las sustancias extrañas que se encuentran en la sangre) les dijo que su amiga estaba muy drogada y que necesitaría un lavado estomacal.

Primero la extraña llamada de Kagome pidiéndole tener cuidado y ahora era ella la que estaba perdida. Era todo tan extraño, quién quiera que fuese el que la tuviese se las pagaría, de eso estaba mas que seguro. Buscó la ayuda de su padre para iniciar la búsqueda. Necesitaban imágenes de ella para pasarlas por los medios de comunicación y solo ahí se recordó de su familia. Ellos no sabían nada y tendría que decírselos.

La señora Higurashi cayó desmayada al saberlo y su abuelo cayo en shock, los únicos que se mantuvieron mas calmados fueron Souta y su tío, porque por parte de Kikyo... ni una sola expresión salió de su rostro; o mejor dicho, que fuese lo suficientemente creíble para él. Ahí vio lo falsa que podía ser.

Las siguientes horas, fueron una tortura para él y gracias a Kaguya... se supo el noviazgo entre ellos, pero poco le importó; lo único vital era encontrarla viva y sana. Sobretodo viva.

Por ratos iba a visitar a Sango al hospital, donde Miroku no se había movido desde su ingreso y por el momento su estado era estable, pero seguía en cuidados intensivos, por cualquier eventualidad. Estaba conectada a un tubo y una sonda que la estaban alimentando de oxigeno y alimento respectivamente. De solo verla así, no podía imaginar en la condición que Kagome estaría.

¿Cómo van con la búsqueda? – le dijo su amigo, las marcas del develo eran visibles en ellos.

Nada, aun... ¿dónde diablos la tienen? – golpeo con su puño la pared, quería con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el maldito que la tenia; ni siquiera sabia el por que y eso lo estaba torturando

Tienes que mantener la calma. Sango puede que tenga alguna pista. Tenemos que tener esperanza – y no solo lo dijo para su amigo, sino para convencerse que todo saldría bien al final.

¿Crees que no la tengo? Pero con el paso del tiempo... no quiero ni pensarlo. – se dejo caer al piso y se encogió, no quería llorar, pero tuvo que ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas y unas gruesas gotas saladas mojaron su pantalón. Eso no era justo, ¿por qué no se lo llevaron a él en lugar de él? Era lo que repetía su mente

¿No crees que estar así es una perdedera de tiempo? Así no la ayudaras – la voz inconfundible de alguien a quien no había visto en años, lo petrifico. No era posible que él estuviese ahí. – anda, levántate y vamos a que te cambies y comas algo – levantó su mirada y efectivamente, era él que estaba ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí... Sesshomaru?

A buscar a tu novia y a que no te mueras antes de que la encontremos

te desamarraré para que estes mas comoda... kagome –le dijo su captor mientras sentía el escozor de sus muñecas lastimadas – te traje un poco de ungüento para curarte las rozaduras – la gel helada hizo contraste con las quemadas en su piel e hizo un ademán de dolor – se que duele, pero sabes; si te portas bien, te soltaré.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo ella. Desde hacia dos comidas que no era drogada y cada día se sentía mas fuerte y su mente trabajaba en un plan de escape. Pero primero tendría que conocer su entorno antes de quererse fugar.

Oh, querida; trátame de tu, de todas maneras tu ya me conoces, solo que sin este modulador de voz claro esta. – como aun seguía vendada, no podía verlo y mucho menos saber quien era el de esa voz

¿Dime porque? – esa era la pregunta que siempre se hacía cuando pasaba horas en ese terrible silencio.

Eso es algo que tu novio me debe y pues lo tome como excusa para tenerte a mi lado, veras que todo volverá a ser como antes y me querrás tanto o más que yo a ti. – solo ahí supo de quien se trataba, de todas las personas, esta era la ultima en la que se imagino y se sintió por un lado enojada por la forma en que la tenía y por otra desesperada por no saber que haría con ella. tendría que averiguarlo

¿Me mataras? – la voz le tembló con solo la mención

Para nada, como crees, el que morirá es él, no tu; así que tranquila

¡NOOOOO! Hazme cualquier cosa a mí, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas nada a Inuyasha- no podía imaginarse nada que le hiciese daño a él

¡Tonta! Tu estas aquí encerrada, no harás nada para impedírmelo, entendiste... NADA, así que hazte la idea de permanecer a mi lado desde hoy hasta la muerte

por favor... si tanto me quieres, no le hagas daño

¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Él ya es hombre muerto, solo así serás mia y mi venganza estará concluida – en un arranque le bajo la pañoleta que le cubría los ojos y la encaró. Ella no podía amarlo a él, simplemente no podía.

Tu no eras así... – ese no era el chico que conoció, algo lo había cambiado y necesitaba saberlo -... ¿qué te paso?

Eso no te interesa Kagome, confórmate que en unos días ese Taisho estará muerto, para estas fechas ya le llegó la fotografía y la carta – con esto la chica se asustó, no recordaba que le hayan tomado nada... a menos que..._ por Kami _ se dijo ella, lo pudo hacer mientras estaba drogada y si le había echo algo mas... de solo pensarlo, le dolió la cabeza

TE ODIO... – y sin pensarlo le mordió el antebrazo tan fuerte que le arrancó piel, el atacado perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y la mando a volar con una fuerte bofetada que le sacó sangre de la boca y un poco de la nariz.

Eres una malagradecida, tendré que volverte mas sumisa a mi – la arrincono en la pared e imponiendo el peso de su cuerpo la amarro de nuevo y una idea perversa llegó a su mente. Limpio el rastro de sangre de su rostro y la beso a la fuerza, mientras intentaba quitarle la blusa.

La chica no creía lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo para quitárselo de encima o la terminaría... ni pensarlo, tendría que quitárselo de encima antes de que pasara y como pudo movió su pierna derecha cuando él se movió y le dio justo en su entrepierna. El otro se retorció del dolor y tomándola la dejo caer sobre la cama y saliendo este de la habitación, dejándole bien en claro que la próxima no se salvaría y que por ese atrevimiento, Inuyasha sufriría más...

Con la llegada de su hermano se sintió mas confortado, este lo alentaba a seguir de frente, pero con la llegada de las imágenes de su Kagome amarrada de pies y manos, los ojos vendados y en un estado deplorable, casi se muere de la impresión. Sostenía la carta, que había leído más de una vez y que la policía había analizado, sin entender una pizca de lo que le decía:

_Inuyasha Taisho:_

_Como sabrás tu querida noviecita esta en mis manos y no me tentare nada en hacerle lo que se me plazca, así que debes cumplir con cada una de mis instrucciones para que ella siga con vida._

_Si crees que es un secuestro común y corriente, estas equivocado, porque no necesito de ningún dinero y solo te conformaras con saber que estará viva el tiempo que tu lo decidas y que estas serán las únicas imágenes que tendrás de ella, porque no la verás más._

_Ella será la venganza por lo que me hiciste, así que sufre mientras yo me complazco con ella. _

_Espera la siguiente carta para que sepas lo que quiero que hagas._

Siempre creyó que le pedirían dinero y estaría gustoso de vender hasta su alma, con tal de volverla a ver; pero ahora... las cosas no se veían nada bien y menos con las descaradas visitas de Kikyo con el pretexto de consolarlo y de saber de su prima.

¿Qué haré? Sí ni siquiera sé donde rayos estas... Kagome... ¿donde estas?

Ya eran tres semanas sin saber de su paradero y eso lo ponía mal, su mal genio aumentaba día a día y una de las que sufrió su agresividad fue la misma Kikyo que salió espantada. Caminaba como loco por las calles, ya ni la prensa lo acosaba, pues con la golpiza propinada a uno de ellos nadie se atrevía a encararlo. Fue tanto que el guionista de la novela tuvo que inventar una muerte de su personaje, porque él ya no apareció en los sets.

Mientras subía a su auto para despejarse un rato, alguien le tapo la boca desde el asiento de atrás. Por un instante sintió miedo, pero al ver por su retrovisor se calmó.

Por favor, no vaya a gritar ni nada; yo puedo darle información de donde esta su novia, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Puede que lo estén siguiendo y no quiero que me vean...

esta bien... agáchese, la llevare a un lugar fuera de aquí...

Manejó como si la vida de Kagome dependiese de eso, condujo hasta llegar a una zona verde alejada de la ciudad. Salió y vio para todos lados. Nadie los había seguido, extrajo las llaves y le indico a la chica que saliese.

Y bien... ¿dónde esta? – tenia poco tiempo para escucharla y mucho para rescatarla

En una casa de campo al otro lado de la ciudad, en un lugar llamado... – no terminó de hablar cuando un tiro certero le dio justo en la sien y cayo desplomada al suelo ya sin vida, él se giró y vio al tirador en las ramas de un árbol. ¿De donde rayos habían salido? Vio que otros tres enmascarados salieron en su busca y dejando a la chica salió corriendo, conocía muy bien el lugar y sabía en donde esconderse, antes de que lo atrapasen.

De vez en cuando volvía a ver y casi le pisaban los talones. No se dejaría agarrar sin encontrar a Kagome antes. Maldijo lo poco que había comido en esos días y no seguir los consejos de su hermano, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba esas fuerzas, pero no se dejó vencer. Casi llegaba al barranco en donde podría esconderse entre una de las grietas y hacerles parecer que se había tirado y matado. Solo que no contaba que casi al llegar, una bala le impacto y cayo justo antes de que la segunda le dejase sin vida. Como pudo se agarró de una salida.

La bala le había dado en el antebrazo izquierdo y como pudo se aguantó el dolor. Se quedo así por un largo rato, hasta que ya no escuchó la voz de nadie y todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad. Subió poco a poco a la grieta y descansó un rato. La sangre salía sin control y si no lograba pararla terminaría muerto.

Solo se dejo caer para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en la persecución. Aun no sabia si ellos seguían por ahí y lo mejor sería avisarle a alguien de donde podría estar ella.

Miroku... busca alguna casa de campo en el sur de la capital... que este lo suficientemente alejada de todo, ahí puede que este Kagome

Si, esta bien, pero donde estas tu... no te oyes muy bien

No te fijes en pequeñeces y haz lo que te pida

Con eso colgó y sus ojos se cerraron.

Los tipos que lo habían seguido fueron lo bastante cautelosos para no darse a ver y más porque necesitaban saber a donde iba, sorprendiéndose que se encontrarían con una soplona. Y como cualquier soplón... tendría que ser castigada antes de revelar su ubicación.

Fue tan valiente la chica que quiso darle la pista de su victima que tuvo que pagar con su vida. Por eso nunca confiaron en ella, sabían perfectamente que estaba despechada y una mujer en esas condiciones haría lo fuese, hasta perder la vida. Pobre de ella, pobre de Ayame.

Continuara...

Bien... ya termine este capi cargado de muchas emociones, espero que con esto olviden mi tardanza de dos días. Espero que ya sepan quien es el malo de la película o mejor dicho de mi fic. Háganmelo saber, tal vez le atinan y también la identidad de su cómplice, del cual diré que es un personaje que ya tiene ratos apareciendo por aquí.

Cuídense mucho y la primera muerta ya esta, solo faltan dos... ¿quiénes serán? Será que Inu está muerto y Kag le seguirá después... si quieren saberlo, sigan en sintonía del fic. Jajajajaja (carcajada malvada)

Les quiere mucho su amiga y escritora

AgathaChan


	13. Pistas para encontrarla

Gracias por sus comentarios, de veras que me halagan con eso de que escribo bien... si apenas estoy empezando con esto... y para agradecer sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la conti de este fic que no creo que se alargue mucho, unos tres o cuatro capis mas y es el fin. Aun no tengo muy bien definido este, así que si quieren cooperar, se les agradecería mucho.

Capitulo 13: Pistas para encontrarla

La llamada de Inuyasha fue totalmente desconcertante, además trató de localizarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Eso era extraño y mas el tono de su voz, estaba mas que seguro que algo le pasaba. Llamó a Sesshomaru, pero este tampoco sabia nada de donde estaba y esto los preocupó a ambos.

_Es un inconsciente..._era lo que decía una y otra vez el mayor de los Taisho. Tantas veces que le advirtió no salir a las calles, que él también corría peligro y que era mejor esperar noticias del secuestrador, pero no; debía saberlo, era tan apasionado como cualquiera... aunque pensándolo bien, quizás él haría lo mismo o mas si algo le ocurriese a Rin o a su pequeña. Prefirió esperar a que su hermano diese señales de vida antes de decírselo a sus padres. Sabía perfectamente que sería un duro golpe para ellos.

Sorbió un poco del té que le quedaba y salió sin rumbo fijo¿dónde rayos podría estar? De pequeños siempre solían escaparse de la mansión, para ir al parque o a... ¿podría estar ahí? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo y ahora si tenia un rumbo muy concreto. Debería estar ahí, de eso estaba seguro.

Como si realmente el destino se pusiera de su parte, llegó muy rápido, el congestionamiento habitual de esa hora no fue tanta y como se lo imagino, ahí estaba su auto. ¿Dónde estaba? Perdería la poca paciencia si ese no aparecía. Bastante hacia con buscarlo... y todo por que Rin se lo había pedido. Esa mujer era tal vez la única debilidad y estaba agradecido por eso.

Camino por el largo prado, todo estaba en una misteriosa quietud y eso le hizo poner más atención a cualquier movimiento de su entorno. Si su auto estaba ahí, él también. ¿Pero donde? Siguió caminando y ni pista.

Inuyasha... sal ya o te juro que no respondo – grito dos veces más su nombre hasta llegar al barranco. Un chiflido salió de este, no era corriente de aire ni nada por el estilo - ¿Inuyasha?

Por fin... – poco audible, pero era la voz de su hermano al fin de acabo. Como pudo se agacho y no lo vio... ¿dónde estaba? – no te veo...

Agáchate mas y veras una... ¡ouch!... grieta – en el intento de acercarse a la salida se había lastimado el brazo. Eso le recordó que ya no era tan pequeño para entrar con facilidad ahí.

Si, ya lo veo – con que ahí era el lugar secreto de su hermano, tantas veces jugaron a las escondidas y nunca lograba encontrarlo. Y ahí, con medio cuerpo en el aire, le ayudo a subir - ¿qué rayos te pasó? – al ver el brazo ensangrentado de su hermano

Vamos a que me saquen la bala y te contare luego – después de que descanso un poco, se rasgó la camisa y se hizo un torniquete para detener la hemorragia

Muy bien, luego vendremos por tu auto – y sin cruzar más palabras, lo llevó al hospital para que lo curaran...

(Como van a creer que voy a matar al papi de Inu... no soy tan sádica como para hacer eso y si ven como van las cosas... se pondrán mejores)

Quiero... agua... – suplicaba la chica que había sido movida de la antigua habitación a un cuarto completamente oscuro y sin otra salida que una puerta de hierro. Este era el castigo que le dio su captor (le ponemos ya el nombre... no, mas tarde, XD XD XD) Por su atrevimiento. Ya de eso tres largos días. Por lo que había escuchado (seguía con los ojos vendados de vez en cuando) la chica encargada de su alimentación estaba muerta, pero no sabia las razones del por que.

Te esperaras a que venga el jefe. Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de enfrentártelo – le contesto alguien desde afuera. Él tenía tanta gente en eso que no podía hacer migas con nadie, ya que eran cambiados constantemente. Únicamente sabia los días que pasaban, por los tiempos de comida.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saciar su sed. Ahora estaba desatada y sin ninguna atadura. Terminó por sentarse y se arreglo un poco la ropa, que era diferente desde la vez que quisieron abusar de ella. Cerró sus ojos, esa era su única entretención mientras estaba encerrada. Para su mala fortuna, ahí mismo había un retrete y no había forma de salir de ahí o mucho menos saber en que lugar se encontraba.

¿qué estarás haciendo Inuyasha? – musito ella. no había día que no dejase de pensar en él. Cuan equivocada había estado que él sería el dañado y lo menos que pensó que ya supiesen su relación...

En eso, recordó que su jefe también lo sabia, pero de eso a que su antiguo también... ¿podría ser? Una idea loca le cruzó por al mente, pero era tal, una idea loca; no podrías ser posible que ambos se conociesen y hubiesen planeado todo... ¿o si?

El no tener nada que hacer, su cerebro trabajaba de manera de mantenerse cuerda, pero con el paso del tiempo, muchas actitudes en ella era descubiertas. De espíritu alegre, extrovertida y amante del aire libre, se sentía presa; casi sin vida.

No sabía como sería su destino de aquí en adelante. No le mencionaban nada de su rescate o de algo parecido, tal vez eso era la venganza; que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Necesito estar cuerda... tengo que escaparme, a como de lugar. – dijo determinada. Ese castigo no duraría mucho y si tanto decía "amarla" la sacaría de ahí. – me estoy muriendo de sed...

Ya cállate, eres una fastidiosa... – le dijo y se cayo por un rato, unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y el hombre volvió a hablar – señor, ha estado pidiendo agua todo el rato

Bien, tráesela y dame las llaves – el otro hizo caso de inmediato y se alejo en busca del pedido. Esa niñita era más fastidiosa que Ayame, como quería deshacerse de ella, pero el jefe tenía otros planes. – hola Kagome... ¿cómo estas¿cómoda?

Pues si, es muy cómodo aquí... – por nada del mundo le daría el gusto de verla vulnerable, Por mas cosas feas que le hiciese, nunca se daría por vencida – lo único es que es oscuro, nada mas.

Pensé que eras claustrofóbica... – le dijo aun sorprendido por la serenidad de la chica. De esos tres días se imaginó que ella se le tiraría a los brazos y le suplicaría por sacarla de ahí.

Pues ya no, aprendí a dominar mis miedos – y eso era cierto, con ayuda de Sango pudo dormir sin utilizar una lámpara de noche.

Pues mira... has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me alegra y pues mañana saldrás de aquí, te llevaré a tu antigua habitación – odiaba tener que castigarla, pero ahora usaría otra técnica; la conquistaría poco a poco, hasta que olvidase a Inuyasha. Ella era SUYA y como tal no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

En eso tocaron a la puerta. Debía ser el agua para ella. Abrió y así era, además que ya le llevaba la comida, la tercera del día; así que Kagome dedujo que ya pronto anochecería. Como deseaba ver de nuevo el cielo, aunque fuera nublado, pero con solo saber que la vía de escape estaba cerca, le daba las ganas de seguir de pie.

Bueno, para su fortuna la cena de esa noche no fue el mismo plato de arroz, sino un poco de carne con verduras, como odiaba las últimas, pero las necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y se limitó a descansar, aun sentía las magulladuras en su cuerpo y lo que mas deseaba era darse un baño y tomar algún analgésico para aminorar sus dolencias.

Como extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos, hasta la pesada de Kikyo (x cierto... ella es inocente en esto del rapto); pero tenia que seguir firme. Sabía que Inuyasha no de daría por vencido en su búsqueda, tenía su total confianza de que tarde o temprano estaría de nuevo a su lado.

Ya un lindo cabestrillo cubría el brazo de Inuyasha, la historia ya muy bien relatada a Sesshomaru, el cual lo apoyó en buscarla por su propia cuenta, ya que ninguno de los dos confiaba en la policía y ahora que sabían que la informante era Ayame, no había dudas, era el loco de Kouga que tenia a Kagome. (Ja! Felicidades a quienes les atinaron, solo les falta el otro cómplice... a ver, traten de adivinar) lo que no entendían era el por que...

Yo creía que estaba enamorado de Ayame – comentó Inuyasha – yo mismo trabajé con ellos en el teatro y la pasaba celando, de donde rayos conocía a Kagome... – eso era lo que mas le intrigaba

Pues fue su antiguo novio – dijo Yucca que recién entraba a la habitación.

¿¿¿Cómo??? – dijeron las cuatro personas en el departamento (Sessh, Sango e Inu)

Si¿no lo sabias? – claro, contarle el mayor desastre amoroso a tu actual novio no estaba en la mente de cualquier mujer y menos en la de su amiga. Vio como los tres amigos negaban con la cabeza y Sesshomaru solo se limitaba a mirarla, lo que la incomodaba un poco, aunque no negaba que fuese guapo – je, je, je... podrías dejar de verme así... me intimidas un poco – con este comentario, un leve rosa adornó las mejillas del aludido, que decidió salir de ahí.

¿cómo fue que se conocieron? - interrumpió Inuyasha, que ya le picaba la curiosidad

_Pues en la escuela, fue idea de Eri y Ayumi que Kag tuviese novio; ya saldríamos de la prepa y ella sin entablar relación con un chico.__ Pensamos en un inicio que sería con Hoyo, pero __ nos sorprendió que terminará saliendo con él, ya que era uno de los __más__ asechados. Todo iba bien entre ellos, hasta las notas de ella mejoraron al punto de conseguir una beca en la universidad. Todos salimos y ello seguían juntos. Fue hasta su segundo año que supimos de su separación, que había ocurrido unos 6 meses antes y todo por que él le terminó poniendo los cuernos con una pelirroja... – trato de hacer memoria, por que no recordaba su nombre_

Ayame¿no? – el ojidorado sí sabía su nombre – con que ese malnacido, se burló de ella y hoy la tiene secuestrada, haciéndole no se que cosas y quiere que me quede tranquilo... – empezó a caminar como loco por toda la sala, le exasperaba no tener noticias de nada ni de nadie. Solo dos cartas había recibido de ese maniático, la ultima, rezaba unas cuantas palabras y nada de Kagome.

_Taisho o me__jor dicho Tanaka; como te conocen en los medios._

_Creí pertinente darte noticias sobre nosotros, la estamos pasando súper bien y te diré que no pienso devolverte a Kagome, es mi más valioso tesoro. Por el momento me ha complacido que te hayas alejado de las cámaras y quiero que siga así. Otro día te daré mas noticias. _

_Pd. La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte de salir bien librado. Ten cuidado, o un accidente te puede pasar._

Hasta se la sabía de memoria, los minutos eran valiosos para él y mucho mas para Kagome y ese Miroku que no llegaba con los planos. Como si lo invocase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de coleta con muchos rollos de papel en las manos.

¿lo encontraste? – tomando los planos y extendiéndolos en la mesa

Pues si, solo que hay tres casas de las mismas características, pero la mas alejada es esta – señalando una casa vista desde el aire muy cerca de un bosque y mas alejada que las demás de la carretera

Muy bien, que esperamos, vamos... – dijo Inu

Espera, espera; puede que el lugar este bien custodiado, no será sencillo

Eso y si agregamos que Kouga nos conoce, de una u otra manera – agregó Yucca

En eso tiene razón ella – dijo Sango que también habían sido amenazada

Tendremos que buscar a alguien de confianza para que se haga pasar por un turista y vaya a ver que pasa por ahí. Todos pensaron en alguien pero no se les ocurrió nada.

El sonido del móvil de Kagome los asusto a todos. Ya tenía días sin sonar. Sango se atrevió a contestar y casi de va de espaldas cuando vio quien llamaba.

¿Xavier? Y esa sorpresa... (ver cap. 7 x si no lo recuerdan)

¿señorita Kagome?

No, soy Sango

Ah, este solo le hablaba para decirle que estoy de vacaciones en Japón... ¿podría hablar con ella? – con solo oír que estaba ahí, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Sería un tanto arriesgado, pero si lograba que ayudase, tal vez podrían salvar a su amiga.

¿dónde estas? Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Kag – el chico le revelo su ubicación y ella le prometió irlo a buscar. – chicos, creo que tengo a la persona idónea para ser de turista, espérenme

Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió para buscar a su guía español. Él sería más que perfecto para buscarla. Solo tendría que pedírselo y listo, el rescate sería un éxito.

Luego de llevarlo al departamento, entre todos le contaron las ultimas, y casi se desmaya al saber del peligro que estaba pasando la reportera y cuando le pidieron ir a esa zona de Tokio para hacerse una idea de cómo era el lugar y si habían movimientos extraños en la casa que tenían en la mira; no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario, estuvo de acuerdo con el plan.

Todos sabían que sería un tanto arriesgado, pero valía la pena. Rescatar a Kagome era la prioridad de todos. Como no querían ilusionar a la familia de Kag, no les contaron nada de la pista y mucho menos del plan que tenían en mente y más por que Inu no quería ver a Kikyo, que en los últimos días no lo dejaba a sol y sombra.

_Maldita garrapata – era lo que siempre decía, hasta se había mudado a su otro apartamento para evitarla. Esos eran los únicos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía y a la vez los __más__ tortuosos, por que ahí fue el __último__ lugar en que estuvieron juntos..._

Desde ese día, no había cambiado las sabanas, en ellas estaban impresa su aroma y eso era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Detestaba esas horribles horas de quietud. Su madre lo visitaba de vez en cuando, le daba ánimo; eso era bueno, solo que a él no le surgía efecto. Estaría completamente aliviado, hasta tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Solo así estaría en paz...

A la mañana siguiente partirían Miroku y Xavier para averiguar si la pista era correcta. Solo pedía a Kami que el sacrificio de Ayame haya servido de algo. No paraba de pensar que ese lunático fue capaz de mandar a matar a una persona tan cercana, que no haría con la pobre de Kagome...

_Deja de pensar en esas malditas cosas... Kagome aun está viva... lo se... lo se..._

Se sentó en la cama. Apenas si había probado bocado desde el almuerzo y por primera vez su estomago rugió. Necesitaba alimentarse, tal vez no por si mismo, si no por ella; por que pronto regresaría y necesitaba estar bien para ella.

Maldijo a su comodismo, nunca compró nada de comida desde que compró el departamento y como se mantenía con Miroku y los demás, no se preocupaba por eso y ahora estaba sin que comer.

_Llama y pide comida rápida... le dijo su mente_

Ese era una buena idea y lo hubiese hecho si en ese momento no llegara su madre con Shippo. Le llevaban comida y un poco d compañía.

Mama... Shippo... ¿qué sorpresa?

Pero que flaco estas... Kagome te va a dejar cuando te vea así... y luego será mi novia – dijo triunfal su hermanito

¿qué rayos dices? No te atrevas... – y como en los tiempos de antes, Shippo salió corriendo, pues Inuyasha lo perseguía por todo el departamento. Izayoi los vio y una risita salió de sus labios. Ya llevaba tiempo sin ver a su hijo con su carácter habitual.

Aprovechó que sus hijos se la pasaban peleando para arreglar la mesa, colocó los platos y luego los llamó para que se sentarán a comer.

¿por qué hay cuatro puestos? – dijo el mayor

Po r que no iban a comer sin mi, o ¿no? - dijo alguien detrás que resultó ser su padre

Papa...

Bueno, ya podemos comer o si no se enfriara - sentencio su madre y todos se dispusieron a comer.

Inuyasha, agradeció por ese gesto que su familia hacia para alegrarlo un poco y mas que no lo dejasen solo. Quiso decirles del plan, pero sería mejor callar. Entre monos personas se involucraran en eso, mejor y de broma en broma; se termino el palto y pidió mas. La comida de su madre era su debilidad y eso siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor, como ahora.

Se la pasaron la noche platicando de cosas muy diferentes al secuestro y con la ayuda de las ocurrencias de Shippo lo lograron.

Bueno, ya estamos en el pueblo, ahora solo nos queda quedar de acuerdo con Xavier para hacerlo pasar como un turista perdido. Cuando tengamos alguna información, se la diremos. – fueron las cortas palabras de Miroku que cruzó con él. Ya pasaba la tarde y pronto anochecería. Pedía mas que nunca a Kami para que la encontraran y lograsen sacarla con vida.

Si nunca le dieron mas pruebas de su existencia, la aparición de Xavier le dirían si estaba sana y salva.

Kagome... ¿cómo estarás?

Continuara...

Este... como que lo hice un tanto corto, pero si seguía; creo que hubiese incluido cosas que aun no quiero revelar (Muajajajaja) y pues por que estoy corta de tiempo. Las clases en la Universidad dieron inicio y así la exprimidera de cerebro, pero asi son los gajes del oficio.

Espero que me den sus puntos de vista y les veo en la siguiente entrega. Les quiere

Agatha


	14. Con el ultimo suspiro

Hola gente linda que lee mi fic... bueno, les deje con la intriga de saber si logran rescatar a Kag, aunque he de insistir en que falta algunas personas que deben partir al más allá por que en el mas acá no son necesarias... (Que cosas digo...) solo falta escribir quienes serán. Y como veo que nadie le ha atinado al cómplice se los diré... (Aja¿verdad? Con las ganas se quedaran por que no les diré aun) leen y tal vez les digo. Y a NOonis... gracias por estar dentro de esta locura mía... ha sido una gran sorpresa verte de nuevo por aquí. 

Capitulo 14: con un ultimo suspiro

Entre sus manos tenían un plano a full color del territorio en donde Xavier andaría en busca de su amiga. Desde el primer instante que lo vio, supo que él se arriesgaba, no por su amistad, sino por que la quería. Inuyasha estaba más que conocedor de esto, pero dejo que el español les ayudase solo por el hecho de que se trataba de Kagome. Entre ambos se pusieron de acuerdo de cómo actuarían cada uno de ellos.

Ya sabes, a cualquier movimiento extraño, corre lo mas rápido que puedas – le decía Miroku mientras miraba el plano

Lo se, no tiene que estar repitiéndolo a cada rato. El ser guía me ha ayudado a ser muy perceptivo. Estuve dos meses en territorio de la ETA y esto será pan comido – en ese pequeño detalle no mentía, casi fue capturado; pero en los últimos segundos el ejercito pudo sacarlo con vida – el cruzar España para ir a Francia como mochileros... es mas peligroso de lo que se cree.

Bueno, si te crees tan capaz, solo te diré que...

Que la señorita Higurashi esta comprometida con Inuyasha... ya lo sé. Ella me lo decía en sus cartas – odiaba que lo subestimaran. Pero esto lo hacia por ella, aunque nunca tuviera su amor, con solo saber que era feliz, le era suficiente.

¿cómo...? – ese chico era bueno. De eso no cabía duda. No mencionó nada y él ya lo sabía

Eso no tiene importancia, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Tienes razón, saldremos al alba. 

No quisieron discutir más el asunto, por que el miedo los consumiría. Sabían que no trataban con cualquiera y tendrían que tomar sus precauciones. Sabían que cualquier error lo pagarían muy caro...

Miroku se giro en la cama y enfoco lo que hacía su compañero, este estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana y sostenía una cuenta en sus manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en el silencio pudo oír que murmuraba algo...

¿qué haces? – al no distinguir que tanto parloteaba

Orar... para apaciguar el miedo y fortalecer el alma. Deberías hacerlo – le contestó sin abrir los ojos

El otro solo se quedo estático. Estaba tratando con alguien muy religioso y pues siendo él un budista... 

_Llevo tanto tiempo sin elevar una plegaria... creo que hasta lo he olvidado._

Con unas sencillas palabras pidió por que todo les fuera bien en su empresa y que encontraran sana y salva a su amiga. Con esto, el sueño que se le había ido; volvió a su cuerpo y sin terminar se quedó profundamente dormido. Xavier por su parte termino sus oraciones y se fue a acostar, pero sin quedarse dormido, había tanta adrenalina recorriendo sus venas que se le hizo imposible conciliar un poco de descanso nocturno y en esa posición recibió al nuevo día que se avecinaba. Aprovecho que Miroku pernoctaba, se duchó, cambio y terminó de preparar sus cosas.

Pidió algo sencillo para el desayuno a los posaderos que con gusto se lo llevaron a la habitación. Guardó algo para mas tarde y ya estando listo ambos ( ya que tuvo que despertar a Miroku que seguía sin despertar) salieron, dejando las pocas cosas y excusándose con los dueños de la casa que acamparían en el bosque, para ayudar a su amigo biólogo (Xavier) en el estudio de la flora japonesa. 

A pesar de lo temprano que era, varias personas ya andaban en las calles y no fueron los únicos que se adentraron al bosque, ya que muchas mujeres iban al rio cercano para traer agua, Miroku quiso entablar su típica conversación con ellas (creo que todos sabemos cual es), pero por extraño que pareciese, sintió la mirada inquisitoria de Sango y mejor se abstuvo de hacerlo. 

¿qué paso? – le pregunto Xavier al verlo tan alterado

Nada, nada; será mejor que tómenos otro camino

Muy bien...

Y sin decir mas, tomaron otro sendero, el español sacó su cámara y aprovecho el fotografiar la vegetación del lugar. Así sería más convincente su actuación.

Bueno... ya tenia dos días en su antigua habitación y lo que mas temía era que Kouga tratara de sobrepasarse con ella de nuevo o le mantuviese amarrada como al inicio; pero ninguna de ellas ocurrió, al contrario, ahora se podía pasear por la casa; que resultó ser una de campo muy bien resguardada y por la vegetación tan variada dedujo que estaban muy alejados de todo y todos.

Y en esos momentos se encontraba en el jardín trasero, custodiada por dos guardias y una chica menor que ella que la atendía y seguía por todas partes. Esa tarde llevaba un vestido veraniego color celeste con margaritas en el estampado. No podía quejarse del trato que le daban, pero aun era una cautiva en una linda jaula de oro. 

Apoyo su mentón sobre su palma y dejó que su mente volara hasta los recuerdos de ella con Inuyasha. Aun se sentía mal por la última plática con Kouga, no podía creerle, era tan increíble para ser verdad; y aun así... sus palabras retumbaban en su memoria.

**Flash back **

Kag... ¿cómoda? Ves que si se cumplir mis promesas, anda... acompáñame a merendar – extendiéndole su mano y dejando un lindo vestido de seda negro sobre al cama

¿que quieres decir? – esa nueva actitud de él no le convencía mucho, además esa "amabilidad" no la tomaría desprevenida

Que desde ahora, podrás andar por toda la casa, vigilada por supuesto, pero ya no estarás tan sola en esta habitación, que dices¿vendrás? – su voz sonó casi suplicante

Pues... si... – siseo, aun dudando, pero tenia que conocer en que tipo de lugar se encontraba y esa primera salida le serviría de mucho para su plan de fuga.

Muy bien, entonces ponte ese vestido y luego vendrá alguien para llevarte al comedor – diciendo esto salió de la habitación, sin dirigirle una mirada mas.

Luego de merendar, la llevo por las partes más importantes de lugar, llevándola al jardín de último; donde estaba preparada una mesa para dos, velas y la botella de champán. Esto no le dio buena señal a la chica pero no se rehusó, tendría que ganarse su confianza primero y luego asestarle la estocada final.

Aun quieres irte... – después de una silencio incomodo entre ellos, fue Kouga que inicio la conversación

No quiero mentir, pero... si; extraño mucho a mi familia, mis amigos y a... – se cayó de repente, no quería mencionar a Inuyasha, podría enfadarlo

Anda, dilo... – la miro resentido y apretando la copa que sostenía en la mano - ... ibas a decir Inuyasha¿verdad? – vio que asintió y sintió la sangre hervir, no quería enfadarse, pero el hecho de que casi 4 meses y ella aun estaba enamorada de ese... no quería ser tan directo con lo que tenia planeado para mas tarde, pero no tenia otro recurso – ese perro no se merece que lo quieras tanto... y más cuando te usó como consolación por perder a Kikyo – se llevó al copa a los labios mientras miraba la reacción de espanto de la pelinegra. _ Muy bien... creo que no era tan descabellada su idea después de todo, gracias... _ Mentalmente agradeció a esa mujer por darle información tal vital de ese Taisho. (adivinen quien mas se unió al clan de los malos...)

¿qué? No te entiendo...

¿Acaso no sabias que ellos antes estuvieron a punto de casarse? – se lo dijo de la manera más descarada posible: como si fuese inocencia pura saliendo de su boca.

Casar... – en eso los recuerdos de la noche de su secuestro volvieron a su mente. La distancia entre su prima y él y al urgencia por irse; sin olvidar la extraña conversación que sostuvieron antes de salir, disimulándola como un ultimo saludo - ... no te creo, me lo hubiese dicho – trató de defenderlo, sintiéndose mal por hacerlo

Bueno, allá tu si no me crees, pero es la verdad. Esas cosas no se deben ocultar¿sabes? Y te lo digo por experiencia. Te engañé y se que estuvo mal hecho y por eso te perdí una vez, cosa que no quiero que se repita ahora – se levantó de la mesa y entró en la casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo susceptible que fue ella. si no lograba conquistarla por las buenas... lo haría por las malas y por lo visto, le funcionaría mas rápido.

**End Flash Back **

_¿Acaso no sabias que ellos antes estuvieron a punto de casarse?_

sal de ahí... no puede ser verdad... él me ama y no me hubiese ocultado algo así.

Trataba de auto convencerse que nada de lo que Kouga le dejó entre dicho era real. Su prima siempre estuvo lejos, en China.

_No te mientas... ella estuvo hace unos 4 años en Japón y ella se fanfarroneaba que había cazado a un buen prospecto..._

Pero no era él... – se dijo para si misma, casi en susurro

_¿Segura? Y que tal si era él. Puede que Kouga te este protegiendo de todo ese dolor que te espera afuera. Es mejor que te quedes aquí... – esa vocecilla interna la estaba enloqueciendo. Era como si fuese su enemiga_

¿quiere algo señorita? La veo un poco pálida... – le dijo la chica que la acompañaba

Ah... si un vaso con agua, por favor – vio que se retiro y enfocó su mirada en el lindo paisaje que el atardecer, que en lugar de ayudarle, solamente le hicieron recordar los brillantes ojos dorados de él.

No podía pasarle esto por segunda vez... simplemente no podía pasarle.

Algo que desconocía la chica era que en esos instantes Inuyasha esta siendo tentado y una lente oculta trataba de captar imágenes comprometedoras que ayudasen a la causa de Kouga, sin olvidar que la encargada de tal tarea lo hacia con gusto.

Odio estar así... necesito saber que rayos esta pasando allá...

Hola Inuyasha... ¿qué coincidencia verte aquí¿por que tan solito? – y sin ser invitada a tomar asiento, Kikyo se quedo admirando a su presa desde su lugar

¡que demonios haces aquí! Ya te dije que no me interesas...

Cálmate querido, solo quise saludar, no tienes por que exaltarte tanto – jugueteando con sus dedos llegó hasta la manga de su camisa que estaba remangada – estas muuuy tenso... – acercando la silla continuo hablando aprovechando la distracción de él - ... por que no vamos a un lugar mas... privado

¿qué?... – se giro para verla y se sobresalto al tenerla tan cerca- ¡oye! Nada de nada. Aléjate¿quieres?

Estas tan cambiado, antes no te resistías tanto a mi... ¿recuerdas esos días?

Como la pesadilla mas grande de mi vida, que no entiendes que Amo a Kagome...

¡ eso es mentira! Solo la quieres por que no te ha dado lo que tanto buscas... y no se te va hacer, por que no creo que vuelvas a verla. Se lo tanto que te gusta una buena cama... – dejando mucho que decir con esas palabras se acercó a él - ... solo deja que recordemos buenos tiempos, de todas maneras, ella nunca lo sabrá

Eres una... – a pesar de el odio que le tenia, no olvidaba que era una mujer y no quiso faltarle el respeto como tal - ... a ti siempre te movió el dinero y eso buscabas en mi, hasta que te dije que quería ser actor y te esfumaste como el polvo. Además lo que "aseguras" que me gustan las buenas camas, eso ya pasó y lo nuestro fue simple sexo. Nunca te quise y agradezco el día que te largaste y me dejaras plantado en el juzgado.

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a la mujer más pálida de lo que era. Tenia que deshacerse de su estorbo a como diera lugar. Poco le importaba que Kouga se enojase después por lo que tenia 

planeado. Haría que ese pagase muy caro el dolor de ser rechazado con la vida de su "adorada" Kagome... 

Eres una malísima para esto... no logré nada para Kouga

De que te quejas tanto, necesitamos saber donde esta esa bóveda para sacarle todo el dinero y luego nos deshacemos de él

¿qué pasara con Kagome? – dijo el hombre a su lado que estaría encargado de tomar las imágenes 

Lo obvio... muerta¿qué mas? – contesto mas calmada

Kikyo... ese no era el plan. Ella no puede pagar los platos rotos. Sacaremos a ese Taisho del país para que te lo lleves a donde quieras, pero ella no tiene que sufrir mas de lo que ya ha pasado 

¿no me digas que también babeas por ella? esto es el colmo

Estuve tan cerca de ella que me sería imposible no hacerlo, ella no es como tu; con el alma tan negra

¿Y tu eres una blanca paloma? Por favor... no me hagas reír. Tienes la editorial por tus padres, por que tu nunca has echo nada bueno. Después de saber donde esta el dinero puedes irte con esa... al fin mi objetivo es Inuyasha.

Kagome... se llama Kagome

Si, si... como quieras

Por eso detestaba trabajar con otros para lograr sus metas, pero que más daba. Desde que Kouga se puso en contacto para decirle que él era el que tenia a su prima, su primera reacción fue decírselo a su tía, pero con la jugosa propuesta dada por él fue mayor que su "caridad" guardó silencio ante el sufrimiento de su familia. Si tan solo ellos supiesen esas cosas... se rio interiormente mientras se colocaba las gafas y era llevada al templo en un deportivo negro del año.

Kikyo... ¿qué tienen? – ni un hola, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Nada, este tonto no pudo hacer nada – se excuso ella ante el captor

¿qué¿por qué? Díganmelo – ese sería una buena prueba para que Kagome viese que Inuyasha no era de fiar y no lo pudieron hacer

No todo fue mi culpa, ella no logró nada con él, ni un beso. Parece que perdió el toque.

No me importa de quien sea la culpa, necesito evidencias, casi al tengo en mis manos, así que lo quiero lo antes posible. Kikyo, quiero que trates con otra cosa y tu – refiriéndose al segundo – quiero que vengas esta noche, tenemos cosas que arreglar.

Xavier anduvo por círculos por un momento, la brújula daba vueltas como loca, tenia que haber un centro magnético cerca para crear ese efecto. Así que espero a que anocheciera para seguir con la guía de las estrellas. Como extrañaba la compañía de alguien, ese silencio particular de los bosques no era muy bueno y más si no sabia a ciencia cierta que tipos de criaturas salían en las noches.

Según su reloj, faltaban dos horas para que la noche se hiciese presente, buscó un lugar resguardado para dejar unas cosas y tratar de descansar. No muy lejos de ahí vio un árbol viejo con un gran agujero. _Perfecto. _Acomodo algunas cosas que pesaban de su mochila y los escondió ahí. 

Por fin te encontré... – era Miroku que apareció de entre unos arbustos y le tocó el hombro por detrás- ... pensé que nunca te encontraría

No vuelvas a hacer eso – el español saltó y le dirigió una mirada asesina por lo que había echo - pensé que eras uno de ellos

Perdón, pero me alegre mucho de verte¿qué haces? – al ver las cosas guardadas en el hueco del árbol viejo.

Dejo lo que no necesitaremos para correr con mayor facilidad por si nos ven rondando por aquí.

Pues... que inteligente – ante la mirada extrañada de otro por el comentario, se aclaro la garganta y se rectifico – digo, a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido

Bueno hay que esperar a la noche para seguir y usar el camuflaje nocturno de nuestro lado. Durmamos un poco... – pasaron las dos horas y ambos chicos continuaron su trayecto, usando un mapa digital y lámparas para no tropezar en las raíces que en esa parte del bosque, habían muchos arboles frondosos. Xavier se paró en seco y Miroku se tropezó con este – shh... escucha – no tuvo que preguntar el que, por que el ruido de una moto aproximándose les hizo esconderse entre los arboles.

Muy cerca de donde estaban ellos pudieron ver que una motocicleta sencilla pasaba de largo entre un sendero que por la oscuridad no habían visto. La maquina viajaba despacio, pero por el casco no pudieron identificar de quien se trataba, aunque si la motocicleta. Era la misma que le dieron a Kagome en la editorial cuando empezó a trabajar para Kazza!...

No puedo creer que él este en todo esto... es del menos que creímos; si Inuyasha lo supiese... se iría de espaldas

Será mejor que no le perdamos el rastro. Debemos estar muy cerca de la cabaña.

Y caminando sigilosamente siguieron el sendero. Caminaron mucho pero por fin llegaron a la cabaña o mejor dicho fortaleza, pues tenía un gran portón de entrada y un muro alto que rodeaba la propiedad. Dentro de todo ese concreto estaba su amiga.

Muy conveniente esa antena de recepción... – dijo Miroku al ir caminando por el borde y dándose cuenta de ese gran detalle

Entonces, hay señal para hablar a Tokio

Si, cierto, vamos a probar – hicieron una llamada al móvil de Sango que les contesto muy preocupada y que inmediatamente fue arrebatado por Inuyasha

¿ya la encontraron? Habla Miroku... ¿esta contigo?

No, pero ya encontramos la cabaña y supimos de algo mas...

¿qué? Que supieron... – los nervios lo estaban matando y ese Miroku que no hablaba rápido - ... te gusta torturarme

Para nada, uno de los cómplices es... (Jajajaja omitiré esa parte... de todas maneras diré quien es al final del capi)

¡QUEEE! Maldito Bastardo... – eso era inconcebible, pero muchas piezas tomaban forma en el rompecabezas

Cálmate, tengo que colgar pero te prometo avisarte cuando este ya con nosotros 

Colgó y siguieron buscando una posible entrada trasera y conocer toda la fortaleza de una vez. Era bastante extensa, pero casi al final de una esquina vieron a dos guardias, se escabulleron lo más que pudieron y vieron que desde esa parte el muro era más bajo y en su lugar había un enrejado.

Ahí estaba el jardín posterior, vieron que solo los guardias del frente y esos dos eran la única seguridad del lugar. Entre menos mejor. Las luces estaban encendidas en su totalidad y casi brincan de la alegría al ver a Kagome en una silla muy cerca de donde estaban. Ahora como llamar su atención sin alertar a los guardias. Xavier tuvo la respuesta. Le chiflaría como murciélago para que ella viese en esa dirección. Había una cueva cercana y los vigías lo tomarían normal. Chilló y efectivamente la chica se levantó de su asiento, un tanto asustada.

Su naturaleza curiosa le llevó a acercarse al enrejado. Escucho de nuevo el chillido, ese animal estaba cerca, pero no lo veía, trató de enfocar su mirada y casi grita al ver los gestos de Miroku de que se callara.

Gracias Kami... gracias, pronto saldré de aquí – vio que otra figura se movía al lado de su amigo - ¿Xavier?

¿pasa algo señorita? – le dijo la chica a su servicio que se acercaba a ella

Nada, solo que me intriga oír murciélagos tan cerca...

Están en la época de celo... es natural que los escuche.

¿eres de aquí?

Pues si, el señor me trajo desde el pueblo para atenderla a usted. Esta haciendo algo de fresco, mejor vamos a dentro para que no se enferme.

Sin poder protestar, fue conducida al interior. Por las pocas palabras que le saco a la chica, alguien estaba ahí y el señor necesitaba privacidad. Tanto la merienda como la cena se la sirvieron en la habitación. Ella no dijo nada pero algo olía mal¿por qué no le dejaba ver a esa otra persona? Y otro¿por qué siempre todos le llamaban "señor" a Kouga?

Se acerco a la ventana, tratando de visualizar a sus amigos, pero la distancia y lo oscuro del lugar se lo impedían. ¿Andaría también Inuyasha por ahí? A pesar de las cosas dichas por Kouga, ella seguía aferrada a que no eran ciertas o que en su tiempo lo podían aclarar. 

Escucho risas en la planta baja, no distinguía muy bien las voces y quiso saber más de esa visita. Para su suerte la puerta no tenía seguro y salió lo mas callada posible del cuarto. Se deslizo entre las paredes del pasillo a la tentativa de cualquier movimiento, pero a esa hora nadie andaba en esa parte. 

Llegó al final del pasillo, las gradas no serían problema, tenían una gruesa alfombra que callaba cualquier pisada. Las bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al estudio. Ahí se escuchaban más fuertes las voces. Puso su oreja contra la puerta para oír mejor.

Eso piensas hacer con ella... – dijo el extraño

Pues claro, ya me tiene harto. Lo mejor será matarla – contestó Kouga – ella cree que no se de sus planes, pero con tu ayuda... ha sido mas fácil

Sabes que estoy para lo que sea... 

Si... lo sé – dijo este sacando un revolver de entre sus ropas. En esos momentos estaba a espaldas del sujeto. Era tan tonto... ir al matadero por su propia voluntad. Era de tontos. Si quería que Kagome nunca regresase con Inuyasha, menos se la dejaría a ese bastardo. Nunca pasaría. Primero... Muerto.

Por su parte Kagome no sabia si hablaban de ella o de otra persona, así que vio para todos lados y nadie salió de las otras habitaciones. Necesitaba más que nunca saber quien era el otro. Buscó la manera de abrir la puerta y con sumo cuidado pudo girar la puerta y abrir lo suficiente como para sorprenderse por lo que vio. Kouga estaba con un arma sobre las sienes sobre el que resultó ser... Bankotsu que lo miraba suplicante

Por favor... no lo hagas...

Tuviste que pensarlo antes de fijar tus ojos en Kagome... ella es MIA y nadie mas la tendrá – no tuvo corazón para cambiar de decisión y con dos tiros lo despachó para el otro mundo.

NOOOO... eres un MONSTRUO... – grito ella al ver el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo 

Kagome... – arrojó el arma y salió en busca de la chica que había salido huyendo.

Con lo poco que había recorrido la cabaña, supo que lugares no buscar para esconderse... corrió por toda la planta baja hasta llegar a la cocina, donde vio un estante solo, era pequeño, pero sería útil para esos momentos. Ahora mas que nunca tenía que huir de ahí, afuera había personas que la ayudarían y de seguro con el disparo ya estaban alertados.

¿un disparo? Kagome... – salto Xavier desde su puesto

Espera... no creo que sea ella pero hay que sacarla de ahí – lo cogió del brazo, estaban tan cerca y una equivocación les costaría caro. Vieron que los guardias se movieron de su puesto para ver que pasaba y esa era la oportunidad.

Salieron de su escondite y entre ambos se ayudaron para atravesar el enrejado. Luego vieron algunos movimientos en la planta baja y escucharon la voz de Kouga llamando a Kagome. Por sus palabras ella estaba escondida. Entraron. Tenían que encontrarla antes que él y sacarla a como diera lugar.

¿señor¿qué ha pasado? – preguntaron los guardias de afuera

Saquen al cadáver del estudio y arrójenlo por ahí... limpien, por lo demás me encargo yo y vayan por los otros dos, los van a necesitar

Bien... – y se fueron dejándolo solo en su búsqueda. Que tonto había sido al despachar a la chica antes de que se fuera Bankotsu, no pensó que Kagome saldría y lo vería hacer tal cosa… la poca confianza que había construido se había desmoronado en un rato.

Kagome... sal, déjame explicarte las cosas; no me temas... no te haría daño a ti. – con esto llegó a la cocina, estaba demasiado ordenada y silenciosa para su gusto. Busco en 

la alacena y nada. Tenia que estar ahí, no había subido y ese era el último lugar donde no buscaba.

Fue abriendo cada puerta del lugar y ante las suplicas silenciosas de ella, se posiciono enfrente del lugar donde estaba. Era ahí o era invisible.

Este jueguito se acabara pronto. Cuando te encuentre... jugaremos a otra cosa que se que te agradara... – abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí... atemorizada y echa puñito en ese lugar tan estrecho - ... ¿qué haces ahí? No ves que te puedes lastimar – la comenzó a halar del brazo para sacarla de ahí, pero ella uso sus fuerzas para no salir – me estoy cansando Kagome... deja de esforzarte que no te ayudara en nada

¡DEJAME! – decía ella con los ojos cerrados. Escucho un golpe, pero no se atrevió a abrirlos, sintió como era soltada y que otras manos la tomaban de nuevo, solo que esta vez eran gentiles...

Vamos Kag... aprovechemos que esta knockeado, tenemos que salir de aquí... – le dijo Miroku que la ayudo a salir y la cargo, mientras Xavier se percataba que nadie los hubiese visto.

Mato a Bankotsu... yo lo vi... o lo vi... – decia ella en un trance nervioso

Shh... cálmate, veras que pronto estaremos lejos de aquí... Xavier¿que haces? Xavier... – el otro no le contestó rápido pero escucho el estallido de otra cosa en la cocina

Váyanse sin mi, saca a la señorita de aquí... – fue lo único que escucho. Como pudo llegaron al jardín y se pasaron al otro lado de la cabaña. Después de 4 meses por fin estaba libre.

Miroku... no podemos...

Él estará bien, por lo pronto te llevare a un lugar mas seguro. Luego volveré por él. Sabia que algo así podía pasar y aun así aceptaron hacerlo. Solo pidió por que no le pasara nada al muchacho. Y caminando lo más rápido que pudo, se fue introduciendo al bosque a ese punto que estaba seguro que llegaría Xavier si lograba salir.

Continuara...

Pues bien, aquí con esta nueva entrega, llena de tanta emociones; como me gusta. ¿Qué pasara con Xavier? Será otra victima de la locura de Kouga... no lo sabremos hasta que empiece a escribir el otro capi... que dicen ustedes... ¿lo salvamos? Eso depende de mis ganas de ser una buena persona o una sádica con el pobre chico

Les veo en la próxima entrega y tratare dejar comentarios en los fic que algunas de ustedes escriben. Sepan que SI LOS LEO solo que no me queda tiempo de dejar mi opinión. Eso de no tener Internet en casa es una lata. Jajajaja. Por cierto le dejo un saludo especial a WELO que lo quiero mucho y que la próxima vez que lo encuentre en el MSN pondré la cámara... palabra de Bruja.

Cuídense y sean buenas... Jajajaja 


	15. Regresando a Casa

Bueno, este es el ante penúltimo capi... el final viene muy pronto... así que sin mas que decirles, les dejo mis locos escritos esperando que dejen sus mensajitos... aunque sean cortitos. Besos.

Capitulo 15: Regresando a Casa

Veamos... donde lo deje... ah... si, ya recordé... (Típica memoria a corto plazo XD) 

La noche pasó de lo más lento y por más que quiso tranquilizar a la chica, simplemente no pudo. Por toda la revuelta, la maldita antena fue desconectada y no pudo encontrar señal para avisar a Tokio que Kagome ya estaba con el, por que de Xavier no sabia nada.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos largas, tediosas y cargadas horas que no se escuchaba otro ruido más que de los animales nocturnos. Se recostó al lado de su amiga, que después de darle un somnífero se quedo totalmente dormida en una bolsa de dormir. Ahora veía como se había desmejorado ella, estaba más delgada y algo pálida. Lo que tuvo que vivir, no fue nada fácil y por el momento solo les quedaba esperar a que llegara la claridad de la mañana para que salieran de ahí lo más rápido. Y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en ese chico que aun no aparecía. ¿Estaría muerto¿Qué tanto le habría echo ese loco de Kouga? Tantas preguntas que se pasaban por su mente y no había respuesta alguna para ellas. Lo mejor sería esperar y cuidar que nadie los encontrase.

Un ruido entre la maleza puso alerta al mas mínimo de sus músculos... si era uno de los secuaces de Kouga se las vería muy negrita. Apenas sabia defenderse solo y Kagome estaba dormida, sin darse cuenta de nada. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos. Era uno solo, tal vez...podría ser...

Miroku... – se escucho el susurro del español - ... ¿dónde están?

¿Xavier? – esa oscuridad en esa parte del bosque era casi total, así que encendió la lámpara y lo vio acercándose con la camisa muy manchada... con sangre – por Kami... ¿qué paso? – le dijo al tenerlo mas cerca y ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo 

Tantas cosas y un solo resultado – fue lo que le dijo – quiero agua

Claro, claro... – le pasó una botella, que fue esparcida en su boca y en parte de su cuerpo 

Hay que curarte... estas sangrando... – le dijo el ojiazules, sacando el botiquín de la mochila

Esto... no es mío... es de Kouga y de alguien mas... – cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que paso en esa cabaña antes de salir 

**Flash Back **

¡Espera maldito! Kagome es MIA... una vez que acabe contigo, iré a buscarla, así que házmelo mas fácil... – teniéndolo agarrado del tobillo era imposible que se le fuese de las manos

Deja me decirte que ella no es tuya y saldrá de aquí y no lo vas impedir – tratándose de zafar, pero el agarre era firme y fuerte, sin obviar el rencor que emanaba de él 

¿ah, si? Ya lo veremos - en ese momento se levanto y se abalanzó sobre Xavier, que aprovecho para girarse y no quedar sobre este, que cayo de sopetón contra el piso – maldito... ella solo es mía... ese Taisho se arrepentirá de haber na... – no termino de 

hablar, por que el otro le dio un buen puñetazo sobre su mejilla y otro en el estomago, aunque no calculo bien su caída por que termino aplastándole. 

Un forcejeo se dio entre ambos, recibiendo golpes, magulladuras y un culazo en la zona cervical de Xavier, que lo dejo un rato viendo estrellas; momento ocupado por Kouga para recargar su arma y apuntarle desde la espalda. 

No tienes salida... estos son los últimos momentos de tu vida... disfrútalo – le apunto directo a la cabeza, por la distancia; no habría mucha evidencia que rescatar luego. Por su lado Xavier cerro y abrió los ojos rápidamente por un rato, estaría perdido sino hacia algo para esquivar la bala... recorrió el piso y vio para su sorpresa una cacerola muy cerca de su mano derecha... un movimiento rápido y...

Eso es lo que crees – fue lo único que dijo, ya que Kouga había retirado el seguro y halado del gatillo, el estallido fue casi en cámara lente para él, antes de que la bala impactase con su objetivo fue desviada por la cacerola, haciendo que la bala rebotase y cayese muy cerca de Kouga. Para ese momento, la puerta que daba paso al jardín estaba entrampada, así que no le quedó de otra que salir huyendo al interior de la cabaña.

Dio gracias que los demás estaban deshaciéndose del cuerpo de Bankotsu y solo ellos dos se encontraban ahí. Escucho como el otro salió en su búsqueda y el chirrido de llantas en el exterior.

_¿Quién será?- pensó este paseándose por las habitaciones de la planta baja._

La llegada de otro elemento, le salvó al vida, casi se va de espalda. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a la señorita Kagome, pero por la forma de su mirada y de su vestir... le indicaba que era otra persona.

¿qué rayos esta pasando aquí? – le pregunto a un enloquecido Kouga que la miró primero con odio y luego con vehemencia

Eres tú... Kagome... regresaste... sabia que no podías abandonarme

¿perdón? Deja de decir estupideces... no soy Kagome, soy Kikyo... – sabia que tratar con ese tipo era de armar a tomar, pero llegar al punto de que la confundiera con esa... le era hasta repugnante - ¿dónde esta ella?

Me... me... abandono, prefirió al maldito de Taisho que a mi... – apretó mas el puño y la culata del arma – tengo que encontrar a ese bastardo – dijo mas para si mismo – y luego terminare con Inuyasha... 

¡NOOOO! Ese no era el trato Kouga – dijo desesperada

Pero si tu no lograste nada con él, lo mejor será sacarlo del mapa

No te atrevas, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi – le dijo al tiempo que sacaba otra pistola de su cartera

Con que esas tenemos... sabia que tarde o temprano me traicionarías... bueno, ya se fue Bankotsu, solo faltas tu...

¿Bankotsu? – si fue tan capaz de matar a su amigo, que no haría con ella si solo era cómplice.

Ese era su momento para huir, mientras esos dos se hacían trizas mutuamente, busco salir sin hacer ruido, pero para su infortunio, en su camino se tropezó con un jarrón cerca de la salida. Tanto Kikyo como Kouga se volvieron y ella dio un leve respiro al no estar a solas. Solo que 

Kouga hizo un movimiento mas astuto a su favor. Tomo desde atrás a Kikyo, dejándole su brazo alrededor de su cuello y apuntando al chico que se vio de nuevo en apuros.

Miren nada mas... esto será al 2x1, y la pregunta ahora es... ¿quién será el primero? 

Los aludidos se miraron, ninguno quería morir (pero yo quiero que sea Kikyo... ¿y ustedes que piensan?) 

Anda tu- refiriéndose a Xavier – acércate o te mato ahora mismo – al chico se le puso la carne de gallina con eso, de todas maneras estaba su merced. Poco a poco fue caminando hasta llegar a tres pasos de distancia entre ellos – muy bien... veo que eres valiente y pues tu serás testigo de su muerte – con esto movió el brazo que sostenía a Kikyo hasta su cintura para poder sacar una daga y clavándosela en el área del abdomen, la sangre salió a borborones de la chica, sin antes dejarle un buen recuerdo a su asesino. Como Kouga, ella también tenía otro as bajo la manga, solo que un poco más letal. Mientras caía al suelo le asestó un buen disparo en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Por Dios... – fue lo único que dijo el español frente a tal escena. Esa era su oportunidad de Salir de ese lugar, pero la voz de Kikyo le hizo volver a ver por ultima vez 

Pídele perdón a Kagome... nunca creí que esto... – sacó sangre de la boca - ... saliera tan mal, yo solo... lo quería a él... – con esto la chica murió tendida al lado de su cómplice que cayo muerto antes que ella. por la cercanía en que se encontraba él, le cayó ambos rastros de sangre sobre su ropa. Sin pensar mas, salió corriendo de ahí por el mismo lugar por el que entró.

Estaba mas que trastornado por todo lo que tuvo que vivir esa noche pero estaba tan feliz a la vez por que su amiga pronto estaría de vuelta con los suyos y el... tendría que volver a su tierra a pesar de los sueños que lo hicieron ir a ese país...

Sin la ayuda de lámpara alguna le costó mucho encontrar el lugar donde dejaron las cosas con Miroku, pero después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, por fin los encontró. 

**End Flash Back **

Así que eso ocurrió- dijo el relator después de cambiarse las ropas y de curarse unos golpes de la cara

¿Kikyo? Eso si no me lo esperaba, pero lo importante es que ya no volverán a hacerle daño a Kagome 

Pero faltan los guardias¿qué tal si nos buscan?

No lo creo, al ver a su jefe muerto, lo mejor sería huir y no salir con la misma suerte. Descansa un poco y en la mañana buscaremos la manera de regresar a Tokio.

Si, será lo mejor – cerró los ojos y Miroku lo miro detenidamente, era mas joven que él; pero su determinación era superior y se sintió complacido al conocer a una persona así.

Por que maldita sea... no han hablado – Inuyasha daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala, mientras Sango tomaba un poco de té y Sesshomaru hacia unas llamadas. La 

policía ya estaba en camino del lugar donde mantuvieron capturada a Kagome – si no fuera por esta cosa... – refiriéndose al yeso que le fue puesto nuevamente, ahora en la pierna, después de darse una buena fractura al caerse de las gradas y un Inuyasha en muletas, desesperado era una tortura soportarlo.

Podrías calmarte un poco... si ya salieron, la policía los traerá de vuelta, junto con sus captores, es cuestión de tiempo.

Llevo CUATRO MESES sin saber NADA de ella, ese no fue un secuestro normal... la policía no hizo su trabajo como era y tuvimos que mandar a unos de nosotros para que fueran a salvarla y desde anoche no se nada de ellos, solo que ya estaban frente al lugar y para esta Maldita hora... ya tendríamos que saber algo de ellos – con esto se escucho gimotear a la única chica que se había mantenido firme todo ese tiempo. Los hermanos se miraron, el mayor reprochándole con la mirada y el otro sintiéndose culpable se acercó a ella – disculpa Sango... no debí ser tan impulsivo, Miroku también esta ahí y se que volverán... ya lo veras.

¿de verdad lo crees? Es que el pensar que estuvimos vigilados desde hacia tiempo, que nos siguieron hasta aquí... tener copias del departamento, es tan... – con esto soltó a llanto en el pecho de su amigo que la entendió perfectamente. Ella estuvo en grave peligro, hasta el punto de ser hospitalizada y estar en coma... no era fácil y mas al despertar saber que su mejor amiga estaba secuestrada.

Después de un rato, la chica se tranquilizo quedándose dormida y como Inuyasha no podía cargarla, Sesshomaru se hizo cargo de llevarla a la cama para que durmiera mejor. Después regreso a la cocina, preparó café y lo llevo a la mesa, donde su hermano estaba ido, como tantas veces; no necesitaba preguntar en donde estaba, por que ya lo sabia.

Deberías de dormir – fue lo que le dijo después de un rato de estarlo viendo – a mamá la tienes muy preocupada

Lo se... pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo y antes de que se me olvide... quiero darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda

Ni que lo digas... estabas en una situación mas que peligrosa – sintió algo extraño que su hermanito le diese las gracias, pero por nada del mundo dejaría bajas sus defensas delante de él.

Pero no lo digo solo por lo de Kagome, sino también por lo que hiciste cuando me fui de casa

Buscabas un sueño, el viejo no te dejaba y lo mejor sería demostrándole que eras capaz de todo y lo lograste

Pero a costa de Kagome, si hubiese sabido que mi carrera la afectaría de esa manera, nunca habría aceptado ese contrato. Toda esta pesadilla inicio con el contrato – _maldito Kouga, por que rayos le tomo tanto odio desde ese día... él también era un buen actor y tarde o temprano lo hubiesen visto a él._

Aunque gracias a tu carrera la conociste, no dijiste que ella te perseguía... pues ya ves; ese era la forma en que se encontrarían; que haya pasado esto, no quiere decir nada

Si, pues el contrato en la televisora fue cancelada al igual que los demás proyectos que haría luego. Me deshice de todo eso para mantener con vida a Kagome... 

No me digas de Inuyasha Taisho se dará por vencido por eso... – quería usar la psicología inversa con él, al vez haría algo bueno

... no es eso, simplemente que a veces pienso que papá tenia razón, debo de hacerme de nuevo con la naviera, hasta que Shippo sea mayor – tomo la taza de café en sus 

manos y de un trago, se tomo el todo el café. Estaba amargo pero ya este había pasado por su garganta. Por su lado, Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Esa era la actitud terca que los Taisho tenían, así que por el momento no podía hacer nada por hacerlo cambiar. Solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo y esa era Kagome.

La mañana había caído como bálsamo para los chicos que se encontraban guardando las cosas y volver a la tan añorada civilización, pero antes tendrían que despertar a Kagome. Por la dosis de somnífero, no tardaría en despertar, así que buscaron que comer además de los dulces que aun quedaban. Encontraron unos frutos y los llevaron, encontrando a su regreso a una Kagome extrañada.

Ya despertaste... ¿como estas? – le dijo Miroku a acercarse a ella. la chica lo vio algo turbada y de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria. De su mutismo paso a alterarse

Xavier... ¿qué paso con él¿no esta muerto...?

Pues gracias a Dios... aun estoy con ustedes – le contesto el chico que aparecía en ese momento con mas frutos. Kagome no l pensó mucho y se tiro a sus brazos

No debiste arriesgarte tanto por mi... te agradeceré por siempre por lo que hiciste y a todo esto... ¿qué haces en Japón?

Oye... se que debes agradecerle a él y a mi... – le reclamo Miroku un tanto celoso

Como crees que me olvidaría de mi amigo hentai... – el aludido la miró turbado por el comentario - ... eres único, gracias a ti también 

Será mejor que comamos antes de salir de aquí.

Mientras los tres comían, le relataban a la chica las razones del por que Inuyasha no estaba ahí, obviando la parte del disparo en el brazo y sustituyéndolo por la caída en las gradas; la chica se compadeció de su novio. Había sufrido tanto o más que ella al no saber de su paradero. Cuando pregunto por Sango, a Miroku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero con algo de dificultad pudo decirle lo del coma y para alivio de ella, ya estaba mejor a la espera de su regreso.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que me fui... – dijo ella cuando ya empezaban su camino de regreso. Como estaban un poco alejados del camino hecho por Kouga, no escucharon el paso de los carros patrullas por la madrugada, pero ahora que tomarían ese camino para regresar, el primer carro patrulla los diviso en la distancia.

La sirena del auto los detuvo a los tres, se giraron y vieron que después de la tormenta, por más fuerte que sea... siempre venia la calma y ese sería su transporte. Al principio, los oficiales los confundieron con los secuestradores, pero con ayuda de Kagome todo quedó solucionado. Los subieron al auto y con la radio dieron aviso a la central que la chica ya estaba bajo su custodia.

Los tres ya se encontraban en la parte trasera de auto, a cada minuto estaban más cerca de la capital y como faltaba mucho para llegar; decidieron dormir un rato.

Ese sueño fue bastante reparador para ellos, pues fueron conducidos hasta el departamento y fue hasta ahí que los oficiales les despertaron... Kagome fue la primera en despertar.

Miroku... Xavier... ya estamos en Tokio – con esto los aludidos se despertaron y vieron con mucha alegría que su travesía les trajo con bien. Los tres bajaron y vieron casi como un milagro estar de nuevo en casa. 

Kagome... bienvenida a casa... – le susurro Miroku a la chica.

Si... ya estoy de vuelta...

Continuara...

Muajajajaja... Que mala soy, pero como el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, lo tuve que hacer un tanto corto, pero les digo que el final será tan largo que se cansaran de leer... bueno, bueno... 

Gracias por sus mensajitos, son tan importantes para mí, que me gustaría que se pasasen más por aquí...

Les quiere

Agatha


End file.
